Motherhood
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Finally, Talon has been destroyed and now the heroes coexist among them. Well, sometimes. Now, without danger, some of the girls will take the next step that could change their lives ... be mothers. Some of the characters (those of animated shorts and comics) will appear or be mentioned, I own my OC's. /Update in July 2019/ New Cover Image created on April 30, 2020 made by me.
1. A sack of joy

**After a tough battle between Overwatch and Talon, finally the latter was defeated after the same organization betrayed its agents. Now already extinct the Talon agents decisively joined Overwatch and came to an agreement to save the world, once the problems with the humans and omnics had been solved, there would be no more missions to deal with, well except one ... Motherhood.**

* * *

Overwatch Base

Soldier 76, Ana Amari and Reaper were sitting at their practice table talking about some omnicos that caused problems, even though they had already solved their problems, some omnics were out of control and had to be destroyed.

Soldier 76: "Well, I sent Reinhardt, Winston and Doomfist to get rid of them in Oasis"

Reaper: "Damn omnics, I thought we had finished those who were out of control" -he said with a deep hoarse voice.

Ana: "That was because you let some of them behave like that" -she said taking some tea.

Reaper: "Grr ... that was Talon after ..." - from there he only said the name of the person who put them in his cons - "I just want to see those junks totally destroyed".

Ana: "Do not worry about this Gabe, they will" - she said as she left the cup on the table while sighing.

Soldier 76: "Does something happen, Ana?"

Ana: "Nothing ... just good, Faheera introduced me to her boyfriend yesterday".

Soldier 76: "Faheera has a boyfriend?" He said surprised.

Ana: "Yes, she met him 1 year ago and I hide knowing that I would meddle in their relationship."

Reaper: "Mmm ... Who will be the brave man who went out with your daughter? Considering how much it is extruding" -he said crossing his arms.

Ana: "What did you mean by this?" She said raising an eyebrow.

Before he could say anything, Faheera entered the room and wore a strange face.

Ana: "Faheera, my daughter, what's up?" -She said, looking at her.

Pharah: "Mother ... I want to tell you something very important alone" -she said looking at 76 and Reaper.

Both men left the room to leave alone the mother and daughter who looked at each other, well more Ana because Faheera looked at the ground.

Ana: "Child, what's wrong?" -She said in a worried tone.

Pharah: "Mother, you told me that when you had me you were married to my father, right?"

At that moment Ana was able to remember those moments when she met Faheera's father, Sam, who met him when Overwatch was in its golden years.

Ana: "Yes, your father was always a gentleman with me since I met him and that's why we had you dear" -she said touching her daughter's cheek.

Faheera smiled a little at the motherly affection her mother gave her, but that affection would disappear because of what she was going to tell her.

Pharah: "Well I'm talking about that because 2 weeks ago I went on a date with my boyfriend and then ..." -her lip trembled, preventing the words from leaving her mouth "We do not take care of ourselves and I'm pregnant" -she said looking at her.

There was an awkward silence for both women, Faheera already knew how her mother was going to react and she supposed that she would look for her boyfriend so that she could give her verdict, although that would prevent him considering that he fears her mother a little. Ana sighed slowly as she looked at her daughter's eyes.

Ana: "Are you really pregnant?" -She said, calming herself a little.

Pharah: "Yes ... you're going to be a grandmother" -She smiled weakly.

Ana: "Does he know you're pregnant?"

Pharah: "Y-yes, he told me he will do everything he can to keep our baby. When I told him he was so happy "-She said, remembering that moment-" I'm sorry ...

Ana: "Faheera ..." -She said with a somber voice making her shudder- "You ... you made me the happiest woman" -She said while some tears came out.

Pharah: "Really? Are not you angry?"

Ana: "Why should I get angry ? I'm going to be a grandmother" -She hugged her with happiness.

Pharah sighed in relief when she told her about her pregnancy and some tears came out of her face too. Both women stayed for a few minutes hugging until Ana let her go.

Ana: "Does anyone else know about your pregnancy?" -she ask.

Pharah: "Only the girls, especially Angela. She told me that she also expects a baby" -she said making her surprise her mother.

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! -someone said.

Ana sighed and went to the door and opened it causing Soldier 76 to fall, Reaper was standing with his arms crossed as he watched him get up.

Reaper: "I told you it would be a bad idea to spy on them"

Soldier 76: "Yes, of course" -he said getting up.

From there, Ana was looking at him with a stern look.

Ana: "Jack, you know it's very rude to listen to other people's conversations" -She crossed her arms.

Reaper: "I told him so"

Soldier 76: "Shut up, Gabriel" -he said watching him, from there he look at Ana- "I'm sorry, Ana, is that ..."

Ana: "Do not say anything, Jack, appreciates that I'm in a good mood" -She said approaching Faheera- "We have to celebrate daughter".

Faheera: "Sure, mother".

Both women left the room leaving the 2 soldiers who watched her go.

Reaper: "If you continue with this news, this place will be full of babies"

Soldier 76: "Do not tempt fate, Gabriel" -he sighed.

* * *

Here this first chapter, I wanted to bring this story since I had planned it a long time ago and had to share it, wait for the next update.


	2. Speaking of pregnancy

Jack walked through the corridors of the base in search of Angela, so Faheera said it left him incredulous not because he was expecting a baby, but he had never told any of the team, especially him, that he was dating someone.

Soldier 76: "I'll need a good explanation" -he said still walking.

Upon entering a room he found Zarya and Reinhardt who were having a hand fight and were tying between them since neither wanted to lose.

Soldier 76: "Hey, have you guys seen Angela?" -he ask the 2.

They simply looked at him and then looked at each other to give him an answer.

Zarya: "Should not I be in the medical room?"

Soldier 76: "I looked for her there, but there was no sign of her" -he said a little snarling, really wanted to find Angela to talk about her baby.

Reinhardt: "He must surely be with the other girls"

76 left the room leaving the muscular 2 to where they were. 5 minutes passed and no trace of her or the other girls, really was desperate not to find her.

Soldier 76: "Damn. Where are you, Angela?"

Suddenly, he was surprised by a grip he had on his shoulder and when he turned around he found Talon's ex-hacker, Sombra, who had a smiling face.

Shadow: "Hello, abuelo, what accounts?"

Soldier 76: "I'm looking for Angela, have you seen her?"

Sombra: "Maybe, but what are you looking for?"

Soldier 76: "It's a private matter" -he said so easily to the Mexican girl.

Sombra: "Mmm ... very grumpy, right?"

76 growled at Sombra's comment, even though he had not tolerated her since she was in Talon, he had to endure her mocking and ineffective attitudes. At least for him Sombra was not a lost case like Reaper is.

Soldier 76: "Sombra ..." -he said trying to calm down.

Sombra: "Well, well, she's outside the base talking on her cell phone, happy?" -She said, making a silly face.

Upon hearing that information, he quickly went outside to finally talk to Angela.

Sombra: "Well, I'll congratulate Faheera for her baby" -she said making movements with her fingers to disappear.

76 stood still for a while listening to what Sombra said, but quickly shook his head and headed out of the base.

* * *

Outside the base, Angela was talking with her boyfriend from her cell phone. She met him in Switzerland during a hospital who called her because of her medical experience, her boyfriend was a well-known surgeon in this place and when they had contact with him they left at that time.

Mercy: "Marcos, you're sure to have that date, because I have something to tell you" -she said with a grimace.

Apparently, she had never told him about her pregnancy since it was 3 weeks since they had their "passionate night" and the day after she had to return to the base to do her job. At the time of arriving her stomach ached too much and she rarely went to the bathroom and having a pregnancy test she discovered the truth.

Mercy: "Ok, take care, love" -she said hanging her phone.

When she did not notice that Soldier 76 was standing behind her as if she were a statue, it surprised her that she was afraid that he had heard her conversation.

Mercy: "H-hi Jack, how are you?" -She said, greeting him timidly.

Soldier 76: "Angela, who were you talking to?"

From there, Angela got a little nervous about Jack's question, she had to make an excuse to not have a huge problem.

Mercy: "With ... my friend, of course, my friend" -she smiled shyly.

Soldier 76: "Ah ... I did not know that your friend had a man's name" -he said sarcastically.

Angela rolled her eyes that she could no longer hide, Jack had listened without her knowing it. She take a breath and then speak.

Mercy: "Jack, I ..."

Soldier 76: "You're pregnant, right?"

Mercy: "Yes ..." -she said defeated.

Soldier 76: "Who is the father?"

Mercy: "My boyfriend Marcos, he lives in Switzerland and is currently traveling here to have an appointment with him" -she clarified everything.

Soldier 76: "Mmm ... does he know about your pregnancy?"

Mercy: "Not yet, I'll tell you when we're on that date"

76 he stared at her for a while before coming to a conclusion, he really could not be angry with her since it was his life and he could not get in, what bothered him was that he did not tell her anything knowing they know each other when he started Overwatch.

Soldier 76: "Angela ... I'm not going to say anything rude, I'm just here to congratulate you on your baby" -he said giving a slightly happy expression.

Mercy: "Thanks, Jack ... How did you know about my pregnancy?"

Soldier 76: "Gabriel and I listen to Faheera telling Ana that she is also curiously pregnant" -he crossed his arms.

Mercy: "Well, every woman should take the next step"

Of that he do not question it, with the fall of Talon all the women needed to restore their lives wanting to be mothers to form a family. But it occurred to him when he reminded some girls that it would be a problem for him to be a mother.

Mercy: "Well, I'll leave you Jack, I'll prepare for my appointment"

From there, Angela retired leaving 76 thinking about the future of the women of the base.

Soldier 76: "Let's see how everything goes ..."


	3. The idea of being a mother

At the base everyone had heard about the pregnancy of Angela and Faheera, the girls had congratulated about her babies, including Widowmaker, now that everyone knew the girls also thought about babies and how to have them. Hana and Brigitte were sitting on the sofa while they talked about that topic.

Brigitte: "I look forward to having a baby in my arms" -said her arms as if she were carrying one.

Dva: "Yes, I want it too. Being a mother should be the most wonderful experience" -she said, imagining herself as a mother.

Brigitte: "Yes, but it is also a responsibility to raise a baby" -she clarified.

Dva: "I know, but to have one you need a relationship with a man"

Brigitte: "Hum?"

Dva: "What's wrong?" -She said confused.

Brigitte: "I thought you were already in a relationship"

Dva: "What? with whom?"

Brigitte: "With that guy who introduced us ... Dae-hyun right?"

Dva: "He is not my boyfriend!" -She defended herself.

Brigitte: "No?" She raised an eyebrow as she gave her a playful smile.

Dva turned red in front of her eyes and babbled things without meaning.

Dva: "Well ... I do not know yet, last week he invited me to dinner" -she said a little nervous- "Does it count as a date?"

Brigitte: "Let's say ... yes, if it counts".

Dva: "I thought it was an invitation from friends"

Brigitte: "Where was the dinner?"

Dva: "It was in an elegant restaurant, with candles and all that" -she said when she realized it.

Brigitte: "By your expression I would say that you already realized that it was the place".

At that moment, Lena appeared along with Faheera who spoke about the baby.

Tracer: "Oh, it's very beautiful that you have a baby, Faheera" -she said tenderly.

Pharah: "Yes, I think I will have great joy when it is born" -she caressed her stomach.

From there Dva approached Pharah to ask about her baby.

Dva: "And how does it feel to be pregnant, Faheera?"

Pharah: "Well, counting the times of going to the bathroom for strange reasons and not being able to sleep ... I would say that something new is felt for me"

Brigitte also joined the conversation and while they were talking, Lena thought about having a baby too. Although this in a relationship with a woman that would not stop her also wanted to be a mother however what she was thinking was in her chronic accelerator because after the events she had with the Slipstream she thought she could not have a baby knowing that her DNA was mixed with that.

Pharah: "Lena, are you okay?"

Tracer suddenly reacted and looked at the girls who were looking at her strangely.

Tracer: "Oh ... sure, I have to go" -she blinked at the door leaving the place.

When leaving decided to look for Winston to talk to him about the subject and thought that he would be in the laboratory, when walking he met Lucio who was with Junkrat who made a joke to Reinhardt.

Junkrat: "This will be epic" -he laughed wildly.

Lucio: "I know, I can not wait" -he said hiding from the place.

Tracer: "Hey guys, have you seen Winston?" -she ask.

Lucio: "Sure, Lena, he's eating in the kitchen" he confirm.

Tracer: "Thank you, luv" -she said as she went to look for him.

When she entered another side of the base, she heard a rumble that made almost everything move and then she heard the screams of Reinhardt and the laughter of Lucio and Junkrat.

* * *

In the kitchen, Winston was preparing a peanut butter sandwich with some bananas and when he went to the laboratory he saw Tracer who was entering the place.

Tracer: "Hi, big guy" -she said in his bubbly voice.

Winston: "Hello Lena, what's wrong?"

At that moment, Lena got a little nervous at Winston's question, so she took a breath and then prepared to speak.

Tracer: "Well, I was wondering ... what if I have the chronic accelerator, can I have a baby?"

Winston started to think about the question she asked and Tracer prayed that his answer was positive.

Winston: "No ..."

Tracer: "What ?!" -she cry as if his heart was broken by his response.

Winston: "I do not know which is better, strawberry jam or grape"

Tracer: "Winston!"

Seeing her angry, Winston laughed at his reaction while Tracer looked at him annoyed.

Winston: "It was a joke Lena, of course if you can have a baby"

Tracer: "Really?" -She raised an eyebrow, but also hid her joy.

Winston: "Of course, please be aware that this child will also use the ..."

Tracer: "Yes, yes, thank you for telling me, Winston"

From there, she left the kitchen leaving only the gorilla, while going to her room, she took out her cell phone to mark her girlfriend Emily.

Tracer: "Emily, I'm going to the apartment. I want to talk to you about something important".


	4. Speaking of having a baby

King's Row

Lena had traveled to London to be in her apartment with her girlfriend Emily to talk to her about having a baby, when she opened the door of her apartment she found Emily watching television.

Emily: "Lena, it's a good thing you're here" -She said, receiving her girlfriend.

Both kissed and hugged for a few moments, after that Lena told Emily to sit on the sofa so she could talk to her about the idea of being a mother.

Tracer: "Emily, there's something I want to tell you"

Emily: "Tell me, I'm here to support you in everything"

Lena smiled at his words and told her about what she had thought.

Tracer: "Well, since everything is at peace and I think I have to take the next step" -she said looking at her.

Emily: "I do not understand, what happened Lena?" -She said a little confused.

Tracer: "Well ... Angela and Faheera are pregnant" -she explain a little to her so she could understand.

Emily: "Oh, that's wonderful Lena. But, what does that have to do with that? "

Tracer: "Well ... I ... want to be a mother, raise a baby" -She finally told her.

There was a silence between them, Emily liked the idea of being a mother when she had been with Lena longer and raising a baby. The problem was something that had tormented them a while ago.

Emily: "Lena, you're still thinking about raising a baby."

Tracer: "Yes, is it bad for you?"

Emily: "Of course not, I like the idea of being a mother. But you remember what happened a year ago".

When remembering it Lena felt that almost wanted to cry, a year ago both thought about the idea of forming a family since Emily proposed the idea of being a mother however the doctors told them that she could not have children since they diagnosed her sterile and that depressed her not only to her but to Lena. Worse was also the adoption because they refused to adopt one because they were lesbians and that made Lena lose hope of being a mother to this day.

Tracer: "I already know ... * SNIF * ... but, what does it matter? I want to be a mother. I want it with everything "

Emily saw how Lena was sobbing to make her remember about what happened a year ago and came to her to hug her and comfort her. In doing it Lena calmed down a bit while breathing.

Tracer: "I know that we can not adopt one and you are sterile, it only remains for me to have the possibility to bring a baby".

Emily: "Lena, are you sure you have that responsibility?" -she ask raising an eyebrow.

Tracer: "Of course, I will give my all to give protection and love to my baby" -she said to meet that challenge.

Emily: "Lena, you know that to have a baby you need to have a relationship with a man"

Lena was aware of this, to have a baby she needed a relationship with a man. The problem was, with whom? There were not many men who were interested in her since some already knew about her relationship with Emily, but that would not stop her from having her baby.

Tracer: "I know, I'll see the way to have it. I just need to find someone who is willing to help me"

Emily: "Well ... it's good for me that you're the mother"

Tracer: "Thank you, Emily" -She said grabbing her hand- "And do not worry, when you have 'our baby', he will love you too."

Emily: "Do you believe?" -She said, imagining herself as the non-blood mother of Lena's baby.

Tracer: "Sure, you could be ... His Mommy"

Both women were talking about having the baby in their lives and for Lena would make her happy that Emily would help with everything with her baby, the only thing missing was the person who would have "physical contact".

* * *

Overwatch Base

Already at the base, Sombra was getting ready as she had an appointment with her secret boyfriend that nobody knew, not even those of her team. Already ready she was preparing to leave not without first seeing Widowmaker who was sitting on her bed crossing her legs.

Widowmaker: "Where are you going, mon cheri?" -She said raising an eyebrow.

Sombra: "Oh Widow, I'm only going to one place. Is it bad in that? "

Widowmaker narrowed his eyes and approached her as she looked into her eyes.

Widowmaker: "Gabriel knows what you're doing?" -she ask.

Sombra: "Must?"

Widowmaker: "He's tired of you going where you want without warning."

Sombra: "You know? Because he does not remake his life, it's better to get married and have a baby like normal women and stop messing ...

Suddenly, Sombra's stomach began to growl, making it hurt a little.

Sombra: "Oh ... nos vemos" -she said disappearing.

By doing so she leave Widowmaker still for what she has just said, she was aware that she could not be a mother because most of the men did not want to have a relationship with her because of her personality and some she was afraid or wanted see her dead. However, what made her think was to have a baby, but she could not have it, even if she wanted to.

Widowmaker: "Uhm ... have a baby. we'll see, Sombra" -She said, leaving her room.


	5. Creating and Preparing babies

Busan

Dva was competing in a videogame tournament accompanied by her teammates and of course, Dae-hyun who was supporting her in everything since entering the tournament. For her, it was difficult to win considering that her rival team were at her level, but after long hours of play Dva's team won by one point making her celebrate with her team. After celebrating she had gone home with Dae-hyun who offered to accompany her.

Dva: "I'm glad we could win that tournament, I feel so good about that" -she said touching her chest with pride.

Dae-hyun: "Yes, I had faith that you could win"

Dva: "Did you doubt?" -She said raising an eyebrow.

Dae-hyun: "No, I'm just saying that team had the advantage of winning. But the result was different "-he said scratching his head.

Dva made a face making Dae-hyun laugh a little at his behavior.

Dae-hyun: "You're really cute when you do that" -he smiled at her.

As he said that, she felt that her cheeks were turning red at her received compliment.

Dva: "Do you mean it or just mock?" -She said a little nervously.

Dae-hyun: "I would never lie to you" -he caressed her red cheek.

Dva smiled shyly as she entered her house along with Dae-hyun. Upon entering, she sat on the sofa while removing the top of his suit revealing a Short shirt that revealed much of her stomach. Dae-hyun looked inadvertently and blushed at what he saw.

Dva: "Curious eyes, right?" -She said, discovering what he was doing.

Dae-hyun turned blushing while sitting on the couch turning on the TV to watch a movie, Dva told him to see a romance and he nodded putting a channel so they could see. As the film progressed, Dva snuggled into Dae-hyun, gently moving her head on her right shoulder causing Dae-hyun to get a little hard.

Dva: "The movie is very beautiful" -she said looking at him.

Dae-hyun: "Yes, but it does not compare with your beautiful face" -he said looking at her affectionately.

Dva: "Beautiful, do you think I'm beautiful for you?" -She said a little doubtful.

Before she could do anything, Dae-hyun leaned into her giving her a passionate kiss while he hugged her around the waist. Dva was surprised at the act, but did not waste it and continued to give him the kiss too. While they kissed, Dae-hyun lay with her on the sofa making it more wonderful for both of them. From there, Dae-hyun took her hand to stroke her left breast, causing her to moan between her lips and he love how she moaned.

Dva: "Oh ... Dae ... oh ..." -She said between her lips joined with his.

But suddenly, Dva stepped away from the kiss leaving a confused Dae-hyun who was watching her.

Dae-hyun: "What happened? You do not like me?"

Dva: "No, of course I liked it. Only ... "- she said a little embarrassed at the situation - "Are you sure we do this? "

From there, Dae-hyun approached her caressing her lips with his finger giving her a mischievous smile.

Dae-hyun: "We will do it if you want" -he said offering her.

After thinking about it, Dva nodded slightly even with doubt while Dae-hyun took her by the waist going to Dva's room so that they both had their _Night of love_.

* * *

king's Row

Lena was in a store while buying some items for the food that she and Emily would have, when she finished she noticed a store where there were baby items and she saw a woman carrying her newborn son making silly faces to make her laugh. Lena smiled at the motherhood she witnessed and still she had the idea of being a mother, even if it was hard to find a man to have her. Thinking about it, she accidentally tripped up on someone who was messing around with the purchases she made.

Tracer: "Oh, excuse me Luv. It was not me ..." -She said picking up her purchases.

But she was surprised to see that the guy she tripped with helped her collect all her things without asking and gave him everything. When she saw him, it was a little high for her that her head was barely reaching her nose, his hair was brown and she wore a black jacket and dark blue pants.

"Sorry, I did not intend you to trip over me. Here, you have your purchases" -he said handing over his purchases.

Tracer: "Oh, no. I was the one who tripped with you" -She said, clarifying the situation.

"Do not worry, you're not to blame for anything" -he said giving a smile.

Lena smiled shyly at the fact that he was a gentleman as he treated her, so she decided to talk to him for a while.

Tracer: "Nice to meet you, my name is …

"Lena Oxton, better known as Tracer. I know, I've heard about you" -he said simply.

Tracer: "Oh well, I think you know me, Luv, Ha ha. What is your name?"

"My name is Greg Brown, nice to meet you" -he said, giving her a simple smile.

When speaking with him, Lena felt calm and calm due to his personality, she thought that he would be the perfect man to have her baby.

Greg: "Well, it was nice to talk to you Lena. Take care" -he said, moving away from her.

Lena watched him as she left and thought of an idea that could finally have the baby he loved so much.

Tracer: "He is, is the right person so I can have my baby" -she smiled at the idea as she went to her apartment.


	6. Making babies

Paris

In a nearby apartment, a 31-year-old man walked to his apartment to rest after a long job he had. When he opened his door he went quickly to his room to change his clothes to take a bath, when he left, only his underpants went to his bathroom until he heard a whisper.

"Nice body, Mom cheri" -said a disdainful but sensual voice.

Turning, he look at Talon's former assassin, Widowmaker, who was posing sexy in his bed while watching him.

?: "Y- You?!" - he said something surprised.

Widowmaker: "It seems you're happy to see me again" -she said moving her lips sexy.

The guy who was known as Andrés Bourdeu had easily recognized her because, a long time ago when Talon existed he met her through an attack that was located in Paris, he had seen everything and was almost going to be killed if not for her strangely saved him. He was not so sure why, but he told her that it reminded him of her late husband, Gerard Lacroix. The fact that Widowmaker easily was in his apartment did not surprise him because of his ingenuity.

Andrés: "Do not wait to see you again, Widow" -he said crossing his arms.

Widowmaker: "Well, I do" -she said leaving his bed.

She walk slowly but sexually towards him provoking him that he could not resist seeing his attractive body.

Andrés: "What do you want?" -he ask.

Widowmaker: "Look, I'm going to be direct with you. I want a baby".

Andres rolled his eyes when he heard her, he thought it was a joke, but discarded that because of her less funny personality.

Andrés: "A baby? And you can know, for what?

Widowmaker: "Simple, I'm not going to make the only woman to be alone" -she said putting her hands on her hips.

Andrés: "And what do I have to do with this?"

Widowmaker: "Well, as you are the only man in whom he is not afraid of me and I support everything of me ... I will make you make me yours" -she said crossing her arms in the neck of Andres.

Andres did not know what to think, for a while he fantasized about her having sex with her; however, that changed soon after due to all the actions she has done. He pulled away from her as he sat on his bed and was relieved that she did not bring her Widow's kiss.

Andrés: "I'm sorry Widowmaker, but I can not have sex with you."

Widowmaker raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

Widowmaker: "And you can know, why not?"

Andrés: "Because ... because ..." -he really did not have an answer for that.

Surprising to him, Widowmaker raised one leg by putting it on her shoulder making him look at it, though resisting.

Widowmaker: "You can not control your instinct, right?"

Andrés: "No ... I mean, yes ... but, why do you want to have a baby anyway?"

Widowmaker: "I'll see, but to have it ..." -she said while looking at Andres's member.

Andres felt an erection when he saw Widowmaker removing her latex suit showing her sensual body causing his erection could not take it anymore.

Andrés: "You do it just to provoke me" -he said taking off his underpants.

Widowmaker: "Make me yours, Bébé" -she said.

From there, both embraced until kissing until reaching the maximum.

* * *

King's Row

Greg was watching television at his house watching the news of the day, he was in a casual clothes because he was on vacation at work and that made him take advantage of doing his things. Suddenly someone had knocked on his door and it was to open to discover that it was Lena.

Greg: "Lena?" -He said a little surprised.

Tracer: "Hi Greg, can I pass?"

Greg: "Oh, sure" -he said making it happen.

When he let her pass, he invite her to take a seat so that she can tell him the due of her visit.

Greg: "Why is your visit, Lena?" -He said, throwing himself on his sofa.

Lena hesitated a bit in telling Greg about having a baby with him, she barely knew him and she seemed a kind and noble man, something she was looking for a father. She gave a little sigh to tell him.

Tracer: "Well Greg, I ... I want to have a baby with you" -she said biting his lower lip.

Greg suddenly became a little uncomfortable at Lena's statement, he thought she was attractive even though she was a lesbian, but the problem was that he could not mess with her because of that.

Greg: "Lena, do not take it the wrong way, but are not you a lesbian?"

At that moment, he regretted saying that when he observed Lena sobbing, he tremblingly hugged her to cry out while she did the same with him.

Tracer: "I know, but I really want a baby. My girlfriend also wants it" -she said sobbing.

Greg: "Can you explain everything to me, please?"

Lena told her all about the idea of the baby still sobbing, Greg felt stunned because of everything that she and her girlfriend, who said her name was Emily. From there, Greg approached Lena to dry her eyes so he could calm down.

Greg: "I understand what happened to you Lena, but, why do you choose me as the father of your son?"

Tracer: "Because you are perfect Greg, you are a kind, noble and above all affectionate person. That's why I chose you as the father of my son "

Greg grimaced at his compliments that made him think a little about it, Lena knew he should not have said that and got up from his couch to leave.

Tracer: "I understand that I made you feel uncomfortable, it does not matter. Sorry for…"

Greg: "Wait ... I'll help you have your baby" -he sighed.

Lena felt her heart beating so fast to say that it would help her to have her baby.

Tracer: "Oh Greg, you do not know how much I appreciate you"

Greg: "I guess ..."

From there, Lena leaned into him to kiss him on the lips and put her arms around his neck. Greg did the same grabbing her waist caressing her.

Tracer: "I think we should do this in ..." She said with a grimace that Greg knew instantly.

Greg charged Lena taking her directly to her room to experience love together.


	7. Good things come, bad things come

Overwatch base

Outside, Angela hugged her boyfriend Marcos affectionately after she told him about her pregnancy, Marcos took it very well after she told him he would be a father and she could not be happier about it.

Marco: "Angela, you have made me the happiest man in the world" -he caressed her hair.

Mercy: "That makes me happy to hear that, I'm counting the days for our baby to be born" -she kissed him on the cheek.

Marco: "Well, I have to go, I'll write you later" -he said goodbye with a kiss.

Angela saw him leave the base that immediately got there, inside, things seemed to be a bit calm ...

" **Soooooooooombraaaaaaaaaaaaa!** " -Shouted someone very angry.

Angela managed to hear the scream that immediately went to the place where it was caused, when approaching she observed that came from the laboratory and she glance only to find a furious Moira who looked at Sombra who seemed to be sick in the stomach.

Moira: "Look what you did! You just ruined my chemicals thanks to your vomit" –she said with a grimace of disgust.

Sombra: "Well, what do you want me to do, the smell bothered me and I could not resist it" -She defended herself.

Moira: "Now what do I do with these spoiled chemicals?" -She said, rubbing his forehead.

Sombra: "I do not know about you, but I'm leaving here. Goodbye, Tía"

Moira: "What did you say?" –She said raising an eyebrow.

But she did not receive any response because Sombra left the laboratory to go to her room, Angela grimaced at the attitude of Sombra who came to her to talk.

Mercy: "Sombra, I want to talk to you" -she said turning her to see her.

Sombra: "What's wrong, doctor?" She said crossing her arms.

Mercy: "Something wrong with you?"

Sombra: "No, I know nothing happens to me" -she said without concern.

Mercy: "Then, if nothing happens to you, why did you throw up on Moira's chemicals?"

At that moment, Sombra felt a concern in her to listen to her question, she did not really want to let go of her secret that she was keeping and the worst thing for her was that she was with a doctor and that would bring her problems.

Sombra: "I do not know, just throw up and now" -she lied so she could not suspect anything.

Mercy: "Sombra, I'm a doctor and I know how a person lies"

Shadow: "I'm not lying" -she said a little angrily.

Angela watched Sombra with an eyebrow lift and headed for the emergency room.

Mercy: "Come with me"

Shadow: "Doctora, I'm not going to ..."

Suddenly, she fell silent to observe a threatening look from Mercy when she turned her gaze, Sombra of bad desire had to go with her and prayed that it was not what she thought.

Sombra: "Mierda ... I knew that sooner or later this would happen"

* * *

Busan

Dva huddled in her bed hugging her pillow after her night with Dae-hyun, she had never imagined that having sex could be so _painful_ for her. She instantly got up from her bed and got dressed to go to the kitchen, when she went down she noticed that Dae-hyun was nowhere to be found.

Dva: "How strange, why is he gone?" -She said taking some tea.

After grabbing a few sandwiches for breakfast, she quickly went to her living room to watch some television. When she did, she grabbed her cell phone to call Dae-hyun, but all she received was text answering and that tensed her a bit since she was calling him 6 times.

Dva: "Ach, what annoying answering machines" -she aid taking a cushion to embrace it.

From there, a call rang out and Dva quickly grabbed the cell phone just to see that it was a call from Brigitte.

Dva: "Hello Brig, what accounts?"

Brigitte: "Hana, where are you? Mr. Morrison has been looking for you and it seemed that he was serious "

Dva: "Oh, well, I was in a videogame tournament. I will go immediately to the ... "

She quickly fell silent when she heard a very loud scream that came from the cell phone and that scared her a bit.

Dva: "Brig, what's wrong, all right?"

Brigitte: "Ah, that. When you come you'll know" -she said cutting the line.

Dva grimaced as she looked at her cell phone, quickly put on her suit and went to her MEKA to go to the Overwatch base.

Dva: "I hope nothing bad happened"


	8. Back to base

King's Row

Lena was snuggled into Greg's chest while he hugged her after having sex. For Lena, it was something she would never forget in her life after making Greg moan many times and herself. Greg, on the other hand, was totally exhausted after Lena did every pose of sex she knew and in his opinion was very demanding, but he did not regret doing all that.

Lena slowly opened her eyes while looking at Greg who was still asleep hugging her, she smiled and approached her face to give him a morning kiss.

Tracer: "Good morning, darling, get up" -she shook him a little.

Greg: "5 more minutes ..." he murmured, settling on his pillow.

Lena laughed at that and something occurred to her so she could pick him up, she squeezed his member tightly making Greg quickly open his eyes.

Greg: "AY! Lena, that was unnecessary" -he growled.

Tracer: "It's not, it was necessary if you ask me" -she smiled at him.

After both of them could get up, Lena stretched out a little more while Greg put on his underpants and pants while he looked at her who gave him a mischievous smile.

Greg: "What?" -He said without knowing what he was thinking.

Tracer: "You enjoyed it, right?" -She said sexily.

Greg: "I do not know, I ...

Before she could say anything Lena approached him, she put her knees on the bed and she kissed him deeply while playing with his tongue. Greg did not miss that moment and hugged her from under her making her moan.

Tracer: "You're really handsome" -she said licking his lips.

Greg: "What? I thought you're a lesbian?"

Tracer: "Now I'm bisexual, thanks to you" -she said kissing him again.

They both played with their bodies even while kissing, but instantly Lena's phone rang and she answered while Greg kissed her by the neck.

Tracer: "Hello?"

Mercy: " **Lena is me, Angela** "

Tracer: "Hi Angela, what's wrong?" -She said kissing Greg as she listened.

Mercy: " **Well, I want you to come to the base. It seems that a big problem Gabriel is doing** "

Tracer: "What happened?"

Mercy: " **He's arguing with Sombra** "

Tracer: "Oh that. Angela, you know this is a habit of ...

Mercy: " **Sombra is pregnant** "

Tracer: "Oh ... well, that's good, ¿right?"

Mercy: " **Sure, but she is one month pregnant and did not tell us about it knowing that in that month she went to dangerous missions** "

Tracer: "She was trying to lose her baby ?!" -she scream.

Mercy: " **She did not tell me that, but I suppose if she does not tell me about the father** ".

Tracer: "Well, I'll be there"

Mercy: " **Very good, see you Lena** "

Tracer: "Goodbye Angela" -she said hanging her cell phone.

When hanging up, Lena kissed Greg for the last time as she got ready to go to the base.

Greg: "You go to the base"

Tracer: "Sure, there's a problem there and I have to be there for it" -she said putting on her accelerator.

Greg: "Well, see you then" -he said putting on his shirt.

Tracer: "Goodbye, love" -she said kissing him "And I think that 'little gift' also has to be shared for Emily" - she said biting her lower lip.

Greg rolled his eyes to know what he really meant and watched her go to his door to leave his house.

Greg: "Wow, she's good ... in bed"

* * *

Paris

Widowmaker: "Oh Andres, keep it up!" -She cried.

Andres: "I'm leaving, I'm leaving ..." -he said behind her.

Both: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Widowmaker moaned at the last act he did together with Andres. He pulled his member up his ass while his pants went up.

Andres: "That was incredible" -he was panting.

Widowmaker: "You did very well, bebé" -she said kissing him.

From there, her communicator began to ring and she answered.

Widowmaker: "Salut" (Hello in French)

Moira: " **Amelie, I'm Moira. Listen, come quickly to the base** "

Widowmaker: "Now?" -She said a little annoyed.

Moira: " **Yes, goodbye and I'll wait for you there** " -she said hanging her communicator.

Widowmaker picked up her latex suit and prepared to leave but not before saying goodbye to Andres.

Widowmaker: "Well Andres, I have to go" -she said playing with his member.

Andres: "Yes, well, see you then"

Widowmaker: "See you, Mon homme" (My man in French)

From there, she opened a window and walked away from the apartment leaving him alone and Andres fell off his bed to scream.

Andres: "Great woman!"


	9. Facing being a mother

Overwatch base

Reaper was growling more than usual, for some it was not a surprise since it was part of his personality, however, he had a pretext to be that way.

Reaper **: "** Sombra, I'll tell you one last time ... **Why the fuck are you pregnant?!** " -he shout echoing throughout the base.

Sombra, who remained silent after Mercy put on her pregnancy in the infirmary, did not say a word. She stayed with Reaper regardless of his annoyance and hated that conversation he had.

Reaper: "I'm talking to you, damn it" -he growled.

Sombra: "IT'S OK!, yes, I got pregnant. Any problem?" -She said annoyed.

Reaper: "Any problem? Do you know how to keep that baby inside you?" -He said crossing his arms.

Sombra: "Since when are you interested in my life? Because I understand that you're always in a bad mood with me always."

Reaper: "And that's the reason, you always do any stupidity without thinking."

Sombra was silent at that time watching the ground while growling slightly, she really did not want to be pregnant and be a mother since that would be a responsibility that would not take, but, thanks to her nonsense is in this situation.

Sombra: "Shut up, Gabe, I know what I have to do" -she said looking at him.

Mercy, who was with them listening to the conversation, was a little surprised at what Sombra had said.

Reaper: "Well, at least you think. What are you going to do?"

Sombra: "Abort ..."

 **¡ZAP!**

Sombra was shocked to receive a slap on the cheek, turning to look at Mercy who looked at her with anger in her eyes while Reaper was watching the scene.

Mercy: "ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT?! As you can say that evil, perhaps you do not have a heart as that child is born that is not even the fault of what **YOU** have committed" -she said releasing all her anger.

Sombra: "Alright, maybe the idea of 'aborting' was something I did not think about well. Maybe putting it up for adoption would be the best thing for me ... "

 **¡ZAP!**

Once again, Sombra was slapped by Mercy who still had her anger and if she was going to say something else that would bother her, she would receive something worse than a slap.

Mercy: "Really, Sombra, you're the worst woman I've seen" -she said rubbing her forehead.

Reaper watched as Mercy slapped Sombra 2 times and personally, he rejoice a little. Mercy was going to the door, but not before saying something to Sombra.

Mercy: "I'll take care of that baby is born healthy, the rest will depend on you" -she said leaving the room.

Reaper did the same, turning into a dark smoke, leaving Sombra grunting in silence, but also sobbing with silence so that no one would hear.

Mercy walked through the corridors still annoyed with Sombra for everything she had said about her baby, she hated women who wanted to get rid of a baby just because they do not know how to raise it. At least for her, her baby was in good hands, she look at her stomach that would almost reach a month and caressed giving it the love she had to give.

Mercy: "Quiet, my sweet little angel, I will give you all my love so you can live happily" -she smiled at it.

At random, she look observed Lena who came out of the lab and had a slight smile.

Mercy: "Hello Lena, what are you doing?" -she greet her.

Tracer: "Hello Angela, I came to see Winston about some things"

Mercy: "What?"

When asked, Lena became a little nervous and smiled slightly.

Tracer: "Well ... to have a baby" -she smiled weakly.

Angela raised her eyebrows while seeing her still nervous.

Mercy: "You still have the idea of having a baby"

Tracer: "Angela, you too" -she replied.

Mercy: "Oh sorry, I did not mean to get you wrong" -she apologized to her.

Tracer: "It's just because I'm a lesbian, I do not have the need to be a mother" -she said, remembering those moments that happened to her.

Mercy: "Lena, I did not want to put you like that" -she begged.

Tracer: "Well, I think it's too late" -she said with his back to her.

Angela sighed as she saw Lena going away while listening to her sobs, she really felt bad for reminding him of those moments that had happened during the past year. She turned to go to the lab only to see Dva who was on her cell phone sending text message to someone.

Mercy: "Hi Hana, to whom do you send those messages?"

Dva: "To my Dae ... I mean, some friends" -she said her.

Angela blinked for a few seconds while she saw that she was going somewhere else, but there was something in her that Angela suspected. But, she did not give importance for now and went to the laboratory.

 ** _1 month later_**

Mei walked through all the rooms carrying a small bag, looking at each room he saw the one he was looking for. She knock on the door to see if the person was there.

Mei: "Lena, are you there?"

Tracer: "Yes, love, a few seconds" -she said through the door.

Mei waited for him to open the door and immediately opened it, Lena told her to pass and she nodded and entered her room.

Tracer: "Did you bring what I asked?"

Mei: "Yes, here you are" -she said putting her hand in the bag.

When it came out, it was a pregnancy test that Lena had asked for. During the past month, Lena had told Emily about Greg and some symptoms she had after having sex with him, although she already knew that it was those symptoms she had to buy a pregnancy test to confirm it.

Tracer: "Well, I'll go to the bathroom" -she said going there.

Upon entering the bathroom, Mei sat on her bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom to find out if she was pregnant or not. 5 minutes passed since she had entered and had not left, Mei then was where she leaning on the door.

Mei: "Lena, everything okay?"

As she opened the door, she saw Lena sobbing with her hands on her face, Mei guessed it had happened and she was sad about it.

Mei: "Oh Lena, I'm so sorry" - she said putting a hand on her shoulder.

However, when she saw her face sobbing her expression was not sadness, but allergy.

Tracer: "Positive"


	10. the news of pregnancy is good, right?

Lena was crying with happiness sitting on her bed while she saw the pregnancy test that indicated she was really pregnant, Mei was embracing her for knowing that she would be a mother.

Mei: "Lena, I'm happy for you" -she said leaving her to hug.

Tracer: "Thank you Mei, you do not know how happy I am to be a mother" -she dried a tear.

Mei: "Good thing you're a mother. By the way, who is the father?" she ask.

Tracer: "His father's name is Greg, Emily already knows him and she agrees him to be the father to my baby" -she said holding her stomach.

Mei: "You hear he's a good person"

Tracer: "Yes, it is. When I met him he behaved very well with me and that's what I liked most about him"

Mei: "Liked?"

Tracer: "Yes, now I'm bisexual because ..." - she said blushing a little making Mei realize what she wanted to say.

Mei: "I understand. Now, will you tell the others?"

Tracer: "It seems fair to tell you that I'm pregnant" -she said she getting up from her bed.

Both women left the room to tell the others about Lena's pregnancy, just upon arrival they observed Jack who was standing in the door of the infirmary with his arms crossed.

Tracer: "Mr. Morrison, what's wrong?" -she ask.

Jack stared at her and made a slight sigh to answer.

Soldier 76: "Lena, what happens is that Hana is in the infirmary" -he said.

Mei: "Something wrong?" -She said a little worried.

Soldier 76: "Well, what happened is that she, along with Rutledge and Orisa, was on a mission on Route 66 fighting some Omnics until she was too sick in her stomach and started vomiting inside her MEKA. Fortunately, Orisa and Rutledge managed to destroy the attacking Omnics and took her healthy to this place"

Tracer: "Do you know anything about her?" -she ask.

Soldier 76: "Not yet, Angela is checking her" -she said looking at the wall.

Mei: "Ok. Lena, are we going?"

Tracer: "Good"

Both women left leaving Jack still standing by the door while waiting for Angela's response.

* * *

In the laboratory, Winston was building an artifact capable of teleporting a person or thing while Moira was doing rare experiments, typical of them.

Moira: "Great, now with just that bit of drop I can give the perfect formula for ..."

Winston: "And here we go again ..." -he rolled his eyes.

When Moira was about to give the last drop, the door abruptly opened and an excited Lena accompanied by Mei entered.

Tracer: "Winston!" -she screamed with joy.

That scream caused Moira to lose balance from the bottle that caused everything to spill into the substance that was going to give her a drop and she made a smoke explosion being the affected ones she and Winston, both turned to see Lena who smiled shyly.

Winston: "Lena, you almost killed us"

Moira: "Fortunately, this experiment was very mild, so to speak" -she said, wiping her face.

Tracer: "Well, I want to tell you something" -she smiled at them.

Winston was a bit surprised while Moira, although not interested in the things of others decided to listen to her if she said something really interesting.

Tracer: "I ... I'm pregnant!" -she screamed.

Winston/Moira: "What ?!" -they shouted in unison.

Lena blinked her eyes twice as she saw them at her reaction.

Tracer: "What's wrong?" -she ask them both.

Winston: "Well, what he tells us is something that he does not believe in" -he said.

Tracer: "What do you mean?" -She said raising an eyebrow.

Winston was hesitant about what she was going to say until Moira stepped in.

Moira: "What the ape wants to say is that you look a little _childish_ so you can be a mother" -she told her.

Lena narrowed her eyes at the two while making a grimace of disgust.

Tracer: "I already understand ... you think that since I behave a little _outside_ of my age I am not qualified to be a mother"

Winston: "Lena, that was not what you ..."

Tracer: "Goodbye" -she said angrily leaving the lab.

Lena left the laboratory annoying leaving Mei behind, she and Winston looked angrily at Moira who chose her shoulder.

Moira: "What? I said something wrong?"

* * *

Jack was still waiting for Angela's answer about Hana's situation, what she did not know was that in the room she heard sobs coming from Hana about her situation.

Mercy: "Take it easy, Hana, take it" -she said handing her a handkerchief.

Hana took it and blew her nose to calm down a bit while controlling herself.

Dva: "Angela, please. Tell me what is what I just saw is not true?"

Mercy: "I'm sorry Hana, but it's true. You're pregnant" -she told her.

Dva: "No, no, no, I can not be pregnant" she said holding her face.

Mercy: "Why? Do not you want to be a mother? "

Dva: "Of course I want to be a mother, but not now. I do not know how to raise a baby "

Mercy: "If I want I can help you, my baby will be the first to be born and maybe I can help you with yours"

Hana wiped her tears at the suggestion of Angela.

Dva: "Really?"

Mercy: "Of course, now I must tell Jack about your ..."

Dva: "No! Please, do not tell Mr. Morrison about my pregnancy"

"It is not necessary, Hana"

Dva: "Ugh, that's good. I thought ... wait, who said that? "

Hana looked up when she saw a stern Jack who was watching her with eyes that did not convey any emotion, she brought saliva to know what would come next.

Dva: "I'm in a huge mess ..." -she said to herself.


	11. Telling truths and the proposal

Hana was silent when Jack entered the room, Angela was getting a bit uncomfortable and had an idea that would be approved by Jack and not by Hana.

Mercy: "Well, I'm going to see how the others are doing" - she said as she went to the door.

Jack stared at her and Hana was complaining inside to see what she did until he saw her leave the room making the Korean player uncomfortable.

Dva (Mind): "Now what do I do? It is not possible that I could be pregnant, if I had myself taken care of when I had relations with Dae-hyun ... I think so" -she said thinking confusedly.

Soldier 76: "Hana" -said finally making the silence break.

Hana swallowed at his almost annoying tone and she did her best to look him in the eyes.

Dva: "Y-yes ... Mr. Morrison" -said trembling with fear

She knew perfectly the attitude of Jack when he joined Overwatch, she knew that he was a man of strong words and almost violent behavior for people who did not obey him or who did any wrongdoing and she thought he was one of those people.

Soldier 76: "It is true that you are pregnant" -he said looking at her face.

Dva: "Y-yes" -she said stammering.

Soldier 76: "How old are you?"

Dva: "19 years old, Mr. Morrison"

Soldier 76: "The father?"

Dva: "My friend Dae-hyun, Mr. Morisson"

Soldier 76: "He knows about your pregnancy"

When he asked about that, Hana was hesitating about how she was going to respond knowing that she did not have information about him. She take a breath and prepare for the worst.

Dva: "No ... he does not know I'm pregnant" -she said looking at the floor.

Jack stared at her and shook his head as he turned to leave.

Soldier 76: "If you want to be honest Hana, you're not ready to be a mother" -he said closing the door of the room.

Hana at that moment began to cry while thinking about the harsh words of Jack that told him about that she was not prepared to be a mother, it was like a stab in the heart.

Dva: "He's right, I'm not ready" -she said putting her hands on her face full of tears.

Jack walked through the corridors of the base to meet Reaper and Ana who was talking, but Reaper was with his arms crossed while listening.

Soldier 76: "Guys, we have another pregnant"

Ana: "Really? Who?"

Soldier 76: "Ugh ... Hana" -he said sighing

Reaper: "Song ... I do not think she's a good mother considering her age and her behavior" -he said frankly.

Ana: "Ay Gabe, when not you with your bad vibes" -she said shaking her head.

Reaper grunted and turned back to watch Overwatch's engineer, Torbjörn, who was looking for his daughter Brigitte.

Torbjörn: "Hey guys, have you seen my daughter?" -he ask.

Ana: "Yes, I've seen her in the kitchen eating an awful lot of food and I know who inherited that" -she said looking at Torbjörn very closely.

Torbjörn: "Oh, that's my daughter. I'll go and look for her" -he said as he made his way to the kitchen.

The 3 leaders of Overwatch stayed looking at him until they set their sights on Ana.

Ana: "What?" -she ask

Soldier 76: "They do not believe that she ..."

Ana: "We'll find out later" -she said as she went to look for her daughter.

Jack thought while Reaper continued as if nothing had happened.

Reaper: "I told you that this place would be full of babies"

Soldier 76: "Not now, Gabriel"

* * *

 **Mall - California**

Angela with her boyfriend Mark walked through the center while watching some advice for their future baby, however, Angela did not know what Marcos took her here to ask her to be his wife.

Mercy: "Marcos, you are the best thing that has happened to me in life" -she said touching his chin.

Marcos: "The same thing about you, Angela" -said this one stroking his cheek.

From there, Angela proceeded to kiss him on the lips savoring his mouth making Marcos caress his back making the experience very enjoyable for both.

Marco: "Angela, since I met you and now that we're going to have a baby. I ... " -he said as he took out a small box from his pocket.

Angela's eyes widened as Marco opened the small box to reveal an engagement ring.

Marco: "Angela Ziegler, do you want to be my wife?"

At that moment, tears fell on Angela's face indicating her response.

Angela: "Oh Marcos ... Yes, if I want to be your wife" -she said embracing his neck kissing him passionately.

Both kissed very passionately as Angela's tears gathered in Marcos' face, though he did not care at all. During that day, it was the best day for Angela.


	12. Thinking about genres

Sombra was in the kitchen eating some Burritos with chili and an orange soda, taking advantage of the fact that the other agents were still asleep, with everyone knowing about her pregnancy, she did not know what to do about it having to bear the responsibility of being a mother and she in her respective opinion did not interest him at all.

Sombra: "As I was so stupid as to let me get pregnant" -she said giving a bite to her Burrito- "I should have put on a protection before doing the act".

Finishing her first Burrito, she went straight to the refrigerator to grab some mayonnaise until she heard the sound of the door opening to watch the sniper and ex-assassin Talon, Widowmaker who was totally exhausted.

Shadow: "Hi Amelie, I see you have not slept very well" -she said closing the refrigerator.

Widowmaker: "I'm not in the mood, Sombra" -she said as she made a coffee.

Sombra sat at the table eating her Burritos while Widowmaker was having her fresh coffee, she already knew that she was pregnant after having sex with Andres, but she did not tell the others because she knew what they would judge her about if she could not be a Good mother because of the acts she committed in the past. She kept that to herself, but it would give her stomach by the third month and she had to tell them all and of course, Andres.

Widowmaker: "So, happy about your pregnancy?" -She said, making a mockery of her attitude.

Sombra growled at her sarcastic joke that glared at her as she ate her Burritos.

Widowmaker: "You eat too much Cherrie, that's what I listen to, the cravings," -she said, sipping her coffee.

Sombra: "You have to talk about my pregnancy, now?" -she said raising an eyebrow.

Widowmaker: "I thought you wanted to talk about your future ..."

Sombra: "I do not care what you want to talk about! As soon as it's born, I'll put it up for adoption and an end point" -she said, getting up from the table.

Widowmaker raised an eyebrow with a slow sip of her coffee until it was finished.

Widowmaker: "Very cruel, do not you think?"

Sombra: "Look who's talking" -she said sitting down.

Widowmaker stared at her as she got up to get some Croissants for breakfast, but she did not stop her from listening to the hacker's sobs making her pay attention to her.

Widowmaker: "What's the matter with you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sombra: "It's that, it's unfair. Why did I have to get pregnant? I did not know I had to face those situations" -she said sobbing as she clenched her fists.

Widowmaker: "See the good side, Sombra. You'll have someone so you can not be alone for the rest of your life" -she said turning around.

Sombra: "What do you know about my situation? You're not even pregnant to understand what is happening to me" -she said looking at her.

Saying that, Widowmaker stopped for a while after hearing what Sombra said. She approached Sombra bringing her face closer to hers making the Mexican uncomfortable.

Widowmaker: "Cherrie, you do not know how I understand you" -she said with a disdainful look.

Sombra: "What?" -She said with confusion.

Widowmaker pulled away from Sombra's face as she left the kitchen leaving her completely flabbergasted after she told her about her understanding of her pregnancy. Sombra suddenly widened her eyes when she realized what she said.

Sombra: "Maybe, she ..."

* * *

In the main room, Lena along with Hana, Faheera and Mei were sitting congratulating Angela on her marriage to Marcos. She told them that her wedding would be in 2 months and she had enough time to plan it.

Tracer: "Angela, I'm very happy for you" -she said congratulating her on her marriage.

Mercy: "Thanks Lena. And for the other day, I ... "

Tracer: "Do not worry, I think I exaggerate a little with you" -she said hugging her.

Pharah: "And where will the wedding be?" -She ask.

Mercy: "In a part of California that, coincidentally, is called Switzerland, near the sea" -She confirm.

Mei: "Aww, it's very beautiful to get married near the sea" -she said imagining about that.

Within the conversation of the girls, there was one that had not spoken at all and it was Hana. She was thinking about her pregnancy and the absence of Dae-hyun. They all noticed her expression and changed the subject to talk to her.

Pharah: "Hana, are you okay?" -she ask touching her shoulder.

Dva: "Oh? Yes, of course, I'm fine. Nothing happens to me" -she said as she calmed down.

Mercy: "Sure? Remember that you can not put yourself in that state since it will transmit that to your baby"

Tracer: "It's about that, right?" -She ask.

Hana sighed while nodding slightly making the others look at each other.

Mei: "Hana, do not worry. You will see that when she is born she will be the happiest woman in the world "-she said encouraging her a little.

Dva: "It's not about that, Mei. It's about his father" -she said, giving him a tear.

All were surprised to mention the father of their baby who practically did not know except Angela.

Pharah: "Who is your father?"

Dva: "Dae-hyun ..."

Tracer: "Wait, your MEKA partner?" -She asked confused.

Dva: "Yes, the same" -she confirmed it.

Mei: "I'll leave you?"

Dva: "No, I just do not know anything about him about it" -she said controlling herself a bit so as not to cry.

Mercy: "Did you try to call him?"

Dva: "Several times, but he does not answer me and I'm sure something happened to him"

Tracer: "But, from whom?"

Dva: "I do not know, probably from an organization that wants to take revenge with us"

Pharah: "The only organization I know is Talon and that is already forgotten" -she said satisfying herself a bit when saying that.

Mercy: "Do not worry, Hana. You will see that it will be appearing "-she said causing Hana to calm down a bit.

Suddenly, they all heard a vibrator and it came from Faheera's cell phone who observed who it was.

Pharah: "It's my boyfriend, I'll be back soon" -she said leaving the room.

That left the women to talk about their babies.

Tracer: "I'm waiting for the day my beautiful baby is born" -she said touching her stomach.

Mei: "And what do you want them to come out?" -She ask the 3 pregnant women.

Mercy: "In my case, I want it to be a girl. It would be nice to share an experience like when I had it with my mother when I was little"

Tracer: "Well in my case, I want a boy. I want it with everything and Emily agrees that it is a boy, it would be very nice to raise it"

Mei: "And you, Hana?" -she ask.

Dva: "Well ... boy, I guess" -she said without thinking.

While talking about the gender of their babies, the door opened to reveal the youngest of the organization, Efi Oradele who was accompanied by Junkrat talking about a few things.

Junkrat: "It's not fair that Mr. Morrison put me to wash clothes for 4 months" -he said with a snort.

Efi: "Well that happened to you for making a rubble in the training room with Mr. Mcree and Lucio"

Junkrat: "Hey, we were having fun. In addition, they also received their ... "

Mercy: "Hi guys, what's up?" -she greet the 2.

Efi: "Hi Dr. Ziegler, I wanted to ask you something."

Mercy: "Of course dear, tell me with confidence" -she smiled at her.

Efi took a breath and prepared to speak.

Efi: "How are babies made?" -She ask innocently.

All the girls became uncomfortable upon hearing the girl's question, Angela was not sure to answer about the creation of the babies since she was not old enough to understand it. Junkrat observed them all and sighed towards Efi who looked at him.

Junkrat: "That's very easy. When making a baby, the man puts his ... "

All: " **Jamison!** " -They shouted in unison.


	13. Knowing the sex of the baby

5 Months later

Lena went to the infirmary along with Emily to find out the sex of the baby she was expecting, during those months of gestation, Lena rarely ate all kinds of food whether she did not like it or simply combined them. For her it was new and it must have been because her baby was asking for an exaggerated diet, but she was happy to give everything to her baby. When lying on the stretcher, Angela, who was 6 months pregnant and newly married to her husband Marcos, checked Lena's stomach while watching the screen her baby could see from there.

Mercy: "Are you ready to see your baby, Lena?" -she ask the excited woman.

Lena watched Emily who was excited to know the sex of the baby that her gaze was where the doctor giving her approval.

Tracer: "Yes, I want to see it" -she said extremely excited.

Seeing her happiness, Angela clicked to reveal the baby on the screen. Lena was very fond of seeing her baby from the screen making Emily do the same, it was the best thing that could have happened to the pilot.

Tracer: "It's so beautiful, look at her pretty little face" -she said looking at her baby from the screen.

Emily: "Yes, it's very cute" -she said taking a picture with Lena's cell phone.

Tracer: "Send the picture to Greg, Emily. You also have to know what your baby is like" -she said looking at the redhead.

Emily smiled at Lena as she did what she had said, she met him in the third month of pregnancy and was pleased with the kind of person Lena had described.

Tracer: "What is the sex of my baby, Angela?" -she ask.

Angela smiled at her as she turned her around to give her confirmation.

Mercy: "It's ... a boy" - she said confirming.

Both Lena and Emily were thrilled to know that the baby was a boy, Lena let loose a few tears of happiness knowing that she would be the best mother for her son. Emily, despite not being able to have children, would be a great mother to Lena's baby.

Mercy: "Well, this is all for the moment" -she said finishing the check-up.

Lena got up off the stretcher lowering her shirt even with the tears that fell slowly down her cheeks and she cleaned them, now that she knew the sex of her baby she had to buy everything she needed for when she was born.

Tracer: "I'm very happy to know what a boy is" -she said looking at Emily.

Emily: "We are going to take care of him with all our affection" -she said hugging her.

Both women embraced while Angela smiled at the scene and touched her stomach knowing very well the sex of her baby who was a girl.

Tracer: "Everyone should be happy about the genders of their babies" -she told Angela.

Mercy: "Well, with respect to it ..."

Lena made a face to hear Angela's tone that quickly asked her about it.

Mercy: "There are 2 women who still can not afford to be mothers" -she said crossing her arms.

Tracer: "Who?" -she ask.

Angela gave a little sigh before answering Lena's question.

Mercy: "Hana and Sombra"

Lena remained silent when she heard from the women that they were not yet ready to be mothers. In the case of Hana, knowing that her baby was going to be a boy, did not change her mood since she was still thinking about how she was going to deal with her as a mother since she did not know anything about her father. Sombra on the other hand, was with the idea of not being a mother because she simply wanted it to be like that, but she kept her baby born knowing that it was also going to be a boy since Angela threatened her that, if it would endanger the baby, She would put the hacker in danger.

Tracer: "They have to face being mothers, they do not know the harm they do to them"

Mercy: "Right, but from Hana I would not worry, but from Sombra who has watched her" -she said while squinting her eyes.

Tracer: "Good. See you, Angela" -she said, saying goodbye to the doctor.

Mercy: "Until the other one, Lena. You too, Emily" -she said, saying goodbye to the two women.

Both women left the room leaving Angela to review some papers while thinking about the months that would follow when the babies of each heroine are born.

Mercy: "This will become a nursery, Haha" -she said, laughing at that.

* * *

In the kitchen, Ana and Faheera had breakfast together while talking about the months that had passed. Faheera was 6 months with Angela and Sombra and they were really tired months because of everything her mother did when she was inside her, luckily for her, her mother gave her some advice so she could have a few quiet months.

Pharah: "Mother, I thank you for your advice that you gave me. They helped me a lot" -she said, thanking her.

Ana: "You do not have to thank me, my girl. I am your mother and I will help you in everything you need" -she said holding her hand.

Faheera smiled at her as she smiled at her mother and before she could say anything to her, they heard the news he was giving in the room that was very close to the kitchen who saw Jack, Torbjörn and Reinhardt.

Reporter: " ** _And happening to other news, during yesterday there was a robbery in the Overwatch museum that is in California. The security cameras could not capture the thief's movements since the stolen things disappeared instantly, the police are investigating the events and then ..._ **"

Everyone was surprised to hear the news about the robbery that had occurred in the museum dedicated to them.

Soldier 76: "Who would steal the things that were in the museum?" -He asked himself.

Reinhardt: "It will not be some new organization that wants to fight" -he said clenching his fist.

Torbjörn: "Who knows, but we have to find out"

The 3 older men nodded and left the room to go to the meeting room, what they did not know is that in the window you could see some trackers who watched them in secret and flew quickly to avoid being seen by any agent.


	14. Hanging out

Lena, Hana and Mei were watching television in the main room eating some sandwiches to avoid going to the kitchen every time, Lena had prepared some sandwiches with French fries with ham and cheese plus a lettuce and Hana ate 3 packages of Doritos and one pitcher with lemonade. Mei watches the mothers-to-be eating while watching television and was a bit surprised since they had exaggerated with the food, but she do not judge her and she continued watching television.

Tracer: "Uhmm ... this is very delicious, do not you think, honey?" -She said, touching her stomach for 5 months.

Dva: "The doritos are the best that have created this world" -she said enjoying her mouthful.

Mei: "Girls, do not you think they exaggerate with food?"

Tracer: "Mei, my baby asks me for food and I can not deny him that"

Dva: "I'm counting on you, Lena. My baby also does the same to me "-she said looking at her stomach.

Mei: "It's fine. And speaking of that, did you think of their names? "

Lena and Hana blinked twice as they looked at each other and quickly regained consciousness.

Dva: "Well ... I thought like Dean, Derek, or Drake" -she said thinking about the right name for her son.

Tracer: "I was thinking it very well. It occurred to me like Charles, Harry, Jacob or maybe Patrick"

Mei: "They are very cute names for their babies" -she smiled at them.

At that moment, Reinhardt appeared along with Mcree who were preparing to watch television.

Reinhardt: "How are you, girls? Did you finish watching the television?" -he ask.

Tracer: "A little more and we left, Rein" -she answered.

Mcree: "Well, because when they finish seeing, Mr. Morrison wants to talk to you and Hana" -she said smoking a pore.

Reinhardt: "Mcree, can not you smoke somewhere else? You will hurt them" -he said looking at him with a disapproving face.

Mcree: "Who?" -she ask.

At that moment, he observe what he meant when he look at Lena and Hana coughing a little because of the smoke that came out of her pore. He took it off and sat on the couch waiting for the girls to leave the room.

* * *

In the kitchen, Angela and Brigitte prepared the food while talking a little about their babies. Brigitte was 5 months pregnant with her boyfriend Brock and she was scared at that moment when she was going to say it to him as well as her father, her boyfriend took it with joy while her father Torbjörn was initially disappointed a little about her, but I reflect a little and was also happy to be a grandfather.

Mercy: "It's good that soon you'll be mom, Brig" -she smiled at her.

Brigitte: "Thanks Angela, I think it will be a very tender experience" -she said looking at her stomach.

Mercy: "Almost all of us are going to be mothers"

Brigitte: "Almost?" -she ask.

Mercy: "Yes, the only ones who are not pregnant are ..."

Brigitte: "Oh, by the way, Angela. What happened?"

Mercy: "Of what?"

Brigitte: "With Jamison, Mcree and Lucio on your wedding day"

By mentioning about it, Angela immediately remembered what had happened on her wedding day with Marcos.

Mercy: "Well, I told them to come in the direction I gave them, remember?"

Brigitte: "Of course, in the invitation said it would be in Switzerland, but it does not explain that they came ... fallen from an airplane"

Mercy: "What happened was that they got confused with the name, Switzerland was the place of the name where it was on the beaches of the United States, near the sea."

Brigitte: "That explains everything. That's why they were the only ones that were missing "

Mercy: "Yes, although it was fun the way they presented themselves. Poor Jamison, got the worst part of the fall "-she said holding a pot.

Brigitte: "Did you put Switzerland where your wedding was?"

Mercy: "Yes. And also Marcos, since in Switzerland there is no sea "

Angela watched her stomach and caressed her with a smile of tenderness making Brigitte notice.

Brigitte: "I see you're very anxious to be a mother" -she said.

Mercy: "Yes, it's the best thing that could have happened to me" -she said a tear coming out of her eye.

Brigitte: "You will be a great mom, Angela"

Mercy: "Thanks Brig, you will be too"

Both women looked at each other while talking about their babies. They prepared everything so that everyone could eat and Angela was about to call until Zenyatta appeared to tell her something.

Zenyatta: Angela, Mr. Morrison wants to talk to you in the meeting room. You too, Brigitte" -he said calmly.

Brigitte: "What happened?"

Mercy: "We'll find out when we're there, thanks Zenyatta" -she said, thanking him for the warning.

Angela and Brigitte left the kitchen to get straight to the meeting room where Jack would be. As they walked, they found Efi and Orisa who were having fun with the hamster of the lunar colony, Hammond, who was better known as Wrecking Ball.

Mercy: "Hi Efi, have you seen Jack?" -She said kindly.

Efi: "Yes, he's in the meeting room with moms-to-be" -she said holding Hammond as she hugged him.

Brigitte: "All those who are pregnant?"

Orisa: "Indeed, Mr. Morrison has called the meeting because he wants to know how they will do their jobs when their babies are born"

Mercy: "What that was about, Jack is in doubt about how we're going to handle our jobs when our babies are born"

Efi: "But, they could not just leave their husbands to take care of them"

Mercy: "Yes, that's true Efi. But that would take like a few months since babies need to be by their mothers when they are born"

Efi understood what Angela told her and pointed out where Mr. Morrison was and both women left immediately leaving her with Orisa and Hammond.

Efi: "I do not know your Orisa, but when those babies are born there will not be a quiet night"

Orisa: "I do not understand, Miss Efi" -she said confused.

Efi: "As I understand it, babies at night sometimes cry so people can not sleep. That sure will have happened to my mom when I was a baby"

Orisa: "Oh, now if I understand"

From there, both together with Hammond went immediately to the laboratory leaving the place where they were.


	15. The meeting

Angela and Brigitte went into the meeting room where Jack was with Reaper and Ana, apparently they were waiting for them since there were all the women who were pregnant.

Soldier 76: "Angela, Brigitte, that's good. Take a seat" -he said, watching them.

Angela watched Hana, Lena, Sombra, Widowmaker and Faheera sitting at the table and she and Brigitte sat watching the 3 Overwatch leaders looking at them.

Ana: "Well, we call you here to know about your babies" -she said sitting down.

Dva: "About, what?"

Ana: "I mean how they will do it when they are born"

All the girls were silent at the question of the older woman, they did not know what to answer at that moment until Angela started talking.

Mercy: "Well, I was thinking that when my baby is born, I have to take care of her and have someone take my position" -she said.

Soldier 76: "Not bad, but who would replace you?"

Mercy: "My husband, he is also a doctor and will be able to heal the wounded"

Ana: "Alright, girls?" -She said to Lena and Hana.

Lena took a breath to say what she would do when her baby was born.

Tracer: "I was thinking the same thing as Angela, I can not travel because I am 5 months old and Emily will visit to help me with the baby"

Ana: "And the father?"

Tracer: "He is also helping me with everything, he really is a good man" -she said smiling to herself.

Dva: "I ... I do not know what I'm doing, I'm afraid of the truth" -she said looking down.

Reaper: "From being a bad mother ..."

Soldier 76: "Gabriel!" -he shout at him.

Ana watched him and gave him a half-closed look and turned to watch Hana.

Ana: "What do you mean, Hana?"

Dva: "What I mean is that, I do not know if I could be a good mother because ..." -she stopped when she remembered the reason.

Mercy: "Easy Hana, I told you I would help you with your baby" -she said her touching her shoulder.

Dva: "I know, but ... I miss him" -she said some tears.

Tracer: "Do not cry Hana, you have to be strong" -she said also touching her shoulder.

Soldier 76: "Well, maybe when your baby is born, I'll leave you some vacations just so you can be a good mother" -he approach her.

Dva: "Thank you, Mr. Morrison" -she said giving him a shy smile.

Brigitte: "My mom will help me with my baby and I think dad will do the same, he says he wants a very brave grandchild" -she said laughing at his suggestion

Ana: "Well, my Faheera already knows how to raise her baby when she is born" -she said observing her daughter.

Pharah: "Yes, Mother. I know I have to do" -she said looking at his stomach.

Ana: "Easy, my grandson has to be in good condition by the time he is born"

Reaper: "And you guys?" -He said to Widowmaker and Sombra.

Both women looked at him and exactly did not want to tell them anything, especially Sombra. Widowmaker already knew what she had to do because Angela told her about motherhood and needed her too, Sombra on the other hand, she already had her plan for when her son was born.

Widowmaker: "All I'll say is that Andres help me, that's all" -she said crossing her legs.

Everyone watched Sombra who had her arms and looked away, everyone sighed about their behavior and did nothing because of the baby inside.

Reaper: "It's useless to talk to her" -I growled.

Soldier 76: "Ok, with that this meeting is finished"

Ana: "Very good, I think ..."

Suddenly, a transmission came to the screen who was a call from Junkrat on Route 66.

Junkrat: " **Hello ... Hello ... Someone at the base?** "

Soldier 76: "Fawkes, what happens, and the others?" -he ask.

Junkrat: " **Well ... the Omnic with mad scientist are fighting against masked guys** "

Mercy: "How are they?"

Junkrat: " **They are ... they have black suits and the only thing that can be seen is their eyes ...** "

Soldier 76: "Do you need ...?"

Suddenly, an explosion could be heard in the transmission and the signal was cut off.

Ana: "I think we should go" -she said getting up.

They all left the room walking in different places and each of them asked who were the people who were attacking the others on Route 66.


	16. Love and lack of love for a baby

Angela opened the main door of the barracks as she went to the medical room to put on her robe to continue with her work, she had returned from the shopping center since she had bought counseling and clothes for her baby that was 3 months before she was born. She could not carry so much weight and decided to call Lucio and Junkrat so they could help her.

Mercy: "Thank you very much for helping me with the purchases, guys. I'll return the favor" -she said kindly.

Junkrat: "Help you? But if you had threatened us ..."

Suddenly, his mouth was covered by Lucio while he gave Angela a smile.

Lucio: "No problem, Angela. It is good to help a friend in pregnancy conditions "-he said smiling.

Angela smiled and opened the door of the medical room without noticing the whisper that Lucio made to Jamison.

Lucio: "Hey, we better not say anything about the threat Mr. Morrison gave us. This saves us problems"

Junkrat: "Good. But make it clear that I do not say anything just because I'm afraid, I do not ..."

Suddenly, he felt a hand touch his shoulder and it shuddered and turned only to see a smiling Angela.

Mercy: "Guys, put the purchases on the desk in the medical room. I will go to the kitchen"

Lucio/Junkrat: "Ok"

Angela was heading towards the kitchen until she met Mei who was standing in the bathroom door.

Mercy: "Hi Mei, what's wrong?"

Mei: "Oh, what happened was that Hana is there an hour ago"

Mercy: "And why?"

Mei: "What happened was that she ... uhm ... was eating chips many times"

Mercy: "What?! I told him not to eat those things, it will hurt the baby"

"I know how to control that!" -she shout what she assumed was Hana.

Mercy: "Hana, open the door right now"

Dva: "But, I'm fine ..."

Mercy: "I said ... now" -she squinted her eyes.

When she heard her tone of voice, she opened the door immediately and Angela got in and then locked the door.

Mei: "I think there will be a problem"

* * *

Sombra was sitting on the sofa watching television while eating a garlic bread, she was wishing that her son could finally be born ... to send him up for adoption and get rid of his problem.

Sombra: "I do not expect the desire to be born" -she said to her stomach.

She really wanted to not take care of her son when she was born and plan to escape from the base so that no one would realize her purpose. When she switched channels, she found a program that talked about motherhood and left it there just out of curiosity.

Sombra: "A program that talks about motherhood, even if you do not want to see it, it's better that you learn something when it's born" -she said while watching the program.

In the program they talked about the months of pregnancy, childbirth, baby care and more so that women who wanted to be mothers knew. Sombra analyzed everything she had seen and with that data, she had everything ready for when the baby was born.

Sombra: "Well, with that data I have everything ready for ..."

Suddenly, Widowmaker appeared holding a cup of coffee with a croissant and sat on the sofa while watching the program that was watching Sombra.

Widowmaker: "I see you want to be a great mother, Cherrie" -she told her.

Sombra: "What? I just need data to get it right and put it up for adoption" -she told her.

Widowmaker slowly shook her head indicating how badly she was doing, Sombra raised an eyebrow knowing well what she was doing.

Sombra: "What?"

Widowmaker: "It's very wrong to do that, did you know?"

Sombra: "I do not understand why you tell me those things, it's as if you care about the life of the baby I have. As far as I know, YOU do not talk about feeling"

At that moment, Sombra observed Widowmaker who fondly caressed her stomach causing Sombra to roll her eyes to see such a scene.

Widowmaker: "You know well that I was like that because of Talon, now I feel a little affection. After all, I'm going to be a mom"

Sombra: "That does not change the fact that you talk about feelings. What will you do next? Do not tell me you love the baby you have inside" -she teased.

Widowmaker left her cup while sighing slightly and got up from the sofa to go to the door but not before saying something to Sombra.

Widowmaker: "At least, I'll take care of my daughter and not put her up for adoption" -she said coldly as she left the room.

Sombra stared at her until she left the room and that left her in a doubt, did she really want to adopt her son just because she can not take care of him?

Sombra: "I'm ... Am I doing the right thing?" -She said to herself.


	17. Think about the future of the baby

Lena was texting Emily about her days, being pregnant could not travel to London and had to stay at the base until her baby was born. Emily had bought clothes and toys for the baby and was in a new house when she was born.

Tracer: "It's very nice of you to buy all that, Emily. You did not have to "

Emily: " **Do not say that Lena, I'm anxious for when it's born** " -she said excitedly.

Tracer: "I know, I wait for the months so that it arrives what we have waited for so much" -she said looking at her stomach of 6 months.

Lena felt that some tears fell, she hope for so many years to finally be a mother and finally that dream was becoming a reality.

Emily: " **Lena ...** " she said as she began to breathe deeply - " **Already thinking about what we will do** "

Tracer: "What do you mean, Emily?" She said confused at her question.

Emily: " **What I mean is ... how we will do it for when the baby grows up** " -she said making Lena confused even more.

Tracer: "I still do not understand you"

Emily: " **How are you going to live in a different family, having 2 mothers?** " -She said.

Lena understood clearly what she was saying, she knew that some people criticized homosexual couples and even more if they were family homoparental. However, that would not stop her from raising her son by having Emily as her other mother.

Tracer: "I understand it perfectly, but that will not stop me from raising my baby with you. I will not allow my baby to be discriminated against and intimidated"

Emily: " **That I'm sure, but what ...** "

Tracer: "Also, we have Greg to help us"

Emily: " **Are you sure Greg will help us?** "

Tracer: "Sure, you know he is not against homosexual couples"

Emily: " **Uhm ... I guess you're right** "

Tracer: "Emily, I just want to start a family. I do not care if people say, we'll be together with Dean "

Emily: " **Dean?** "

Tracer: "Yes, that will be his name. Dean Oxton "

Emily: " **Dean ... it's a nice name** "

Tracer: "Yes. You do not have to worry Emily. Dean will love his moms as much as his dad"

Emily: " **Did he really want me like his other mother despite not being my blood?** "

Tracer: "He will love you with everything without caring about that, because you will be his Mommy"

Emily: " **Ok, I have to go. Take care Lena** "

Tracer: "See you, Emily" -she said hanging her cell phone.

Lena sighed slowly as she watched the ceiling and got up to go to her room to stop while hiding, she had heard Sombra who was talking privately on her cell phone talking to someone about something. She came a little closer to listen a little because of curiosity.

Sombra: "Ok ... well, in 3 months I'll see you ... see you" -she said hanging her cell phone and walking as if nothing had happened.

Lena grimaced when she heard Sombra's conversation and assumed something bad would happen during the next 3 months.

Tracer: "Did he say 3 months? But in those months your baby would be born, unless ... no, I do not think I can do that ... Or can I? "

* * *

Already in another part of the base, Hana was on her laptop rejecting events due to her pregnancy. Deep down she felt very upset about doing that, but she thought that her son who was still inside her was not to blame for anything and she understood it at once. Also, the fact of the disappearance of Dae-hyun made her feel bad made her unable to sleep, which would complicate her later when she was born.

Dva: "Well, that was the last one. Now that I have done all the events that I had to refuse, my priority is to take care of you, my pretty baby" -she said, caressing her stomach fondly.

She left the room to go to Angela about how she felt and what she had to do by the time her son was born, because she was afraid of how to do it. When she got to the room, she noticed Angela writing some papers and quickly watched her.

Mercy: "Hi Hana, I see you're coming because of your baby"

Dva: "Yes, Angela. I want to know how I have to do when the time comes "

Mercy: "Alright, take a seat and then ..."

Suddenly, I heard someone was knocking on the door and Angela went to open only to find something that did not surprise her, but to Hana yes: Widowmaker.

Angela: "Amelie, I see that you are also coming because of your daughter" -she smiled at her.

Widowmaker: "Exactly, I just want to make sure my daughter is healthy by the time she is born" -she said entering the room without any permission.

Angela rolled her eyes and closed the door while watching the 2 pregnant women and readied everything to talk about everything when their babies were born.

Mercy: "Well, you better listen carefully because I will not repeat it" -she said holding her notebook as she prepared to begin her test.


	18. Who are they? and the adoption

Jack was reviewing the cameras that Junkrat, Moira, and Orisa had taken in the mission against the hooded people, observing determinedly who they were and could not find a reason for it.

Soldier 76: "Shit, who will these guys be? I do not find any resemblance to what I have faced "-he said while thinking even more.

While doing that, the door opened, causing Brigitte to come by and talk to him.

Brigitte: "Mr. Morrison, did you send me to call? "

Soldier 76: "Yes, listen, I want you to look for your dad and come here" -he said.

Brigitte: "Oh, well ... my father is not here"

Soldier 76: What? -He said a little confused.

Brigitte: "What happened is that my father is with my mother buying some things for my baby" -she said looking at her stomach for 5 months.

Jack did not question about the baby or the others, it was time that they were ready to be mothers and now with the hooded problem, he did not have to tell them anything so they would not worry.

Soldier 76: "I understand, you can retire" -he said turning to see the cameras.

Brigitte: "Good. See you, Mr. Morrison" -she said, leaving the room.

Brigitte was more than happy to be a mother and like Lena, she waited months to be born and take care of everything.

Brigitte: "My little one, I will soon have you in my ..."

 **¡CLASH!**

Suddenly, I heard a loud noise that came very close to her and I walk to see what had happened. Upon arriving, she saw Mcree who was arguing with the newcomer from the base, Ashe along with her partner BOB.

Ashe: "Mcree! Always with your stupidities" -she shout very annoyed.

Mcree: "Do not get like that, pretty. It could ruin your makeup" -he said, releasing the smoke from his joint.

Ashe took off the smoke that had thrown him and BOB was ready to beat him up until Brigitte stepped in.

Brigitte: "See you two, you can know what they are arguing about" -she said questioning they.

Ashe: "Look, this 'guy' got in my way and I hate someone who gets in my way" she reply.

Brigitte: "Ok, but you ..."

Mcree: "Oh please, I was walking quietly until you crashed with me and all this drama started"

Brigitte: "Well, that's your ..."

Ashe: "Drama?! At least I deserve an apology for your act "-she said looking at him with angry eyes.

Brigitte: "Hey, you could stop ..."

Mcree: "Whatever you say, I do not understand how Jack could recruit someone like you"

Ashe: "Repeat what you said ..."

Brigitte: "Shut up the 2!" -She shouted to both of them.

Mcree and Ashe watched an annoyed Brigitte who was touching her stomach because she had yelled at them and that caused them to argue again.

Mcree: "You saw, because of you she had to scream even pregnant" -he said looking at her fixedly.

Ashe: "My fault? She should not have shouted if YOU had apologized from the beginning. "

That discussion caused Brigitte to shake her head and started to leave the place.

Brigitte: "Why do not you guys get married and ready" -she said retiring.

That made both Mcree and Ashe blush fiercely while BOB just stared at the whole show.

* * *

Sombra was walking around in her room making her stomach hurt because of the 6 months she had and it was making it a bit difficult to walk exactly.

Sombra: "This to carry a baby inside you yes that gives you a direct pain in the ..."

Suddenly, her phone started ringing and she quickly answered to speak.

Sombra: "Hola?"

"Hi, is Ms. Colomar speaking?" The caller said.

Sombra: "Yes, are you in charge of adoptions?"

" _ **Of course, I call to say we accept that you give us your baby. Are you sure you want to put him up for adoption?**_ "

Sombra don't doubt it twice and quickly answered.

Sombra: "Yes, since I found out about my pregnancy, the only thing that made me was a direct pain. I want to put it up for adoption as it is" -she said without caring about his baby.

" ** _Okay. As she told us, she still has 3 months left to be born, so we'll wait for her in El Dorado to give us the baby_** "

Sombra: "Well, I'll wait for him there"

" ** _Excellent, then I leave it. Goodbye_** "

Sombra: "Ok, bye" - said hanging his cell phone.

She gave a little sigh and looked at her stomach once more and growled at that and picked her up to grab some suitcases to leave the base for when the baby was born. However, inside her she told her the opposite, in the bottom of her heart she did not want to do it since she would have at least someone to not feel alone. But that got rid of her mind and he began to see a few clothes to prepare it.

Sombra: "I do not care if I'm doing wrong, I'm not going to take care of that baby" -she said taking a few clothes.

What she did not know was that outside was a person who was watching her with a camera and started calling someone to tell her.

" **Boss, everything goes as you have planned** " -said observing Sombra taking off her clothes.

" ** _Well done, now we just have to wait for the day_** " -he said.

" **Yes, yes, yes, I have to hang up, goodbye** " -said this cutting to see what made him hang up immediately


	19. Wait comes to its end

3 months later

It's been 3 months and things were normal at the base, well, since Sombra always acted very strangely when she talked on the phone and Jack had kept with Ana and Reaper about the masked men who had attacked them. Also in these months 3 babies would arrive for 3 women who were Angela, Faheera and Sombra. Both Angela and Faheera waited for the day their babies were born while Sombra did the same ... to put him up for adoption. Marcos, Angela's husband had stayed at the base to await the arrival of his daughter to the world and had to be aware of his wife.

Mercy: "Marcos, do not be an exaggerator. I'll be fine" -she told her worried husband.

Marcos: "Honey, I just want you not to walk so many, think that today the baby could arrive" -he said making her sit down on the bed.

Mercy: "I do not think so, the baby could arrive on another day, but I do not think it's today" -she said, calming him down.

Marcos sighed as he saw a book about pregnancies, Angela looked at him for a few seconds while looking at her stomach that she was already 9 months old and waited for the day so that she could finally be a mother.

Marcos: "I'm going to the infirmary, you stay here and do not move" -he said.

Mercy: "Ok, my love"

Marcos approached his wife to kiss her and left the room leaving her alone. They spent 20 minutes and Angela was bored and although she did not want to worry too much about her husband, she decided to go out for a while to see what happened.

Mercy: "I have to be discreet so that Marcos does not notice me" -she said to herself.

Angela walked down the hall and heard some noise coming from the main room and watched Mcree, Junkrat, Lucio, Doomfist and Reinhardt who played pocket.

Junkrat: "Well guys, you better bet everything you have since this king is winning" -he said proudly.

Mcree: "Shit, I have nothing left to give" -he said tapping the table.

Lucio: "I only have my last album of my tour" -he said showing Junkrat.

Junkrat: "Do not you have anything else to give? I do not think it is necessary"

Lucio: "Hey!" -he scream offended.

Doomfist: "I have nothing to give"

Reinhardt: "I also have nothing"

Junkrat: "Well, maybe you can give me your weapons" -he said with a smile.

Doomfist/Reinhardt: "Do not even think about it" -they said in unison.

Angela laughed a little and left to go to the kitchen, on arrival she see Lena and Mei who talked a little about Lena's baby.

Mercy: "Hi girls"

Mei: "Angela! You should not be here, what if your baby will come today?" -She said worried.

Mercy: "You too, Mei. Marcos told me the same thing and I do not think the baby will arrive today"

Tracer: "Well, who knows"

Mercy: "Anyway, what are you talking about?"

Tracer: "Oh, about my baby. It only takes a month for me to hold him in my arms and fill them with kisses" -she said, imagining having her baby in her arms.

Mei: "You can tell you really want to be a mother, Lena"

Tracer: "Yes, both Emily and I will form a family. He will be the joy for us" -she said.

Mercy: "Oh, I almost forgot" -said taking an envelope in her pocket- "This came for you, Lena"

Lena opened the envelope and it contained a quantity of money plus a note that was from her son's father, Greg.

Tracer: "It's Greg's, he sent me some money for baby's things" -she said smiling a little.

Mei: "It's a lot" -she said surprised.

Tracer: "Yes, he works in a well-known company in London"

Mercy: "It shows that Greg cares so much about his son"

Tracer: "Sure, thanks to him I can finally become a mother. I owe him a lot" -she said smiling, remembering the day she met him.

Mei and Angela watched Lena who had a smile on her face and the Overwatch doctor went to the refrigerator to see what was in it.

Mercy: "Well, it seems that _someone_ is eating the food that was in the refrigerator" -she said observing the table that had food where Lena was.

The British smiled timidly making Angela sigh and go towards her.

Mercy: "Lena, how many times did I tell you ..."

However, she stopped talking and stood still for a few moments making Lena and Mei look at her confused.

Tracer: "Angela, are you okay?" -she ask.

Mei got up from the table and noticed that something was dripping into Angela's crotch while she was watching herself.

Mei: "Oh my ..." -she covered her mouth.

Mercy: "The baby ... is coming"

* * *

 ** _Finally, Mercy's daughter will be born. Now you will see a madness in the base and how others will react, that you will see in the next chapter._**


	20. The birth of a small angel

Everything had become a stir at the base, Mercy's daughter would be born there and everyone did not know what to do in those moments, but fortunately, her husband was there and took her to the infirmary so she could give birth. They were all sitting and some waiting for the news, all the girls waited for their friend's daughter to be born and they thought that each one would be there when their babies arrived.

Tracer: "Geez, that's how a pregnant woman feels, I hope mine is not something else ... moved" -she said making a face.

Mei: "I hope everything goes well in childbirth"

Dva: Angela is a brave woman, I'm sure she can handle this" -she said.

All the girls waited for the hours when everything was over and finally see the baby, Jack was in front of the door accompanied by Ana who was looking at him.

Ana: "Jack, do you worry so much about childbirth? It's like you're the father" -she said a little mockingly.

Soldier 76: "I'm not ready for your jokes, Ana. I'm like that since I want Angela to resist delivery" -he said watching the door.

Ana: "I know Angela very well, she will achieve it. She is a very brave woman "

Reaper was leaning against the wall listening to the conversation and what he said next left everyone with blank eyes.

Reaper: "Your husband is a surgeon, right?"

* * *

In the infirmary, Angela was lying on the bed laying while breathing heavily while looking at her husband who was preparing to start labor.

Marcos: "Quiet love, everything will turn out well in childbirth" -he said with great hope.

Mercy: "Yes, I know ... Ugh, Ugh, Ugh, ... this is new for me" -she said, breathing heavily.

Marcos arranged a good posture for his wife when he stopped to ask Angela.

Mercy: "Have you done this?"

When he heard it, Marcos rolled his eyes and realized that he did not know how to do it and was completely alone and needed help.

Marcos: "Now I go back" -he said as he ran to the door.

Upon opening, I observe almost everyone who was watching.

Pharah: "How is Angela?" -She said holding her stomach for 9 months.

Marcos: "I need 2 people to help me with the birth, is someone a specialized doctor?" -he ask everyone.

Everyone looked at each other nervously and Marcos feared the worst, everything was lost for him until suddenly ...

Moira: "I do it" - she said as she approached Marcos.

Everyone was stunned at Moira's surprise help, they did not know what to think about it, but Mark knew who it was because Angela had told him when she worked for Talon. He did not want her help, but as the situation was, he must accept her.

Doomfist: "Moira, are you a doctor?" -he ask the scientist.

Moira: "Not specifically, but I've read about childbirth since ... I want to be a mother" -she said confessing that desire.

Junkrat: "With that face and body I would say no one would notice her" -he told Lucio and Mcree.

However, at the time of turning he look at Moira who was staring at him and fearing a little about it.

Junkrat: "Shit ..." -he said to himself.

Moira: "I found the second person" -she said grabbing his arm tightly, taking him to the infirmary.

Marcos observed Moira and Junkrat, who was asking for help and everyone went into the infirmary leaving the others waiting.

Mcree: "Poor Jamison, I'm sure that when I go out I'll need a therapist" -he said.

* * *

Marcos and Moira were facing Angela watching her as she breathed heavily while Junkrat was in the middle of her, specifically on her legs.

Junkrat: "How the fuck do you want me to do that?! I'm not even a doctor" -he said worriedly.

Moira: "I know, but I've seen you take things very well" -she said putting on the doctor's gloves.

Junkrat: "Yes, but what does that have to do?"

Marcos: "It's enough for 2, they do not see that my wife is about to give birth" -he told them both.

Junkrat: "Dr. Ziegler, I did not know it was a lamp" -he said, drawing his humor at an inappropriate moment.

Marcos and Moira watched him growl making Junkrat shrug.

Mercy: "Hey, the baby already wants to leave ..." -she said who was about to scream.

Marcos: "Calm, my angel, we're going to prepare. Listen to me all, you have to do your best so that my daughter is born healthy" -he told them both.

Junkrat: "To order, boss" -he said preparing, although with a little fear.

Moira stepped back from Junkrat holding Angela's legs tightly for the baby to be born, from there, Angela started screaming doing everything she could to get her daughter out.

Marcos: "Come on, Angela! You can, our daughter has to be born!" -He said taking her hand.

Angela growled and shouted at the same time as she pushed so that the baby could leave, Moira noticed that the baby's head was coming out and told Mark.

Moira: "Surgeon, it's already coming out. You have to push! "

Everyone outside heard some cries from Angela and the pregnant women grimaced thinking that they would do the same.

Dva: "I hope mine is not very painful" -she said a bit feared.

Brigitte: "It's giving me a little bit of fear just by listening to Angela"

Ana: "This is how births are, girls. They can hurt, but at least they give you something beautiful" -she said, approaching her daughter.

Faheera smiled a little at that and watched her stomach who would give birth on any day.

In the infirmary, Junkrat watched with blank eyes as the baby came out and put a grimace about it.

Marcos: "Almost here, Angela!"

Angela screamed at the last moment and after a few seconds she heard some cries and opened her eyes when she realized what it was.

Junkrat: "She has done well, Dr. Ziegler. She's a sweet girl" -he said holding her.

Marcos observed his daughter who was crying and was being held by Moira to wash and dry her and some tears came out of her eyes, she was happy to know that he was a father and he observe Angela who was giving her a smile of joy also having some tears.

Junkrat: "I'll let others know about this" -he said going to the door.

That day, without a doubt, would be the best thing that had happened to Mercy and she was more than happy to finally be a mother.


	21. Tranquility at the moment

It had been a week since Mercy gave birth to her daughter and she was resting for a few days, she with Marcos was named Annie and they were more than happy to have her in their lives. Also, the girls went to see the new mother with her daughter and they were glad for her baby. Now that everything was done, Angela was in her room with Marcos who was helping her take care of the baby.

Mercy: "Is not that lovely?" -She said, stroking her cheek gently.

Marcos: "She's as beautiful as you are" -he said looking at his sleeping daughter.

Angela smiled about it and wrapped her arms around Marcos's neck giving her a passionate kiss that lasted a minute.

Mercy: "Now we are a great family" -she said lying on his chest.

Marcos: "Yes, I know," he said caressing her blonde hair.

* * *

Elsewhere on the base, Jack was sitting at his desk observing some files about "the mysterious hooded men" who were attacking them. He did not know who they were and why they attacked them, but what he did know was that he could be a danger to girls who were still pregnant and had to eliminate them at once.

Soldier 76: "Those damned, they just had to appear when we finished with Talon," he said snarling.

From there, Reaper appeared a little hurt while sitting on a chair. He had his black robe a bit torn because of the mission he had in Egypt.

Soldier 76: "Reyes, what happened to you?" -He ask approaching him.

Reaper: "Those bastards, the ape along with the omnic monk were attacked by those hooded and some goddamn omnics who helped them" -he said while breathing heavily.

Soldier 76: "Damn, those idiots are attacking us every time we go on a mission" -he said tapping the table.

At the door, Torbjörn appeared along with some plans he was carrying and put them on the table so they could see them.

Torbjörn: "Jack, I have designed some plans to help us detect who are those hooded" -he said showing them the plans.

Jack looked at them determinedly and Reaper did the same, after that they thought about how to devise them until they went towards Torbjörn.

Soldier 76: "Create them now ..."

* * *

In the main room, Sombra was watching television while changing the channels. She was one step away from the baby she was carrying so she could go out and put him up for adoption. However, she had to be very discreet so that nobody suspected her and there were already people who did it.

Sombra: "Come on, I just want you to be born at once" -she said watching her stomach.

To his dismay, Junkrat along with Mcree and Lucio sat at the main table preparing to play the pocket.

Junkrat: "Well guys, it's time to start this game" -he said, readying the letters.

Mcree: "This time I will not lose against you, Jamison" -he said taking off his hat.

Lucio: "Yes, Reinhardt and Doomfist withdrew because you wanted their weapons"

Junkrat: "Come on, it was just a joke. How do you take it seriously?" -He said, giving each one some letters.

Sombra concentrated on the channel while listening to the sounds of the trio of players, simply could not stand the noise and got up to shut their mouths.

Sombra: "Hey, could you make less noise?" -She said.

Junkrat: "Hello Sombra, do you want to play with us?" -He offered.

Sombra: "No, I'm trying to see the novel and could not concentrate because you guys make noises" -she said crossing her arms.

Lucio: "Geez, calm down Sombra. You could hurt your baby. "

Junkrat: "I do not think, she is not interested at all in her baby" -she said observing her letters.

That comment was the one that took her to an anger in her head, even though she was right, she just did not like that she talked about her like that.

Sombra: "Repeat what you said before I kicked you ..."

However, she stopped walking when she felt something that she did not expect would come. She gripped the couch as she began to breathe heavily.

Mcree: "Another baby. Junkrat, your moment arrived "-he said looking at him.

Junkrat: "Oh, how bad" -he said with a grimace.


	22. The birth of Sombra's son

Another pregnancy was approaching at the base and this time it was Sombra, she was in the infirmary thrown while breathing heavily. Along with her, there was Mercy and Moira who had helped her with her daughter to be born and now she was preparing for another pregnancy.

Moira: "Who would say it? Your son wants to get out of your stomach" -she said putting on her gloves.

Sombra: "Shut up ... alone, end this once and for all ..." -she said as she took heavy breaths.

Angela put on her clothes and went straight between Sombra's legs so she could lift them.

Mercy: "Good, Sombra. Stay in that position so the baby can be born perfectly" -she told her.

Sombra growled and breathed, obeying Angela's order while Moira approached her a little.

Moira: "And the father?" -She ask.

When saying that, Sombra reminded the subject that she had sex and that, thanks to him, she was in that state. Her memories with him were a little fuzzy because that day she had taken after celebrating a victory.

Sombra: "No ... I do not know who he is"

Moira: "What irresponsibility yours to have sex with a stranger" -she said looking at her.

Mercy: "Ok, that's enough. Sombra, partly she's right. How could you get involved with a stranger? You know well that the lack of paternity is something serious, especially when it comes to children"

Sombra: "I do not care about his whereabouts! The only thing I want is to get it out" -She scream with fury at the 2 women.

Angela and Moira watched her and decided to continue with their work, Angela told Junkrat to put herself in Sombra's crotch so she could receive the baby.

Mercy: "Well Jamison, you have what you did in my pregnancy" -she indicate.

Junkrat: "Ok ... I guess" -he said getting his hands up.

Angela told Sombra to push very hard for her baby to be born, she cried almost lightly trying to get the child out of her guts and did everything possible so that she could get him out of it.

Junkrat: "Come on, Sombra! I see his little head!" -He said.

Sombra as possible to push while screaming, the pain was consuming and had to endure it so that the baby could leave.

Moira: "It's almost coming out, do it!" -She shouted.

Sombra gave a last shout and the seconds after a crying she had heard, what it would mean is that her son was born.

Junkrat: "That's it! He could be born perfectly" -he said to Mercy.

Angela took the baby to accommodate him while Sombra breathed heavily, the baby was able to get out of her belly and it was the perfect time to start her plan that she had months ago.

Sombra (Mind): "Finally, now I just have to wait ..." -she thought to herself.

She could hear her son crying as she watched Angela who had her curled up in a blanket as she approached Junkrat and Moira.

Junkrat: "Oh, he's a nice boy" -he said moving his finger on the blanket.

From there, the baby began to cry even more when Junkrat touched him.

Moira: "Did you see? You just scared him" -she said looking at him.

Junkrat: "What?! Do you think I have a scary face to make him cry?"

Moira: "Yes"

Junkrat grimaced in disgust as Angela approached Sombra to give her baby.

Mercy: "It's a very cute child, take it so that ..."

Sombra: "I do not want him" -she said with a rigid voice which surprised Angela- "That boy only brought me misfortunes since I knew I was pregnant, so I do not want him"

Everyone was stunned before the words of Sombra, it was worse when the baby began to cry even more when he heard the rejection of his mother. Angela narrowed her eyes making Sombra look a little nervous.

Mercy: "I do not have time for your stupid things, Sombra. You will hold it and end point" -she said with a look that was almost scary.

Sombra looked down and had no choice but to pay attention, Angela gave her son who was still crying and the Hacker observed him. She shook him slowly so that him stopped crying and she managed to calm him down a bit.

Moira: "Another baby born at the base, who will follow?" -He said holding a briefcase.

Mercy: "Only time will tell"

Both women turned to check some things while Sombra watched her son who had the same skin as her and had the same face as his father, although she had blurred memories, she had not forgotten his face.

Sombra: "Well, you're a little cute apparently" -she caressed his cheek with her finger.

Her baby opened her mouth a little at the moment of doing it and inside Sombra she felt her heart beating rapidly, without being seen she gave a smile to her son while she snuggled him up.

Sombra: "You're a good boy" -she said.


	23. A birth comes and another arrives

Angela and Sombra were officially mothers after giving birth to their babies at the base, all already thought that when they touched their turn it would be at the base and this time was no exception. A week had passed since Sombra gave birth to her baby and now it was up to another girl to become a mother and it was Faheera.

Ana: "You guys have to do your best so that my grandson is born safe!" -She shouted towards the nursing door.

Ana was happy and worried at the same time to learn that her daughter was going to be a mother and that she would be a grandmother, her nerves came to her body trying to enter the infirmary to see her daughter. However, Junkrat always stopped her so she could not get through.

Soldier 76: "Calm down Ana, everything will be fine. I remember when you were in that situation" -she said leaning on the wall.

Ana: "I know, I just want to know if Faheera can handle this" -she said, putting her head on the door.

Soldier 76: "She will achieve it, I'm sure" -he said confidently.

Reinhardt: "And all this, where is the father?" -He ask Ana.

Ana: "He's coming, I called him so he could see his son" -she said.

Spending a few minutes since Faheera was in the infirmary, she managed to hear her screams that indicated she was pushing the baby.

Soldier 76: "The time has come" -he said listening to her scream.

Ana: "Come on Faheera, I know you can" -she told herself.

They could hear Junkrat saying that his head was coming out and that he was pushing her even more, Ana was breathing deeply so that everything went well until ...

"My son, I have to go in!" -Someone shouted.

They all watched the father of Faheera's son, Tom. He was accompanied by Reaper who had his arms crossed while walking.

Ana: "Finally you could come, Tom" -she said.

Tom: "Good evening, Mrs. Amari" -he greets her.

Ana: "What do you expect? Faheera needs your help" -she indicated.

Tom nodded and went straight to the infirmary to see the woman who fell in love and soon they will have a child, Faheera scream even more and the seconds later a cry was heard indicating that the baby was born.

Reinhardt: "By the gods! He was born" -he smile of joy.

Ana stood still as she listened to her grandson's cries and opened the door a little to observe Faheera holding him while she cried of happiness being embraced by Tom.

Ana: "I'm very proud, Faheera" -she said as a tear came out in her eye.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the birth of Faheera's son and there was no delivery so far, everything seemed to be at ease for the time being. Lena had got up from her bed as she went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat, her 9 months had arrived and on any day her son would be born that she had wanted so much.

Tracer: "Finally, in a few days I will be a mother" -she told herself.

She tenderly caressed her belly while imagining having her baby in her arms cuddling him, she felt very happy inside after spending moments that she wanted to forget them, but thanks that she knew Greg and had all the support of Emily, everything was perfect for her. Suddenly, Angela and Mei appeared and stood up.

Mercy: "Hello Lena, I see you are very excited"

Tracer: "Yes, this month I will be a mother" -she said very enthusiastically.

Mei: "That's a wonderful thing, Lena" -she said sitting at the table.

Mercy: "And it will also be Hana with Amelie and from there, Brigitte"

Lena nodded and her gaze turned to Mei.

Tracer: "Mei, have you not considered being a mother?"

Upon hearing her question, Mei got a little nervous about it and got a little uncomfortable.

Mei: "Well, maybe. But, not for the moment"

Tracer: "Okay, I respect your decision," -she said as she made her way to the refrigerator.

Mercy: "And how is little Dean?" -she ask.

Tracer: "He's a very calm child, that's why I should ..."

Suddenly, Lena stood still and clutched her stomach tightly as she began to breathe heavily.

Mercy: Lena, are you ...? -She stopped when Lena started talking.

Tracer: "The ... the baby wants to leave"


	24. The baby Oxton

Another pregnancy was about to arrive at the base and it was Tracer, she was breathing heavily while lying on a stretcher trying to contain the baby before reaching the infirmary.

Mercy: "Easy Lena, we're very close to the nursing room" -she told her friend.

Tracer: "Sure ... but could you go faster?" -She said with a bit of air.

Angela came to the infirmary and called Moira and Junkrat to help with the pregnancy, Lena was holding a slight smile even breathing knowing that she was going to be a mother. She was happy inside and she already wanted to hold him and hold him. Mercy took Lena's phone to call Emily telling her that Lena was about to give birth, however, she could not come because she was very busy and was feeling bad for not going.

Mercy: "Emily told me she can not go, but she also told me she was going to tell Greg" -she told Lena.

Tracer: "How bad, but ... can you with the baby?" -She said trying not to scream.

Moira: "You have to calm down, I do not think the baby wants to go out very ..."

Tracer: "Hey, my son wants to get out of my belly!" -She shouted.

Moira was immobile about it and Angela put the correct posture so she could give birth well.

Mercy: "Lena, how do you feel?" -She ask.

Tracer: "A little nervous, but if it's about having my baby then I'm happy" -she said with a slight smile.

Mercy: "I'm glad to hear that"

Junkrat: "Hey, everything ready so I can give birth"

Moira and Angela were preparing to start with the birth making Lena scared because she doubted if she could do the birth well.

Mercy: "Lena, you have to be strong, for your baby" - she said motivating her.

Tracer: "Ok, I will. For my baby" -she said confidently.

From there, Lena began to push while screaming to get the baby out, Junkrat observed the baby's head and this time no longer displeased him because he had already seen the births of Angela, Sombra and Faheera.

Moira: "Come on Oxton, push even more" -she said.

Lena was screaming as she pushed further. She was feeling a pain inside doing that, but she did not care about the pain, but for the safety of her son. She continue pushing even more to scream even louder.

Junkrat: "It's coming, it's coming!" -He shouted.

Lena let out her last scream while she recovered her breath and what she hear next would be what would completely change her life, she hear the whimpering of her baby who was finally born. Her heart was pounding when she heard and the tears wanted to come out of her eyes.

Mercy: "He's a very beautiful boy" - shesaid while holding him.

She, along with Moira, was cleaning him and covering him in a blanket to give Lena who was still exhausted after delivery, she turned to see Angela who was holding her son.

Mercy: "Take, Lena. He wants to be with you" -she said handing over the baby.

Lena held her son while she watched him cry, she was covering her mouth trying not to let go of her tears and she calmed down a bit to calm her son down.

Tracer: "Shh ... calm, my baby. Mom has you in her arms" -she said with a tender voice.

The baby calmed down a little when he heard his mother's voice and Lena felt that her tears were coming out, she felt the motherhood in herself while caressing her baby a bit.

Tracer: "This ... is the best thing that has happened to me in my life, it is a very nice child. I can not with this emotion that I have that ... finally can be mother" -she said sobbing a little.

Angela smiled to see how Lena tenderly held her son while watching Junkrat who was apparently crying for the scene that was shown.

Moira: "Fawkes, are you crying?" -she ask

Junkrat: "No, what happened was that he hit me with the metal chair" -he said holding his leg.

Angela rolled her eyes as she watched the new mother hug her baby tenderly and let her have a minute with him.

Tracer: "Do not worry about, my love. I'll do everything I can to make you have a better life" -she whispered to her baby.


	25. The baby of a gamer

4 women had finished giving their pregnancy at the base and there were still 3 to finish, the new mothers were happy to have their babies in their lives who were with them so they would not feel alone, except Angela who was in the infirmary together with Moira and Junkrat helping another pregnant woman give birth, Hana Song (Dva).

Mercy: "Hana, are you ready for this?" -She ask

For Hana, she was totally worried about having that responsibility, she did not know how to care for a baby and she was afraid to do the worst because she wanted to be a great mother to her son. Without having Dae-hyun on her side, she was in the worst of her life.

Dva: "I do not know, I'm really nervous about giving birth well. I do not know if I can be a good mother" -she said worriedly.

Mercy: "Relax, Hana, your baby will be proud of you for knowing he has the best _gamer_ in the world" -she said.

Dva: "Do you think?" -she said a little doubtful.

Mercy: "Sure, I think it will lead to the addiction of the games on your part. Children inherit something from their parents" -she said as they readied her legs.

Dva: "My son ... a gamer" - she said to herself while thinking about that idea.

Moira: "Everything ready, Ziegler?"

Mercy: "Everything ready" -she said.

Hana was breathing heavily while waiting for the indication so she could push to get her baby out.

Junkrat: "Now!"

Hana began to push and at the same time shouted feeling the pain of pulling her son inside her, she squeezed the stretcher tightly and forgot to close the door causing Hana's screams to be heard in the corridor causing some cries of the babies.

Moira: "I close it" -she said approaching the door to close it.

Hana did everything possible to take out her son and shouted without stopping until making a last scream so she could rest, in those moments she opened her eyes while listening to the cries of her baby carried by Junkrat who gave him to Moira to prepare him. Hana was with a slight smile still breathing and observed that Moira approached with her son.

Moira: "Here, here you are" -she said her.

Hana held up her son who was crying and she let some tears fall as she held him, it was calming him a bit as she watched his face.

Dva: "He's so beautiful, he has his father's nose ..." -she said while remembering Dae-hyun- "I wish he was here to witness that moment"

Mercy: "He would have loved it, Hana, you should rest a little" -she said, holding the baby.

Hana paid attention to what she said and smiled to herself knowing that now that she was a mother she had to do everything possible to maintain it and take care of any danger.

* * *

A week had passed since the last pregnancy and the new mothers were busy with their respective babies. Sombra was lying on her bed while she watched her son who named him José lying in his crib, she had not forgotten to put him up for adoption and had kept his things to leave the base with him and thus deliver him to the person I was calling her for adoption.

Sombra: "Forgive me, José, but I can not have you" -she told her baby.

The baby made a small noise about it and Sombra approached the crib to watch it for a while, had some physical features of his father and his skin was like hers and when he saw his face, he felt his heart tighten little bit.

Sombra: "I do not know what's happening to me, something inside me tells me that I'm doing wrong to put him up for adoption. But, what can I do with a baby? It's not like raising children" -she told herself.

She left her room slowly so as not to wake him up and in the middle of the road she see Reaper and Widowmaker, who was walking almost slowly due to her 9 months of pregnancy.

Sombra: "Wow, who would say that the deadliest killer would be in that state" -she said mocking a bit of her.

Reaper: "Sombra, your jokes keep them by the ..."

Widowmaker: "Should not you be taking care of your baby?" -she said.

Sombra: "José is sleeping, I needed to go out for a while"

Widowmaker: "In order to plan your plan to put it in ..."

Sombra: "Shut up!" -She screamed.

Reaper: "Wait a minute, what did you mean, Lacroix?" -He said, turning to see her.

Sombra: "Do not believe him, you just say stupid things" -she said crossing her arms.

Widowmaker: "No, what I'm saying is that Sombra ..."

Suddenly, she stopped for a while as she watched her crotch was wet for some strange reason.

Sombra: "Cochina"

Widowmaker: "I think ... my baby wants to leave now"

Reaper: "Shit, another pregnancy more. This is no longer a base, it is a nursery of nascent babies"


	26. One pregnancy for a week

Reaper took Widowmaker to the infirmary because she was about to give birth, Moira opened the door and watched the deadly assassin being about to have her baby. She immediately called Angela and Junkrat to help her with the new pregnancy and with her it would be something ... complicated.

Widowmaker: "Rg ... this hurts too much" - she said gritting her teeth.

Moira: "That's the pregnancy, Amelie," she told him as she watched her.

Widowmaker was panting trying to contain her body before giving birth, she could no longer with this pain that had inside, but did not want to wait so long for her daughter and decided to calm down a bit, but did not like it.

Junkrat: "Well, the penultimate pregnancy and with Brigitte end pregnancies, unless someone else wants to be pregnant" -she said while laughing a little.

Widowmaker: "Are you going to help me or make stupid jokes?" She said a little annoyed as she held her stomach.

Mercy: "Amelie is right, we have to help her to have her daughter born"

Junkrat: "I still wonder how she wanted to be pregnant" -he said.

Widowmaker did not really know about her pregnancy after having sex with Andres, since that night she felt dizzy and nauseous and spent the weeks she found out and told Andres about her pregnancy. At first I was happy to be a father, but at the same time a little uncomfortable because of the kind of woman he had. When she finished with Talon and joined Overwatch, she felt feelings that she had not had for some time after she became a murderer and that was the idea of being a mother.

Upon learning that Angela, Faheera and Sombra (who had already suspected from the beginning) and that the others were having the desire to be mothers, she was not going to be left behind and it was like that when she met Andres.

Widowmaker: "I wanted it, now I want you to finish with this" -she told the 3.

Angela arranged in a good position to Widowmaker so that she can give birth well and Junkrat was put in the middle of it to receive the baby.

Mercy: "Well, I'm going to count to 3 and when you finish, you push" -she said.

Moira: "Did you call the father?" -she ask.

Widowmaker: "No, I'm going to surprise you. Besides, that's my subject "-she answered.

Mercy: "1 ... 2 ... 3!" She said screaming.

Widowmaker pushed as hard as she could to get her daughter out, gritted her teeth as she pushed and screaming came out, Junkrat watched the baby's head and Moira just watched everything.

Mercy: "Come on Amelie, you can do it," she said.

Widowmaker screamed at the top of her lungs as she grabbed the stretcher and gave a great cry that was heard a little at the base, throwing his head on the stretcher and listening to the cries of her daughter who was in the arms of Junkrat.

Mercy: "Ready, another successful pregnancy"

Moira was in charge of preparing the baby while Widowmaker was still breathing heavily after pushing a lot, felt that his heart was beating too much and watched Moira who was holding her daughter.

Moira: "I do not know if you are going to be a good mother, I hope she does not inherit anything from your actions" -she said giving her daughter.

Widowmaker held her daughter while she saw her cry, she caressed his cheek and calmed down a little when she felt the touch of her mother and smiled discreetly so that no one would see her.

Widowmaker: "My daughter ... is similar to me, only without the blue tone" -she said while carrying her.

* * *

A week had passed and all the women at the base (except Brigitte who was in the infirmary to give birth to her son) were taking care of their babies, one calmer than the other because she did not want her mother to move away from he/she. Hana was carrying her baby to her crib while on the way she met Lucio and Mcree who were discussing a mission.

Dva: "Hi guys, ¿what are you doing?" -she ask.

Lucio: "Hi Hana, we are talking about who is going to lead with some corrupt omnics in El Dorado," he said.

Mcree: "These omnics always attack anywhere just to get our attention" -he said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Dva: "Well, maybe they need Reinhardt or maybe Orisa to help them"

Lucio: "Maybe ... oh, that's your baby" -he said looking at the sleeping baby in his mother's arms.

Dva: "Yes, he's called Peter" -she said looking at his face.

Mcree: "Well, at least that child is healthy" -he said

Hana raised an eyebrow at the comment of Mcree who was watching her.

Dva: "What did you mean by that?"

Lucio: "Do not listen to him, Hana. I hope you have the best in your new life as a mother" -he said.

Dva: "Thank you Lu ..."

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Suddenly, they heard a scream that they knew who it was and the baby began to cry causing Hana to reassure him.

Dva: "This is the life of a mother, I guess" -she said while smiling a little.

Lucio/Mcree: "Yes"

* * *

 ** _Ready, all the girls who were pregnant have already given birth and now will assume a great responsibility and situations will come for each one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a Merry Christmas._**


	27. The love of a mother

All the babies were sleeping either alone or with their mothers who left her exhausted when they cried at night, some of the heroes could not sleep due to the babies' cries, but they did not complain about it because they wanted to earn nothing. problem for each mother. Lena was in her room with her son who had him in her arms and with her was Emily who had called her to meet "her son", she brought him clothes for each day and when she looked at the baby her heart trembled tenderness just to see it.

Tracer: "He's very beautiful" -she said observing him who appeared to be asleep.

Emily: "Yes, it is. He is a very nice baby "-she said looking at him.

Tracer: "It's a love when him sleep" -she said putting her finger to caress him.

Emily observed Lena who made baby sounds while spoiling her son receiving some small noises from her and she wanted to hold it in the background, she always dreamed of being a mother before being diagnosed sterile. When they told her, she felt a void in her heart after receiving those raw news and her emptiness increased more with adoption, the latter being the most painful for her and Lena. But, when she looked at Dean, she imagined that he was her son even though it was not her blood. Lena observed her girlfriend who was looking at the baby and smiled at her making her look at her.

Tracer: "Emily, do you want to hold him?" -She ask.

Emily: "Yes! -She screamed realizing her high tone of voice- "I mean, of course" -she said with a shy smile.

Lena smiled and gave her son to Emily who held him carefully, Emily observed the baby's face and put her finger to caress her cheek making the baby feel it. Both women smiled until they heard Dean crying because he was not being held by his mother, Emily tried to calm him down without any achievement.

Tracer: "My love, why are you crying?" -She said reassuring him so he would not continue crying -"You do not have to cry, your mommy is holding you."

The baby calmed down a little when he felt his mother's hand and Emily began to caress him once more and did not receive any crying, which indicated that the baby had calmed down a bit.

Tracer: "The baby will take time to love you" -she told her girlfriend.

Emily: "But, he will not be ashamed of me when he grows up" -she told Lena, making her think a little.

Tracer: "I'm not sure, but if we take care of it with our love, I'm sure it will not be embarrassed to have 2 moms" she told her.

Emily: "Do not be too sure about that, Lena. Society sometimes does not change the way we see people"

Tracer: "I already know that, that's why I'm afraid that Dean will be discriminated against because of that"

Lena wanted to ignore that thought regarding discrimination, she did not want her son to have that kind of abuse for having 2 moms, she did not want to see her son suffer physically and psychologically.

Emily: "Do not worry, he will be safe with us. And speaking of this, we have to move to another place because Dean was born and we do not have another room"

Lena rolled her eyes when she mentioned that to her and was getting a little nervous about it.

Tracer: "But, how are we going to raise the money for ...?"

Emily: "Fortunately, talk to Greg and together we've got together to buy a house for us" -she said taking her by surprise to Lena.

Tracer: "What Greg did that?" -she said totally confused when receiving the news -"And how did you know Greg's number?" -she said raising an eyebrow.

Emily, the only thing she could do was respond with a whistle making Lena suspicious about it and think about what had happened to Emily in London together with Greg.

* * *

In the infirmary, Efi was playing with Angela's baby who was looking at some medication files for the Overwatch soldiers that were on the other side of the base, the little mechanic begging her to take care of her daughter because her husband Marcos was of travel and could not refuse at the request of the girl.

Efi: "Let's see little one, who's the prettiest?" -She said shaking a rattle.

Angela's daughter was raising her arms as she listened to the sound of the rattle making her mother smile when she saw the scene.

Mercy: "It shows that you like to play with babies, Efi" -she said to the girl.

Efi: "Sure. Once in Numbani, Orisa and I took care of 2 babies that my neighbors took care of me and I began to give them affection, the babies are very tender"

Mercy: "That can not be doubted"

From there, someone opened the door of the infirmary thus calling the attention of women and it was cyborg ninja of the organization, Genji.

Genji: "Did you send me to call, Dr. Ziegler?" -he ask.

Mercy: "Genji, it's a good thing you came" -she said.

Genji: "Well, what happened was that I was with my teacher Zenyatta and my brother meditating" -from there, he noticed the baby who was laughing with Efi -"Is that your daughter, Dr. Ziegler?"

Mercy: "Yes, her name is Annie, do you want to see her?"

Genji approached where Efi was and observed the baby who observed him and laughed at him when she saw him.

Mercy: "It seems that she likes you" -she said.

Genji: "She's a very pretty girl, just like the mother" -he said watching her.

Mercy: "Ay Genji, if Marcos heard you flirt with me, I did not know how he would react"

Genji: "Do not worry about that, as long as I respect you as you are"

Mercy: "You do not have to worry, Marcos showed me all his love for me" -she said.

Efi watched both Angela and Genji who looked at each other and she watched the baby who also watched everything and she whispered to her.

Efi: "Gency ..."


	28. Suspicion

Sombra was carrying her baby while she was going to the kitchen to prepare her bottle with milk, she had to be very discreet acting as a mother since she would leave the base in 2 days to go to El Dorado to give her baby the person who would take him to the orphanage and from there, disappear completely so that no one would find her.

Sombra: "Well, I just have to wait 2 days to finally be able to be calm," -she told herself.

As she walked towards the kitchen, she watch Pharah holding her son giving her bottle and with she was her mother who was observing her newborn grandchild. She saw in Pharah's eyes a lot of tenderness and love for her son which made her a good mother, which made her see her son who was almost asleep and had not received any of that since he was born, neither did it mean that she hated it, if it was like that she would have already aborted it and her problems would have ended, but she did not because inside it she said no.

Sombra: "Ok, do not think about that and just go to the kitchen"

Upon entering the kitchen, she see Reaper and Widowmaker who was holding her daughter giving her breast milk and she wanted to leave the kitchen so she would not bother her.

Widowmaker: "Bonjour, Sombra" -she said without looking at her.

Sombra: "Hello ..." -she murmured to the refrigerator.

She opened the refrigerator door and took out a milk that was kept and prepared a little while looking a little at his ex-partners of Talon.

Widowmaker: "How much are you talking, Morrison and Amari?"

Reaper: "That's something confidential for us" -he said without bothering to talk about something else.

Widowmaker: "And I thought Akande's objections were bad" -she said looking at her daughter.

Reaper looked at her for a few seconds and watched Sombra who gave her bottle to her son, he suspected something in her because the last 3 months of her pregnancy was very strange and always with her cell phone in her hand.

Reaper: "Sombra ..."

Sombra: "What?" -She said in a bored tone.

Reaper: "Just so you know, I'll entrust you with a mission together with Mcree and Akande"

Shadow: "Ok, what time do I start?" -She said looking at him.

Reaper: "In 2 days, it will be all day"

At the moment of hearing him, Sombra rolled her eyes when he said her would be in 2 days, and that, by chance, those 2 days would go to El Dorado to leave her son to an orphanage.

Sombra: "Can not it be on another day? I have to do in those 2 days"

Reaper: "No ..."

Sombra: "Shit ..." -she murmured.

She noticed that the bottle milk had run out and her baby started crying because she wanted more, Sombra snorted and once again made milk.

Widowmaker: "Well Andrea, it's time to put yourself in your crib" -she told her daughter as she snuggled her up.

Reaper: "I'm sorry, Sombra, but you're going to that mission because I'm sending you" -he said.

Sombra: "You are not my boss"

Reaper: "In fact, yes I am. Together with Morrison and Ana, we lead this base after an agreement after ... "

Sombra: "Yes, yes, I know, after finishing Talon and blah, blah, blah. Sometimes I think it was better to stay with them, you know? "

Widowmaker: "To then kill you and throw your body in the river, they would also do the same to us if we had stayed with Talon."

Reaper: "But, I still wonder who was the idea of killing us and why?"

Sombra: "I do not know, what I do know is that I do not have to keep arguing about ..."

 **¡KAPOOOOOOOOOW!**

Suddenly, an explosion was heard making a little tremor at the base which caused the babies to cry. They heard some shouting from some agents and they all mentioned Moira as the culprit.

Reaper: "Damn that crazy woman, always with her fucking experiments" -he said becoming a dark mist to go to the laboratory.

Sombra retired from the kitchen and was thinking about how she had to deal with the mission and visiting El Dorado having the same day, she had to think of a good strategy so she could do both at the same time.

* * *

 **Here you have this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, I wish you a Happy New Year 2019**


	29. The responsability

Angela was in her room attending to her daughter Annie, it had been a month since her daughter was born and from there she began to let the other women end her pregnancy with Brigitte being the last of them. The baby was looking at her mother who was changing her diaper and Angela gave him a warm smile.

Mercy: "Be quiet, Annie, let's go out with Daddy" -she said.

Annie began to move her arms when she heard her mother say about her dad indicating that she wanted to see him, Angela smiled and got her daughter ready to take her to Switzerland where her father was in one of the planes at the base. Upon leaving her room, she went straight to the room where Zarya, Mei and Symmetra were talking about something.

Mercy: "Hi girls, what counts?"

Mei: "Hello Angela, we were talking about the new facilities that the base will have"

Mercy: "Facilities?" -she ask.

Symmetra: "Mr. Morrison has decided to install new facilities such as maximum security and location tracking" -she explained.

Zarya: "He says it's the best for the base"

Mercy: "How strange, why would Jack do that?" -She asked herself.

Suddenly, she hear some cries of a baby that was not being treated. It was not her business to mess with the babies of the others, but she had heard the same cry since she had left her room.

Mercy: "Mei, have Annie for a few minutes" -she said as she handed her daughter to her.

Mei: "Oh ... Ok" -she said while holding Angela's baby.

Angela walked in the corridors while listening to the cries that became very strong, was worried a little to know how the baby cried and ran as fast and found the room where he heard the cries of the baby and opened her eyes wide open. time to see the owner of the room ... Hana Song.

Upon entering the room, she observe the baby who was crying in his crib while Hana was playing with a portable video game and headphones that covered her ears. Angela watched in disbelief what she saw and with an anger on her face she went to Hana to remove the portable video game and her headphones causing Hana to scream.

Dva: "Angela! What's your problem?!" -she shouted.

Mercy: "What is YOUR problem?! Your baby is crying and you only play with that thing" -she said showing the portable videogame.

Dva: "What? I was just relaxing a bit"

Mercy: "Yes, but that does not mean you can not be aware of your baby"

Dva: "Look, the baby has been crying all morning and would not let me sleep. I had to entertain him a little so he could calm down and it worked ... until now" -she said grumbling.

Mercy: "You do not realize that your baby is crying, he wants you to be with him"

Dva: "I've been with him all morning, I also want my time alone"

Mercy: "Sorry Hana, but I will not give you this video game until you can calm it down"

Dva: "What?! You can not take away something that is mine" -she shouted.

Mercy: "I can and if you do not do what I told you, I'm going to destroy this thing"

Hana opened her eyes sharply when she heard Angela's threat, held her baby to calm him down a bit until she managed to calm him down a bit. She looked at Angela with a little anger causing the doctor to sigh.

Mercy: "Forgive me Hana, but I had to do it. This is the life of a mother, be very aware of their children" -she said throwing the videogame on the bed.

Hana rolled her eyes while she calmed her son who stopped crying while Angela withdrew from the room as she headed towards the room to pick up her daughter who was with Mei.

Mercy: "This is the life of a mother, but I see that _some_ do not understand" -she said while walking.

* * *

 ** _So far the chapter, it was very short, so I apologize. The next one will not repeat itself ... I think. Until the next update_**


	30. The abandonment

It was a new day at the base, the agents were still asleep after a long work fighting against corrupt omnics, Sombra had gotten up first as it would leave the base and needed everyone to be asleep so they would not notice it. She had packed everything to live in her new lair where no one, not even her ex-companions of Talon, knew it. She watch José who was still asleep and held him earning a few little noises from the baby.

Sombra: "Shh ... Quiet, we're leaving now" -she said whispering.

She grab her suitcase and began to type with her fingers with her holograms that she made and from there she disappeared completely leaving her room tidy.

* * *

It was 9:05 am in El Dorado, all the people of that place were doing their homework and buying merchandise while taking care of some members of Los Muertos who had gotten off due to an attack they had with Talon while it still existed. Sombra teleported into an alley while calming her son who was about to cry and she was waiting for the subject who had called her.

Sombra: "Maldita seá, where the hell will he be?" -She told herself.

Waiting a few minutes later, she observe a person who was approaching the alley and came in to see Sombra who was looking at him, she supposed that he was the person who had contacted him and came a little closer.

Sombra: "So, ¿are you the person who speaks on my cell phone?"

¿?: "Yes, an great pleasure, Mrs. Colomar" -he said politely.

Sombra: "Well, here I have my son" -she said teaching him- "Are you sure you will put the baby in an orphanage?"

¿?: "Of course, even a family wants to adopt him when he mentions him" -he said with a smile.

Sombra grimaced at this, thought that the woman who would wish her son would take better care of her than she did, gave a slight respite and proceeded to hand him over.

Sombra: "Ok, have the baby" -she said extending her arms to give him to him.

However, she stopped for a while when she felt that her heart was beating on the inside telling her that she should not do that. She looked at her son who had his eyes half open and felt that repentance was coming, but she turned her head and quickly gave it to the subject who looked at her strangely.

¿?: "What's wrong?" -he ask her.

Sombra: "Nothing, just ... I have to leave" -she said as she prepared to leave.

¿?: "Do not worry, Mrs. Colomar, if you can not take care of him, surely the woman will take better care of him"

Sombra: "I hope so ..." she said while taking a short breath.

She typed her fingers and prepared to leave, but stopped for the moment when she heard her son crying knowing that she would not be with him. Sombra's heart was shuddering and she felt the tears threaten to leave her, she let go a sob and disappeared forever leaving the subject with the baby.

¿?: "Shh ... calm down, baby. You'll be with your new family, so you can be a good soldier" -he said that last with a smile.

He pulled out his phone while dialing numbers waiting for the line until he answered.

" **¿Do you have it, do you have the baby?** "

¿?: "Of course, boss. I have the baby in my possession "

" **Good job Sven, I'm glad you did not shit it** "

And indeed it was, Sven was a Swedish dwarf who was formerly Torbjörn's partner until he left it because his ambition for money made him his lifelong nemesis.

Sven: "Well, when are you going to pick me up?"

" **I'll send a plane to pick you up, meanwhile stay in el Dorado and do not do any stupidity** "

Sven: "As you believe, _Mr. Maximiliam_ " -he said, cutting the line.

Sven took the baby and took him to the city to be able to visit the place for a while, he felt that his stomach was growling and he observed each place so he could eat until he found one.

Sven: "Do not worry, I'll give you some milk in that bakery that I've seen" -he said as he went there.

* * *

In an unknown place, Sombra left his suitcases in her room and sat on his bed while breathing deeply.

Sombra: "Well, I could get rid of the baby" -she said quietly.

However, the guilt was filling her inside and she felt the tears were about to come out of her eyes.

Sombra: "But, why do I feel this way, maybe it was a good idea to give my son just for my stupidity?"

From there, she lay on her bed as she began to sob and tears came out of her eyes ruining her makeup. She felt as if her interior was extremely empty after doing such wickedness towards her _own_ son.


	31. The whereabouts of Sombra

At the base of Overwatch, Reaper was looking for Sombra everywhere since she had a mission he had told her 2 days ago. His tolerance was about to explode if he did not find her and that was really bothering him, he search in each place until he did not find any clue about her. He sighed bitterly and went to the main room to meet Jack and Ana who were in the case of the hooded ones.

Soldier 76: "Did you find Sombra?" -He ask.

Reaper: "No, I've searched every part of it and I still can not find it. She always does the same, runs away without saying anything and that is already taking me straight to ..."

Ana: "Gabriel! Do not say your rudeness in front of my grandson" -she shouted.

Reaper watched Faheera's son who was huddled in his grandmother's arms and the masked mercenary shook his head as he leaned against the wall.

Reaper: "What is that baby doing here?"

Ana: "Faheera went on a mission with Torbjörn, Bastion and Symmetra, she told me to take care of her. He is a blessing from the gods" -she said looking at her grandson's face.

Soldier 76: "We still have no trace of the hooded, they have not attacked any city at the moment"

Reaper: "Those idiots always attack when we are in a country, do not you think?"

Soldier 76: "I know, but they always disappear from the radar when we leave, does not that seem strange to you? It's as if someone is preventing you from locating them "

Ana was left to think for the moment to hear the suggestion of Jack, although they did not know who were hooded, they had a very strong relationship with Overwatch. It was as if they were the same ...

Ana: "Hey, I know what I'm going to say is crazy, but, would not it be Talon?"

There was absolute silence in the room after hearing Ana's suggestion. Jack looked down trying to analyze it a little while Reaper only grunted after hearing the name of the organization that betrayed him and that they were going to kill him.

Soldier 76: "Ana, are you sure of what you say?"

Reaper: "You can not be serious, Talon has been totally destroyed along with the members that were there" -he said.

Ana: "I remember it very well, however, did you see that all of them have been eliminated after defeating them, they saw a body without life apart from the soldiers?"

Reaper and Jack looked at each other as they analyzed a bit about the subject. When defeating Talon, they never saw the bodies of the leaders and committees that ran the organization and that seemed a bit strange after the big explosion that occurred.

Reaper: "Maybe you're right, but what makes you think it's Talon?"

Ana: "Well, that's very easy to say, they were always one step away from us to kill us, remember?"

Reaper growled at that and stared at the floor.

Soldier 76: "Well, I do not think it's about them, but I'm going to consider it ... for the moment" -he said as he sighed.

Ana nodded while watching her grandson who was fast asleep, she went to Reaper who looked at her with crossed arms.

Ana: "Speaking of something else, is Sombra's baby in his room?"

Reaper: "No, if so, I would have heard him cry"

Soldier 76: "This is very strange, where has that girl gotten?"

Ana: "Now that I remember, she has always acted a bit strange since the last 3 months of her pregnancy. She always stopped with her cell phone at hand"

Reaper: "Yes, every time I called her, she got nervous. Something was hiding" -he said while thinking a little.

Soldier 76: "But, what?"

"I think I know" -said a female voice.

Everyone watched Widowmaker who was holding her daughter who was awake drinking her mother's breast milk, Reaper was confused to learn that Widowmaker knew something about Sombra's behavior.

Reaper: "Lacroix, do you know?" -He ask.

Widowmaker: "Of course, she had told me when I still had my daughter in my womb" -she said as she watched her daughter.

Soldier 76: "Well, say it now" -he said to her.

Widowmaker watched him and gave a slight sigh while shaking her head.

Reaper: "Hurry up, I do not have all day" -he demanded of her.

Widowmaker: "She told me that ... she was going to put her son up for adoption"

Jack, Ana and Reaper remained motionless after the revelation she had received about Sombra, that was the reason why she was always acting strangely.

Reaper: "That daughter of ... and where was I going to put him up for adoption?"

Widowmaker: "I do not know, but I'm sure it would be in El Dorado"

Ana: "Sure, your native country" -she said, knowing the logical thing that would be.

Soldier 76: "How could she do that to her own son?" -He said incredulously.

Reaper: "You saw it yourself, she did not want the baby from the beginning. I'll take care of this" -he said as he turned into a dark fog to leave the room.

Widowmaker did the same, leaving Jack and Ana in the room while they looked at each other thinking about the same thing, the stupidity that Sombra had committed.


	32. Searching in El Dorado

Soldier 76 and Reaper were in El Dorado looking for Sombra anywhere, since they found out about the adoption she would give her son, they went immediately to try to find her.

Reaper: "Grr ..." -he said grumbling as he looked at a roof.

Soldier 76: "Reyes, stop grunting so much. I can not find it yet "-he said looking from his gun.

Reaper: "We're just wasting time, Jack. That stupid woman has already put him up for adoption" -he said.

Soldier 76: "Maybe, but the baby must be here. ¿Do you recognize the blanket that the baby has?" -he ask.

Reaper: "Uhm ... I think it was painted with those paintings that light up at night, why?"

Soldier 76: "Surely the guy still has it in this place, we just have to look for it" -he answered.

The only answer Reaper could give was simply a growl causing Jack to shake his head, always doing the same before and after what Reaper is now and that had missed him a bit since he was in the past, Gabriel Reyes.

Reaper: "Let's just hurry up, I do not want to be here for long" -he said, turning into a dark haze to descend.

Jack watched him and went down from the roof to look for Sombra's baby and take him with them.

* * *

In "La panadería, Las Nieblas", Sven was waiting for his order while watching held the baby who had calmed down a bit and wore a blanket that was decorated with luminous paint, the baby slowly opened his eyes while watching the Swede. Sven never had an experience with children, but he had to make an attempt to give the baby to Maximiliam so that he could make his plan. An adult lady who was the owner of the bakery and who was also called Martha, was holding a bag with some sweet breads.

Martha: "Here you have it, señor" -she said giving him the bag with the sweet breads.

Sven: "Thank you very much, what about the milk?" -he ask.

Martha: "Soon my daughter brings him, Ale!" -She yelled to her daughter.

Sven heard footsteps coming from a door and when it opened, a girl who had some physicists with her mother was holding a jar of milk. The girl whose name was Alejandra walked to Sven to deliver the milk.

Alejandra: "Here you are, señor" -she said as she handed him the milk.

Sven: "Thank you, little girl" -he said, grabbing the milk.

Martha: "Is that your grandson?" -She said, looking at the baby Sven was holding.

Sven had to invent a lie so that no one would suspect reality, Alejandra was looking a little surprised because, as she knew well since she was a little girl, the peoples when they are nervous always lie. That she had learned many times with people, friends, family and even with the Los Muertos gang when they were everywhere in El Dorado.

Sven: "Of course, it's my son's son who married a Mexican girl" -he said as he snuggled him up.

From there, the baby began to cry making Sven grimace about it and curse in his mind.

Sven: "Anyway, have a good afternoon, goodbye" -he said leaving the bakery.

Alejandra and her mother blinked for a few seconds after the act Sven had made, Alejandra was a little doubtful about what Sven had said about the baby.

Martha: "Are you okay, Mija?" -she ask her daughter.

Alejandra: "Eh? Yes, of course, mamá. I'm just ... I'm going out for a while. "

Martha: "Ok, but be careful on the streets"

Alejandra: "I'll have it" –she said as she left the bakery that served as her home.

The Mexican girl started looking for Sven because she had not believed that he was the grandfather of the baby she had and was afraid that she would do something to the baby.

Alejandra: "I have to look for it very carefully so that it does not look at me" -she said to herself.

* * *

Sven walked calmly while holding the baby who was sleeping which caused a relief for the Swedish mechanic.

Sven: "Excellent, this baby has fallen asleep ... and these idiots do not even come to pick me up. Could it make things worse? "

From there to his bad luck, he observe at a little distance Soldier 76 and Reaper who was walking right in the path where Sven was causing him to make a grimace about it.

Sven: "Motherfucker, those 2 are in El Dorado, I have to hide" -he said while hiding.

Sven ran into a dark alley while hiding so that Soldier 76 and Reaper would not see him. Behind the alley, Alejandra was climbing a part of the alley and watched Sven who was hiding from something or someone and she wondered who or who was hiding.

Alejandra: "Who are you hiding from?" -She asked herself.

From there, she observe some shadows that were approaching the alley and to his surprise one of them was the person who had saved him from Los Muertos months ago, Soldier 76.

Alejandra (Mind): "Is it him?! But what are you doing here?" -She asked completely confused.

Alejandra watched the soldier who was accompanied by the ex-mercenary Talon who was now in Overwatch, she heard a news that Talon had been defeated forever and that his former agents joined them, although some people just wanted them died for the damages they had caused. Sven did not make any movement and was waiting for the moment they left.

"There's nothing here" -says the voice of Soldado 76.

"I told you there was no one here, and I had followed you" -said Reaper's voice.

From there, both left the alley so Sven could get out of hiding.

Sven: "Perfect, those idiots left and nobody saw me" -he said while holding the bag with the sweet breads.

The baby was lying on the ground being protected by his blanket that his mother gave him, the Swedish mechanic observed from above a plane that was waiting for him.

Sven: "It's about time" -he said.

A low dark tube and Sven went quickly to the tube where it rose quickly as it moved away very fast. Alejandra looked with astonishment and disbelief at what she had seen and from there I heard some cries that belonged to no one less than the baby.

Alejandra: "Oh my ..." -she said as she approached him.

Alejandra held the baby while trying to calm him, she knew that he was not a good person because he had left a baby lying on the floor. The baby watched Alejandra and stopped to cry since, her face reminded her of her mother.

Alejandra: "Calm down, little one. I'll take care that you can live in a better place "

From there, she went straight to the bakery to take care of the baby and at least find his mother who did not know who she was.


	33. Leaving babies to their homes

Tracer: "Who is Mama's baby? Who? Who? Well you, my love" –she said in a baby voice to her son.

Lena was returning to London in a private Overwatch plane and was taking some things from her son while she was driving to her new home, when the plane landed, she left the plane and found Emily waiting for her.

Emily: "Hello Lena, hello Dean" -she said as she put her finger to caress him on his cheek.

Tracer: "Hi Emily, where is our house?" -she ask her.

Emily: "It's a bit far, but it's too wide for Dean to play"

Tracer smiled and looked at her son who was looking at his mother.

Tracer: "You heard my love, your Mommy and your Dad bought you a house so you can live better"

Emily: "Actually, Greg put most of the money in" -she told her.

Tracer: "What?! But it must have cost you a fortune" -she said surprised by the amount Greg saved for the house.

Emily: "Lena, he works at a million-dollar company and pays him very well, do not you think?"

Tracer: "Oh, sure. But I keep asking myself how you could contact him, you do not even have his cell phone number "

Emily: "Well ..." -she said as she tried to say something.

Tracer: "Emily ..." -she said lowering her eyebrows.

Emily: "Well, I was looking for 2 days until I found it in a coffee shop" -she said.

Tracer: "Is it all?" -She said raising an eyebrow.

Emily: "No, also in those days we got to know each other until we bought the house" -she said giving her a smile.

Tracer: "Ok, let's go to the new house and then we'll talk later" -she said as she went to the car.

She and Emily went to the car to go straight to the new house, Lena wondered what the new house would look like and would have to wait until it arrived.

* * *

From outside the Overwatch base, Widowmaker who was carrying her daughter was waiting for Andres so he could meet her, the baby was a little asleep and Widowmaker snuggled her up while waiting for Andres to arrive.

Widowmaker: "Easy, your dad is about to arrive" -she told her daughter.

After a few minutes she notice a plane that was landing from the side of the base and Andres appeared who observed Widowmaker and apparently his daughter.

Andres (Mind): "Never imagine having sex with one of the deadliest killers, thank goodness that has changed her life ... or so I think"

Andres approached Widowmaker who smiled at him while holding her daughter. When the Frenchman approached her, an uncomfortable silence was overwhelming the place and neither of the 2 said any words until Widowmaker broke the silence.

Widowmaker: "You will not say anything, Mon Cherrie" -she said in a flirtatious voice.

Andres stared at her and she approached him giving him a small kiss on the lips taking him by surprise, Widowmaker observed her daughter who was making a few little noises and Andres watched his newborn daughter.

Widowmaker: "Andrea wanted to meet you, I think you should hold her" -she said.

Andres grabbed his daughter and the baby watched his father and snuggled into his arms making Andres caress her, felt his heart was beating very fast as he felt his daughter snuggle into him.

Andres: "Well, Widowmaker. So that I ... "

Widowmaker: "Really? You call me by my code name, you know you can call me Amelie" -she said putting her hands on her hips.

Andres: "I'm not sure he does" -he said without looking at her.

Widowmaker sighed at his answer and approached him to hug his neck, Andres stared at her for a few seconds until Widowmaker could speak.

Widowmaker: "Ok, call you here is for you to live with me and the baby in the mansion"

Andres: "Wait a minute, live with you?" -He said confused.

Widowmaker: "Sure, I can not leave the baby at the base and I do not have anyone to take care of her and since you are the father, I need you to take care of her"

Andres: "Temporary?"

Widowmaker: "Andres ..."

Andres: "Well, I got the point" -he said, understanding where the conversation was going.

Widowmaker: "Well, you collect all your stuff and go to the mansion" –she said.

Andres gave her his daughter and went straight to the plane with Widowmaker to collect all his things to live in his "new" home.

* * *

In an unknown place, Sven walked through the corridors as he went to the front door where Maximiliam was waiting for him who was waiting for him.

Sven: "Well, I must admit that this place is a bit messy for my taste" -he told himself.

When he enter the front door, he watch Maximiliam standing looking at the window and Sven carefully closed the door.

Sven: "Eh ... Boss, I'm back" -he said.

Maximiliam: "Well, did you bring the baby?"

Sven: "This ... Yes, I did" -he said with a smile.

Actually, when he got on the plane he remembered that he had forgotten about the baby 3 minutes before he arrived at the right place. Sven had to pretend not to win a problem with him.

Sven: "Boss, if it does not bother you to ask her, why does she want the baby?"

Maximiliam: "It's ... for revenge" -he said as he growled.

Sven: "Revenge of that Mexican woman?" -he ask.

Maximiliam: "Not only her ... **But with all the ex-members of Talon!** " -He shouted as he turned to see him.

Sven was amazed to see that the right side of Maximiliam was shattered as if someone had done that to him with a sword, also his left arm had lost it having as a replacement one that was rusty, but had his casual attire.

Sven: "Do you mean Reaper, Doomfist, Moira and Widowmaker?"

Maximiliam: "Yes ... those damned ones did this to me and they are going to pay ... **with their lives** " -he said growling.

Sven: "That's why he sent all those hoods to any place where Overwatch was busy with the omnics"

Maximiliam: "Exactly, deprogram those omnics so that they become more violent in order to steal some artifacts without them realizing it"

Sven: "Ah ... and what about the Overwatch museum?"

Maximiliam: "I needed some artifacts for our weapons, Sven"

Sven sat in a chair while watching Maximiliam who had not moved at all.

Sven: "And we have help?"

Maximiliam: "Only Los Muertos, then we'll call more"

Sven: "Ok, well, I have to withdraw" -he said as he began to leave.

Maximiliam: "Very good, make sure you take care of that baby" -he said.

Sven: "Eh ... sure" -he said a little nervous.

At the time of leaving, Sven was thinking about how he was going to recover the baby that had lost him in El Dorado.

Sven: "I'm already in the shit"


	34. A mission and a revelation

Hana was looking for some things from her room at the base while looking at her son who was looking at the ceiling, she approached him and kissed him on the forehead while smiling at him.

Dva: "As mom's baby is, very good" -she said touching his cheeks affectionately.

From there, she hear her cell phone ring and she see that it was her friend Yuna Lee who was part of her MEKA team in Korea, she responded quickly to be able to talk.

Dva: "Yuna, how are you?"

Yuna: " **I'm fine, what about you? I found out you're a mother** "

Dva: "Yes, I am a mother of a nice baby" -she said observing her son.

Yuna: " **Aww, can I see it on a video call?** "

Hana made a video call on her cell phone and looked at Yuna who was sitting on her sofa in her house wearing casual clothes, Hana showed her son and Yuna shuddered for the baby.

Yuna: " **How nice, why do you have a blanket in the form of a console?** " -she ask.

Dva: "Well, I thought he would like it" -she said with a shy smile.

Yuna: " **Well, I heard that Dae-Hyun is the father and that too ... you know** " -she told her trying not to get to the detail.

Dva: "I know that, I still do not know where it is" -she said as she remembered what happened.

Yuna: " **Easy, I know he will come back to see his son** "

Dva: "Actually, he does not know I was pregnant"

Yuna: " **How?** " -she ask.

Dva: "When we did the act, he had mysteriously left my house. I tried to contact him since then, but I never received the calls"

Yuna: " **How strange, has not something bad happened to him?** " -She said.

Dva: "Do not say it, if that happened I would not know how to take care of Peter"

Yuna: " **That's the name of the baby?** "

Dva: "Yes, his name is Peter Song"

Yuna: " **Well, how is it that you will not know how to take care of it?** " -she ask.

Dva: "You know that the team needs me and I also have contracts with some brands and I would not know who to leave my son, it will be very complicated"

Yuna: " **Mnn, that's a problem** " -she said.

Dva: "Exactly and besides ..."

Suddenly, someone knocked on her door and Hana realized that.

Dva: "Yuna, I have to go, we'll talk later"

Yuna: " **Ok, take care of yourself a lot** " -she said cutting the line.

Hana left her cell phone and went to open the door to observe Brigitte who was carrying her son who named him Steve.

Brigitte: "Hi Hana, Angela wants us at 2 in the infirmary"

Dva: "What for?" -She asked her.

Brigitte: "I'm not sure, but it has to do with babies"

Hana nodded slightly and went to pick up her son to take him to the infirmary where Angela was waiting for them.

* * *

Elsewhere in the base, Mcree was smoking a joint while leaning against a wall while waiting for others to do a mission. While he was still waiting he notice a familiar face that was surrounding the entire base, Echo.

Echo: "How are you, Mcree?" -She greeted him.

Mcree: "Miss, it's nice to see you again" -he said taking off his hat.

Echo: "I heard that some of the girls are gone because their babies could not stay here"

Mcree: "That's right, Lena and Widowmaker have gone with their babies to be cared for by their parents" -he said.

Echo: "And why the need to be mothers?" -She asked.

Mcree stared at her for a few seconds as he thought of something to answer her.

Mcree: "I do not know, they were already thinking about it since we defeated Talon and the threats were gone" -he told her.

Echo: "I understand, ¿and you are not thinking about being a father?" -She asked.

Hearing that, Mcree coughed spitting his joint making Echo just look at him.

Mcree: "Echo, I'm still not thinking about starting a family, I did not even meet the ideal woman for me"

Echo: "I thought you had already found her"

Mcree: "How? Whose?" -he ask her.

Echo: "That girl with a hat, Ashe" -she said.

Mcree: "Mnn, that will never happen even if he was drunk. I would prefer to kiss a horse's ass before touching its lips "

Echo: "…"

From there, Mei approached them to talk.

Mei: "Hi Mcree, hello Echo, Mr. Morrison wants you in the main room"

Mcree: "Who of the 2?"

Mei: "Only you, Mcree" -she said.

Mcree sighed slightly and went straight to Jack to find out what he was calling.

Upon reaching the main room, he watch Jack who was checking some cameras and turned to watch him.

Mcree: "Here I am, why did they ask for my presence?"

Soldier 76: "Well, a group of hooded men led by a dwarf man are watching on each side of El Dorado looking for something"

Mcree: "I understand, who will be my group?"

Soldier 76: "They are behind you"

When Mcree turned around he got a big surprise: Genji, Moira and Reaper were watching him making him remember his former Blackwatch group.

Genji: "As in the old days, mate" -he said.

Moira: "This will be a lot of fun" -she said with a smile.

Reaper: "I hope you do not miss this mission, Mcree" -he said approaching him.

Mcree: "Ok, as long as you do not kill someone without breaking the plan"

Reaper: "Do not worry, it will not happen like Antonio did" -he laughed a little.

Mcree: "Well, let's start with this once and for all"

* * *

In the unknown place, Maximiliam was walking slowly in the hallway while remembering some memories of the fall of Talon who was destroyed by Overwatch

Maximiliam: "My whole plan ... thrown in the trash" -he said while remembering the incident.

When I reached a door, I noticed a person who was tied up in a chair and had his clothes very wrinkled and torn because of how many blows.

Maximiliam: "Are you having a good time, young man?"

The tied person was growling due to his presence and Maximiliam only ignored him.

Maximiliam: "I know we have you here for a long time and it's time for us to become a soldier"

"I will never be one of you, I will never do it" -this replied as he growled.

Maximiliam stared at him and was heading towards the door but not before speaking for the last time.

Maximiliam: "I knew you would say that, I think we have to make some adjustments with you ... _Dae-Hyun_ "


	35. Fixing the house and a mission in Russia

Lena and Emily went to the new house bought by Greg and when they entered, Lena was surprised by how big it was and looked at each side while she held her son who was a little awake.

Tracer: "I can not believe it, this house is almost huge" -she said.

From there, she see some boxes that were in the room and assumed that they were his things that were stored and she observe Emily who was sitting on the sofa.

Emily: "This is a house, everything is very beautiful" -she said as she watched the room.

Tracer: "You saw my love, your dad bought this house for us and for you" -she said, observing her baby.

Dean looked at his mother and turned the other way making Lena sit on the sofa where Emily was.

Tracer: "By the way, where's Greg?" -She asked.

Emily: "He's coming here, I called him to come" -she said.

Tracer: "You listened Dean, you'll meet your dad" -she said playfully to her son.

Dean opened his mouth releasing some small noises making Lena's heart melt with tenderness just by listening.

Tracer: "He's the best thing that ever happened to me" -she told her girlfriend.

Emily smiled and caressed Dean who was looking at his 2 moms who gave him tenderness and love and to cheer up even more he gave a little smile making Lena and Emily say "Aww" after observing Dean's small smile.

Emily: "It's a little thing" -she said making a baby mouth to the baby.

From there, they heard the bell on the door and Emily went immediately to open the door and watched Greg who had a work suit.

Emily: "Greg, you've come" -she told the father of Lena's son.

Greg: "Yes and I'm very tired from work, I think I'll need a break"

From there they both hugged while Emily let him in, usually it annoyed him that Greg spent more time with Lena and she was plenty and would make sure that she and Lena were together ... if she really was that kind of obsessive girl, she did not mind Greg's presence was not at all because, thanks to him, Lena had a baby and bought her and Lena a large house and she was more grateful for that.

Greg: "And how have you been after bringing your things together with Lena's things to the house?"

Emily: "Nothing, just arranging some things in the new house"

Greg nodded and watched Lena who was holding her son who was awake, he approached her and Lena gave him a small kiss on his cheek when she saw him.

Lena: "Greg, I have not seen you in a while" -she told him.

Greg: "Yes, I was very busy during the months of your pregnancy" -he said while laughing a little.

From there, he observe his son who was looking at him and Lena handed him over so he could carry him. Greg felt that his heart was accelerating when he felt his son held in his arms and stared at him while Lena and Emily smiled at the scene.

Greg: "He's my son, he's as handsome as the father"

Tracer: "Maybe, he is very beautiful"

Greg: "Like maybe? You're telling me I'm not handsome"

Tracer: "I did not say that" -she said a bit mockingly.

Greg: "Yes"

Tracer: "No, no"

Greg: "Yes"

Tracer: "No, no"

Greg: "Yes"

Tracer "Yes"

Greg: "No ... shit, I fell"

Tracer: "Anyway, can you help us fix the house?"

Greg: "Ok, let's start then" -he said.

Emily: "A great job awaits us" -she told the 2.

Greg left his son in the crib while helping Lena and Emily to fix the house to make it perfect.

* * *

In Russia, Zarya was hiding in a factory where the hooded ones were made up of 4 and she was accompanied by Lucio and Reinhardt who were also hiding. Zarya was informed that the hooded were there because they had stolen Volskaya industries technology where the head of that place, Katya Volskaya requested their help.

Lucio: "There they are, how will we catch them?" He whispered.

Zarya: "We have to be alert to any attack, they are very skilled" -she said as she watched them.

A hooded man was carrying a box while the others were in a van where they were carrying some boxes and one of them was the technology of the Volskaya industries.

Zarya: "There it is, I have to get it back" she told herself.

Reinhardt: "Be careful, mates, you have to be very attentive" -he told them as he prepared his hammer.

Hooded 1: "All ready, let's go ... **ARG!** "

From there, the other hooded men noticed that their partner had stopped talking and they grabbed their weapons when they realized that Overwatch was here and tried to stop them.

Hooded 3: "Fuck, they're here," he said as he began to shoot.

Lucio slipped the fastest so that the bullets did not fall and shot his weapon against the hooded one leaving him unconscious, Zarya fired her weapon against the 2 hooded ones and these went on different sides while they started to shoot it until Reinhardt protected her with his shield so that she could continue.

Reinhardt: "Companion, do it now" -he said.

Zarya: "Thank you," -she said as she left the shield.

Zarya shot at the hooded 4 dropping it to the ground while the hooded 2 started shooting like crazy until Zarya hit him with the underside of her weapon leaving him unconscious and thus she finish with the hooded ones that were in the factory.

Zarya: "To be mysterious, they are inexperienced" -she said.

Reinhardt and Lucio approached Zarya as they watched the hooded men who were unconscious.

Lucio: "And what do we do with them?" -He said to Zarya.

Zarya: "First we will take those boxes to Volskaya Industries, then we will take them to the base for Major Morrison to inspect them" -she told him.

Reinhardt: "It sounds a glorious plan" -he said while holding his hammer.

From there, Reinhardt and Lucio began loading the hooded unconscious to put them in the trunk of the truck and Zarya was communicating with Katya Volskaya to break the news.

Zarya: "Mrs. Volskaya, I've already got it "


	36. The truth

Jack was walking to the interrogation room to talk to the 4 hooded men Zarya, Lucio and Reinhardt had found in Russia, he thought they could get some information about them and why they attack them. Jack was accompanied by Ana who was watching him.

Ana: "You seem a little tense, are you okay?" -she ask.

Soldier 76: "Yes, I just want to question those bastards to find out who they are" -he said.

Ana: "Do not worry, we'll have that information sooner or later. If not, we'll have to call Gabe after he finishes his mission in El Dorado" –she said laughing a little.

Jack watched her for a few seconds and stood at the interrogation door and grabbed the handle to open it. Upon entering, he observe the 4 hooded men tied in a chair each while Roadhog was watching them holding his grip.

Soldier 76: "We'll take care of it" -he told Roadhog.

All that Roadhog could say was a sigh as he went to the door to close it. Jack watched the 4 hooded ones who were asleep and woke them up hitting the table.

Hooded 2: "That's not my internet history, mom!" -this scream desperate.

Soldier 76: "Listen to me well, they will tell me for whom or who they work for!" -He said to them demandingly.

Hooded 3: "Yeah sure, we'll never tell you" -he told him.

Soldier 76: "I will not repeat it one more time ... For those who work?!" -he shouted with all his voice.

Hooded 1: "We can not, we promised our boss not to say anything" -he said.

Soldier 76: "I do not care what he said, why are they attacking us?"

Hooded 4: "Supposedly for a revenge"

Hooded 1/2/3: "Shut up!"

Ana: "Well, at least one could speak"

Jack now thought about the revenge that the hooded 4 had just said, he thought of some people who still had a grudge against him or Overwatch, but he did not remember anyone.

Hooded 2: "At least the others are not here, surely they will be having fun in El Dorado"

Ana: "Wait a minute, did you say El Dorado?"

Hooded 1: "Do not be sons of bitches, do not talk about us" -he told his group.

Soldier 76: "I think they do not want to collaborate" -he said while turning to see Ana- "Ana, call Moira or Gabriel" -he said.

The hooded men shuddered when they heard about those names, they knew that they once belonged to Talon and that they were very dangerous and now that they joined Overwatch, they did not know what they could do to them.

Hooded 1: "This is going to be like a shi ..." -he said while trembling.

To Jack's surprise, the hooded 1 had dropped a plaque that had a symbol. He picked it up and his skin tensed when he looked at the logo of the organization that came from.

Ana: "Jack, what's wrong?" she ask.

Jack looked at Ana with wide eyes and a tense look as he showed her the plaque with the symbol causing Ana to put herself in the same way as Jack.

Soldier 76: "Talon ..."

* * *

In El Dorado, Sven was with 6 hooded men who were hiding so that no one could see them. For Sven, his only mission was to recover Sombra's baby who left him as a stupid and had to find him.

Hooded 5: "Mr. Sven, any observation towards Overwatch? "

Sven: "Not yet, but do not let your guard down" -he said.

Sven took a step forward while hiding again to observe that if someone was there and to his bad luck he was, he see Mcree who was on his back communicating with someone.

Sven: "Fuck, that cowboy is here"

Hooded 4: "Do you want us to take care of him?"

Sven: "Yes, kill him if necessary" -he ordered him.

The hooded 4 pointed his gun at Mcree to fire until the sound of a bullet sounded towards the hooded 4 making him fall to the ground, Sven gasped as he watched Mcree who was watching him.

Mcree: "I think you're the leader of those hooded" -he said smoking a little of his joint.

Sven: "That does not matter to you" -he said while activating a ball that was a bomb- " **Take that**!" -he said him.

The ball was heading towards Mcree causing the cowboy to aim his gun and suddenly, Genji came out of nowhere cutting in 2 the ball making it explode.

Genji: "Arrive at the right time" -he said.

Mcree: "You said it, my friend"

Sven: "The boss was right, you guys are unbearable" -he said snarling.

Mcree: "Uhm, then tell your boss to stop messing with us" -he said.

Sven: "I do not have time for this. Hooded, I want to be killed, I will take care of something important "

Sven left the place leaving the hooded ones with Mcree and Genji and these were preparing to fight, Sven ran the fastest without noticing that Reaper and Moira was watching him.

Moira: "Look at that short guy, I'll take care of him" -she said making out a ball of yellow energy.

Reaper: "I do not think it's important, we have other issues that ..."

From there, he received a call from Jack and with a sigh answered.

Reaper: "Speak now, Morrison," -he said.

Soldier 76: " ** _Gabriel, we have 4 hooded at the base_** "

Reaper: "How did they get in?"

Soldier 76: " ** _Zarya brought them, listen, we already know what organization they come from_** "

Reaper: "Great, another organization" -he said sarcastically.

Soldier 76: " ** _Listen, what I'm going to say will make you a maniac inside_** "

Reaper: "Speak, who is it?" -He said.

Soldier 76: " ** _Talon..._** "

When saying that word, Reaper felt that inside it was burning to remember the organization that wanted to kill him. Moira watched Reaper who was panting to have Jack in touch.

Reaper: "Shit, that's already hell ..." was the only thing he said.

Soldier 76: " ** _Taking advantage of your being in El Dorado, I need you to bring everyone who is here_** "

Reaper: "Fine, but do not blame me if none of them wants to collaborate"

Soldier 76: " ** _Just do it_** " -he said cutting the line.

Reaper: "Moira, we have to take those hooded ones to the base"

Moira: "Something wrong?"

Reaper: "Just do it and do not ask" -he said as he left.

Moira simply walked while watching Mcree and Genji fighting with the hooded ones.

Moira: "Well, it's time to get into the party" -she said mockingly.


	37. Talk about the return of Talon

Jack and Ana were in the main room along with Winston, Torbjörn and Reinhardt who were the first to be called to the main room to talk about the return of Talon.

Winston: "I can not believe it, I thought there was nothing left of Talon, I thought we destroyed them when Reaper and the others joined us."

Soldier 76: "I know, but it seems that 'someone' had survived after his defeat and that 'someone' now leads all Talon," he said as he sat on a chair - "Did you call the others?"

Winston: "Yes, sir, I'll call you all" -he said while coordinating some data with Athena.

Ana: "With everything the hooded ones told us, I fear that women who are now mothers are affected" -she said.

Jack gave a little sigh as he watched Mercy, Dva, Pharah, Lucio, Junkrat, Roadhog, Doomfist, Mei, Orisa with Efi, Brigitte and Hanzo at the door.

Mercy: "Jack, what's going on? Leave my daughter in her crib when she hears the call "

Soldier 76: "When everyone is here I will explain it to you"

Lucio: "It seems like something bad is happening right now" -he said as he sat in the middle of Pharah and Roadhog.

Orisa: "I detect very sharp nerves in Mr. Morrison" -she said.

Zenyatta, Zarya, Symmetra, Ashe with BOB, Hammond, Bastion and Echo were the last to arrive in the main hall and sat down.

Soldier 76: "Well, now listen to me ..."

Ana: "Jack, Lena and Amelie are not coming yet" -she reminded him.

Jack gave a little sigh as he grabbed his forehead.

Soldier 76: "Well, let's wait then"

After 10 minutes, Tracer and Widowmaker had arrived and sat down to start the conversation Jack had made.

Soldier 76: "Ok, there's a good reason why I call you here" -he told them.

Junkrat: "We are going to exploit the old Talon hiding place that is in Venencia" -he said raising his arm.

Soldier 76: "No ..."

Hanzo: "Recruit some heroes"

Soldier 76: "Not yet ..."

Mei: "We'll have a vacation"

Soldier 76: " **They want to let ME talk!** " -He shout to everyone present.

The agents were silent while Jack stopped to go directly to the computer where Winston was typing some information.

Soldier 76: "Listen, during the last times a group of hoods have been causing disasters when we sent a team to each place"

Pharah: "Hooded?" -She asked.

Soldier 76: "Yes. At first we did not know what organization it was because they were very clever to not be detected ... until now. Recently we have 4 hooded men who were brought by Zarya, Reinhardt and Lucio in Russia" -he said as he pointed to the 3 agents.

Zarya: "It was a difficult task, but we did it successfully" -she said.

Mercy: "And they discovered what organization they come from?"

Ana: "Yes, but here comes the bad" -she said while looking at the ground.

Dva: "What do you mean by that?" -She asked.

Soldier 76: "We discovered that they are coming ... from Talon"

All the agents were shocked to learn the harsh truth, both Doomfist and Widowmaker were surprised that the organization that tried to kill them in the past was still alive.

Tracer: "I do not understand, we're supposed to have finished with Talon since ..." -she said as she watched Widowmaker and Doomfist -"They joined Overwatch"

Soldier 76: "I know, but someone has been hiding since then to restart all Talon and now they have those hooded ones" -he said while looking at the computer.

Ana: "Now in these moments, Gabriel along with Genji, Mcree and Moira are in el Dorado who are fighting with 6 hooded men led by a dwarf man in blue clothes"

With that description, Torbjörn noticed and decided to ask about the dwarf man.

Torbjörn: "Excuse me, Ana, what exactly is that dwarf man like?" -He ask her.

Ana: "Moira told me that she had blond hair, an almost pointed nose with a mustache, why?"

Torbjörn grunted when he heard the description of the dwarf man.

Brigitte: "Dad, what's wrong with you?" -He ask.

Torbjörn: "I know that person very well, Sven" -he said looking at the ground even with anger.

Brigitte: "Wait, was not your old partner that later you got away from him because of his money habit?"

Torbjörn: "That's right, that bastard surely joined Talon to build his weapons" -he said looking at his daughter.

Doomfist was very thoughtful when he had heard about the restart of Talon and thought of the person who was still alive after his destruction and remembered someone who had forgotten him for a long time.

Doomfist: "I think I know who is leading the Talon restart" -he called everyone's attention.

Widowmaker: "What do you mean by that, Akande? We're supposed to be done with everyone "

Doomfist: "Think about it, Amelie, who was the only person who was with us when we were in Talon?"

After a few memories, Widowmaker reminded the person who was mentioning Doomfist.

Widowmaker: "Do you mean ...?"

Doomfist: "Yes ..." -he said while looking at Soldier 76 -"It's about Maximiliam"

Soldier 76: "Who?"

Doomfist: "Maximiliam is an omnic who was with us from the beginning, I like Amelie, Gabriel, Moira and Sombra have always been in contact with him. I did not think he was still alive after our betrayal"

From there, when Doomfist mentioned Sombra, everyone observed that she was not there.

Lucio: "Wait a minute, Sombra has not arrived yet"

Jack, Ana and Widowmaker were silent as they listened to the babbling of the agents after learning that Sombra was not there.

Mercy: "Where is she? I have not felt her presence both from her and from her baby"

Soldier 76: "Of course not because ... she left the organization with the baby"

Symmetra: "She resigned?"

Soldier 76: "No, she went to El Dorado to ... put her baby up for adoption"

All the women (except Ana and Widowmaker) gasped after hearing the horrible news about what Sombra had done. Angela felt a fury inside after hearing that news while the other girls were feeling sorry for the baby.

Soldier 76: "Well yes, she had to do that ..."

From there, they were receiving a call from Mcree that Winston quickly answered.

Mcree: " ** _Talk Mcree, can you hear me?_** "

Soldier 76: "Yes, we all listen to you" -he said.

Mcree: " ** _Ok, we have the 6 hoods totally unconscious_** "

Genji: " ** _However, the dwarf man had escaped to another side_** "

Torbjörn: "That elusive rat ..."

Ana: "Do you know where he went?" -She asked him.

Moira: " ** _We do not know, we could say that ..._** "

However, the agents who were in El Dorado heard a plane that was escaping from the place and assumed that it was him. The agents who were in the main room had also heard the sound of the plane.

Reaper: " ** _Damn, that damn has escaped_** "

Moira: " ** _I told you I wanted to take care of him_** "

Soldier 76: "Listen, go back to the base along with those hooded ones. I have a plan to stop them "

Mcree: " ** _Ok, we'll be right back_** " -he said cutting the line.

* * *

Inside the plane, Sven was celebrating because he had recovered Sombra's baby and he also had the person responsible who had taken him: Alejandra. The Mexican girl was tied from behind while listening to the baby's cries.

Alejandra: "You are a monster, the baby is crying"

Sven: "Forgive me, little girl, but the boss wants that baby"

Alejandra: "Why do a group of hooded men need an innocent baby?" -She asked.

Sven stared at her eyes making her uncomfortable.

Sven: "Well, let's just say it's a revenge against Overwatch"

Alejandra: "Against Overwatch?"

Sven: "That's right, that baby belongs to an Overwatch agent who then gave it to me. I pretended to be an administrator of an orphanage so he could give it to me and he knows the funniest part of all this, the baby belongs to Sombra"

Alejandra: "Sombra?!" -she said totally surprised.

Sven: "Be silent, in a few minutes we will be in hiding"

Sven moved away from Alejandra while she was still trying to break free of the grip they put on her. She had to ask for help from anywhere and I needed it now.

Alejandra: "I have to get out of here, I do not know how, but I have to do it"


	38. Having a plan

All the hooded ones were imprisoned waiting for them to say something, but no achievement was achieved. Not even Reaper with his terrifying look could convince them that they could talk. Mcree was guarding the cell while Jack and Winston were talking in private.

Winston: "Did you get any information?"

Soldier 76: "None, these bastards do not want to collaborate" –he said as he growled.

Winston: "Maybe we'll tell him that nothing will happen to them if he tells us about them" -he said.

Soldier 76: "We already did that and it did not work" –he said while holding his forehead.

Mcree: "Maybe they do not want to talk because they are cowards that their boss has them as if they were their bitches" -he said while laughing at his joke.

Hooded men: " **SHUT UP, DAMN COWBOY!** " -They shouted.

Soldier 76: "Mcree, that does not work" -he said.

Mcree: "I know, I just had a little fun"

Jack took a deep breath until he was heading towards the door until a voice started speaking.

Hooded 5: "Although ... you better have to tell them" -he called Jack's attention.

Hooded: " **ARE YOU CRAZY?!** "

Hooded 5: "Think about it, we will be here and the boss will not notice. It is better to stay here than to die out there"

Mcree: "Pay attention to your friend, you're absolutely right"

The hooded ones looked at each other and nodded while the hooded 5 went to Jack to talk about his plans.

Hooded 5: "Ok, pay close attention ..."

* * *

In the main room, Angela was sitting on the couch holding her daughter while she thought about what Sombra had done, she was supposed to sooner or later do it and regretted not stopping her. From there, Lena appeared and noticed her presence and sat with her.

Tracer: "Hello Angela, everything okay?" -She asked the doctor.

Mercy: "Yes, it's just that I'm thinking about what Sombra did with her son"

Tracer: "I know, it's very cruel that I've put him up for adoption, it's just a baby that is not to blame for anything" -she told her.

Mercy: "Speaking of children, where's Dean?"

Tracer: "Emily is taking care of him, recently he sent me a video where Dean was crying because I left the house, He miss his mom very much"

Mercy: "Of course, that's the love of a son towards a mother, well, in his case it would be 2 moms"

Tracer: "Although, I do not know what will happen in the future" -she said a little worried.

Mercy: "What do you mean by that?"

Tracer: "Angela, you know how some people are with homosexual couples, they always look at them badly and criticize them and now that I have Dean, I'm afraid he's the one affected"

Mercy: "There will always be that kind of people, but not all of them are like that. When you told me about your sexual orientation, do I judge you?"

Tracer: "No ..."

Mercy: "Exactly, everyone here, I do not know if to tell those who were of Talon, they want you as you are and I'm sure Dean will do the same with you and Emily"

Tracer: "Do you think?"

Mercy: "Lena, you wanted to have a baby when we were still fighting against Talon and now that you have it, you have to take it out so that it grows with everything"

Lena gave a smile and hugged Angela making her do the same without crushing her daughter, a tear was on the cheek of the British and dried up so she could talk.

Tracer: "Thanks Angela, I needed it"

Mercy: "There's no that" -she told her with a smile.

From there, Ana approached them to talk about the hooded ones.

Mercy: "Did the hooded people finally talk?

Ana: "Fortunately, yes, one of them spoke and told us about the plans that the new Talon has"

Tracer: "And what are they?" -She asked.

Ana: "Well, they told us they were stealing weapons and artifacts to start an attack against us. Also, one who was in El Dorado said that the reason for being there was because they were looking for Sombra's baby".

Mercy: "Sombra's baby? Why did they want that poor baby? "

Ana: "Apparently, Sombra believed that the Swedish dwarf man was an administrator of an orphanage and she gave it to him"

Tracer: "I can not believe it, poor baby" -she said covering her mouth after what she had heard.

Mercy: "That baby, does that dwarf man still have him?"

Ana nodded slowly causing Angela to be distressed and what the sniper would say next left the mothers totally stunned.

Ana: "The worst thing that they just told us was that they would also kidnap the babies of all the mothers who have just given birth"

Lena rolled her eyes after hearing that while Angela hugged her daughter as if protecting her after hearing that news.

Tracer: "No, I can not allow my Dean to be taken from me, I will not allow it" -she said totally furious.

Mercy: "Above all, I will not let these vermin touch my daughter"

Ana: "Girls, those bastards are not going to capture them, they will see that we will defeat them in a jiffy" -she told the mothers to calm down.

However, the only one who was distressed was Lena because she did not want to be taken away from the son she so desires.

Tracer: "You're right, I have to bring him here because he'll be very safe if he stays with his mother"

Ana: "I do not think that is necessary, Jack ordered the soldiers to protect all the places that Talon could attack" -she told the British.

Mercy: "And what will be your first attack?"

Ana: "We still do not know, but we'll be ready when that happens" -she said leaving the place.

Angela and Lena looked at each other and thought about what they had to do to protect their children from Talon's attack.


	39. Capture

**_Hello everyone, I regret the BIG delay that this Fanfic had, but I wanted to give a break to the story and with the arrival of the Hero No. 30, he is back to continue it, I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

Sven was holding the baby who was still crying while 2 hooded men were taking Alejandra with him, the Mexican girl was struggling with everything to be able to free herself from the hooded ones getting a failure to do so.

Sven: "Easy girl, you'll be very quiet soon" -he said to her.

Alejandra: "I do not understand, why bring a baby to this abandoned place?" -She asked.

Sven: "Oh, it's not very abandoned at all" -he said.

Alejandra did not respond to that and kept walking until she reached the place where Sven wanted to go. When opening a large door, the Mexican girl observed an Omnic who was talking to other hooded men who had a mission.

Sven: "Boss, I've arrived with the baby" -he said, showing the baby of Sombra.

Maximiliam observed Sven with the baby and also observed Alejandra who was watching him.

Maximiliam: "Sven, who is the girl?"

Sven: "Oh, well, this girl had the baby hidden and I had to take her to learn a lesson of not taking things without permission" -he said.

Maximiliam: "How, the baby was not here from the beginning?" -He said a little incredulous.

Sven: "The important thing is that we have Sombra's baby with us, but I've also asked myself, why do you want to get the other babies from the Overwatch girls?"

Alejandra did not know what was happening at that moment, but decided to listen to understand some things that were happening at that moment.

Maximiliam: "I want to get these babies to make that organization suffer, especially mothers who will cry when they know their babies were kidnapped" -he said clenching his fist.

Sven raised an eyebrow at that.

Maximiliam: "Ugh, and also train them to be Talon's new agents" -he said to clarify things.

Sven: "Ah, with that I'm content to listen"

Maximiliam shook his head as he watched Alejandra who was still there with them.

Maximiliam: "Well, take that girl with our guest who is in her room" -he said as an order.

The hooded ones took to Alejandra where they indicated to them while the Mexican girl fought with everything to free itself. When they reached the place, they opened the door and threw Alejandra into a room where the bolted door was closed causing her to observe the place.

Alejandra: "Ugh, since I'm an idiot, I knew I had to hide in a better place so they would not see me and now I'm here. "What will mom say now that I'm in who knows where?" -She said to herself.

From there, she observe a person tied in a chair and had a sack on his head and because of the shape he had, the Mexican girl supposed that he was horribly tortured by them. Alejandra approached a little to know if he was alive and heard some slight sighs which indicated that he was still alive.

Alejandra: "Eh ... hello?" She said as she pulled the sack over his head.

Upon seeing his face, Alejandra felt sorry for the young man who had been beaten and tortured in that place just by seeing him. The young man observed Alejandra while he continued to breathe deeply.

"Hello what's your name?"

Alejandra made a face at this when she heard it, but decided to help him since both of them would be stuck in the room until they were taken out of here and taken to another place.

Alejandra: "Hi, my name is Alejandra. What is your name?"

"My ... my name is Dae-hyun. I see they also captured you" -he said with an ironic smile.

Alejandra raised an eyebrow at the misuse of Dae-Hyun's joke, but assumed that she was like this for many months that she might have lost some of her posture.

Alejandra: "Well, they captured me because I was protecting a baby from someone I know and now they have it. And you because they captured you?" -She asked the boy too tired.

Dae-Hyun: "Well, what I understood was because they captured me for revenge against my friend, so to speak" –he told her.

Alejandra: "Revenge, do you mean the revenge that omnic semi-destroyed face has on Overwatch?"

Dae-hyun nodded slowly while Alejandra decided to untie him so she could free him from the chair, even though it was difficult due to the great tie that was placed on her.

Alejandra: "How long have you been here?"

Dae-hyun: "I think 9 or 10 months, I do not know what date we are" -he said sighing.

Alejandra managed to untie him thanks to a skill that her mother had taught her and Dae-Hyun was adjusting her hands at the moment of being released.

Dae-Hyun: "Thanks for that, Alejandra. You just saved me from a starvation death" -he told the girl.

Alejandra: "No, of that, Dae-Hyun" -she said with a smile.

From there, they heard that the door was about to open and Dae-Hyun observed a brick and took it as he ran to hide towards the door and when a hooded man entered he only see Alejandra and the chair that was loose.

Hooded: "One moment, where is the ... ?!"

To his surprise, Dae-Hyun hit him sharply directly towards the head causing Alejandra to simply observe the scene.

Dae-Hyun: "Ugh, we'd better get out of here"

Alejandra: "Well ... I think I'll follow you"

Dae-hyun ran along with Alejandra to hide in a place where no one could find or see them.

* * *

In Cairo, Doomfist was observing the place and was being accompanied by Hanzo and Mei who were looking for the hooded ones who were hiding in that place.

Doomfist: "Very well, remember the plan, if we do not want to get hurt or something worse they have to obey what they say" -he said to them.

Hanzo: "Quiet, this will be very easy to reject your union with Talon in the past" -he said, preparing his arrows.

Mei: "Talon were contacting you so you could join them?" -She asked.

Hanzo: "Yes, but I would never join that damn organization that only loved me because of the power my brother and I have" -he said to her.

Doomfist: "If you've finished talking, the hooded ones are approaching" -he said as they pointed.

Hanzo and Mei watched the hooded men who were aiming with their guns to shoot and Hanzo prepared his arrows to aim them.

Doomfist: "Well, to the count of 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... NOW!"

Hanzo had his arrow thrown causing a hooded man to shoot for the 3 heroes to come up against them while they fought. Doomfist hit each one with his gauntlet while Hanzo shot arrows at him and Mei threw ice at them with her weapon.

Doomfist: "Do not believe that you can defeat my strength and my gauntlet, they will not ..."

However, Akande did not realize that a hooded man stuck a cable in his back causing him to electrocute him strongly causing him to let out a scream of pain and when he finished, another hooded man injected something into his neck causing him to faint.

Hanzo: "What the fuck?!" -he shouted as he fired his arrows.

But the hooded ones took to the unconscious Doomfist and they took it towards a ship where they waited for them doing that Mei and Hanzo were confused.

Mei: "So, were we just here to finally get to Akande?" -She said.

Hanzo: "We have to go to the base and tell him what happened" –he said.

From there, Hanzo and Mei left Cairo to go directly to the base and tell Jack and the others what had happened.


	40. A big problem

Soldier 76: How is it that they captured Akande without you guys doing anything about it?! -He shouted the loudest.

Hanzo and Mei fell silent after hearing Jack's strong tone towards them, they already knew that he was going to react like this after telling him about Doomfist's capture towards the hooded ones.

Hanzo: "They were very fast when attacking us, I do not know how they did it to capture it so easily" -he said while holding his arrows.

Mei: "Now, we do not know what they could do to him" -she said while watching Snowball who had a worried expression.

Soldier 76: "I'll tell them what they'll do with Akande, they captured him because of his gauntlet he owns" -he told them.

Hanzo: "His gauntlet?" -He asked.

Soldier 76: "I'm not sure about that, but I think Maximiliam wants to have Akande's gauntlet to put it on another agent of his" -he said assuming.

Mei: "Another Doomfist? And why does another gauntlet owner want it?"

Soldier 76: "Mei, Maximiliam hates Akande and the rest who were from Talon and I'm pretty sure that when he gets the gauntlet, he probably kills Akande since it would not do him any good" -he told her.

Mei understood this as she watched a dark mist pass under the door and Reaper appeared who was called by Jack.

Reaper: "What's up, Morrison?" -He said with folded arms.

Soldier 76: "Akande was captured by the hooded ones" -he said.

The only thing Reaper could do was shake his head as he let out a slight sigh.

Reaper: "I knew those damn ones would catch Akande, do you know the lair?"

Soldier 76: "No ..."

Reaper: "Shit, so we can not help him, although I think Akande will be able to do that with the gauntlet that ..."

Soldier 76: "They captured Akande by his gauntlet, Gabriel" -he said.

Reaper was silent for a few seconds as he disappeared from the main room leaving Jack letting out a sigh.

Soldier 76: "Typical of the ancient Gabriel"

* * *

Lena was texting Emily to find out how her son was after she left London, the little Dean had calmed down after crying to find out why his mother was not at home and Lena gave a smile at that, having Dean in her life was the most precious thing that could have happened to her.

Tracer: "Aww my little Dean, can not live without his mother. Even though Emily is with him, he still wants me to be by his side" -she told herself.

From there, she hear some steps that belonged to Mei who had left the main room where she and Hanzo went to talk to Mr. Morrison.

Tracer: "Mei, is something happening?"

Mei: "Yes, the hooded ones captured Akande and now we have to rescue him" -she said to her.

Tracer: "Is it something serious?" -She asked.

Mei: "Mr. Morrison told me that Omnic that is from Talon wants him only for his gauntlet to put it on another"

Tracer: "To another person? I do not think anyone has the capacity to carry that ... "

From that moment, Lena began to think back memories when Talon began to stalk them.

Mei: "Is something wrong, Lena?"

Tracer: "Well, I've only seen someone who could easily do it" -she said.

Mei: "Really? When and where?"

Tracer: "If I remember correctly, it was at the Overwatch Museum when I and Winston were arresting Widowmaker and Reaper who were our enemies at the time. They were on a mission to recover the gauntlet that was in that museum and when Widowmaker was about to take it ... **PAM!** "

Mei: "Eh?"

Tracer: "Sorry, a boy took the gauntlet and hit Widowmaker with a severe blow, even I was surprised that a simple boy could control for a brief moment that gauntlet" -she said.

Mei: "A simple boy? That must have been a heroic act"

Tracer: "Of course, I even told him that the world would need even more heroes" -she said with a smile as she remembered it.

From that moment, Winston approached the girls with a serious face.

Tracer: "Winston, is something happening to you?" -She asked the scientific ape.

Winston: "Lena, Mei, Mr. Morrison wants to talk to you guys" –he said.

The girls looked at each other and had no choice but to go to Mr. Morrison to find out what was going on.

* * *

In El Dorado, Sombra was changing her clothes to go out into the street secretly so that no one would recognize her, living alone in her secret place and without food was not a very good idea for the Mexican hacker and she decided to buy some meals in order to survive of hunger.

Sombra: "I hate being dressed as a dying woman, but I have to do it so nobody can recognize me" -she said as she left the place.

While she was walking towards the stores and entering an alley, she stopped for the moment after seeing a dark silhouette that was standing. She pulled out her weapon in case it was a threat who was looking for her.

Sombra: "You'd better get out of here if you do not want to die" -she said threateningly.

" _I would drop the weapon, Sombra_ " -said the silhouette.

Sombra: "Do we know each other?" -She asked.

" _One could say that maybe_ " -said coming out of the darkness of the alley.

Sombra opened her eyes strong after observing the person who was looking at her eyes and she did not know how to react after seeing him again.

Sombra: "Baptiste?"


	41. Encounters

Everything was very surprising for Sombra since, she never imagined to see Baptiste again from what happened with his betrayal of Talon to become an independent hero.

Baptiste: "What's wrong, Sombra? I thought you would be happy to see me" -he said to her.

Sombra: "Do not believe it, darling, I do not always see very forgotten faces" -she said a bit mockingly.

Baptiste shook his head with a slight laugh from him, knew very well Sombra and the rest of Talon that were in the past after they were betrayed by their own organization.

Baptiste: "I did not think I'd meet you around here, I thought you'd be at the base of Overwatch"

Sombra: "I ... I decided to get out of there" –she said in a bored tone.

Baptiste: "And what is the reason for that?"

Sombra: "It's something that does not concern you" -she said turning to leave.

What Baptiste told Sombra next put her still.

Baptiste: "Hey, I knew Talon is back" -he told her.

Sombra froze when she heard that news, she did not know what to think at that moment because she believed that Talon was finally defeated forever.

Sombra: "No, you're just making it up" -she said, denying it, she could not believe it.

Baptiste: "Maybe my mouth does not believe it, but this is true" –he said taking out his cell phone.

Sombra approached Baptiste when he showed her a video of her with her baby chatting with the man who was from the orphanage, she did not know what was happening or what Baptiste was trying to say.

Baptiste: "You did not know you were mothers, let me congratulate you for that" -he said a little sarcastically.

Sombra: "What are you playing, Baptiste? Why are you teaching me this?" -She said.

However, she began to see the video once again and listened to the conversation of the man who had her baby talking about a plan and heard the name of his boss who, to his surprise, gave her goose bumps.

Sombra: "No ... no, no, I can not believe this ... I just can not believe it" -she said trying to deny what she hear.

She did not know what to think about herself, she gave her son to the organization that wanted to kill her by giving the baby to that guy. She felt that her whole body was burning with guilt and pain after doing the biggest stupidity she had ever done.

Sombra: "Jorge ... my son is in that organization with Maximiliam and that short dwarf" -she said trying not to cry.

Baptiste simply looked at her and made no move about it knowing very well what Sombra had done.

Baptiste: "I do not understand, YOU wanted to get rid of your own son"

Sombra: "You do not understand, I could not take care of him because I did not know how to hold that responsibility and also ..."

Baptiste: "I do not believe you a single word, that baby touched the worst mother and woman in this world" –he said coldly as he watched Sombra fall to her knees –"I hope that baby will forgive you for your actions" –he said as he disappeared of the place.

Sombra was sobbing after knowing the place where her baby was and, although she could not believe it, she had to do something about it.

Sombra: "I have to ... come up with a plan"

* * *

In Talon's secret lair, Akande was tied in a metal hoop that held both legs and arms while his gauntlet was sealed with iron in case he used it to escape.

Doomfist: "Where am I supposed to be?" -He said to himself.

The place was totally abandoned and he only saw oxidized metals while he listened to a few steps who approached him.

" ** _I see you could get up, useless_** "

From there, Akande managed to recognize the voice he had heard.

Doomfist: "Wait, are not you ...?"

And from there the person who had spoken was revealed, Maximiliam who had a semi-cut face.

Maximiliam: "It's been a good time, my dear Akande" -he said mockingly.

Doomfist: "But, how could you survive?" -he ask.

Maximiliam: "I escaped after you guys destroyed the central base of Talon after joining with Overwatch" -he said with hatred.

Akande simply looked at him and a question popped into his mind.

Doomfist: "Why? Why did you betray us like that? I ask.

Maximiliam: "Well, it was nothing personal to clarify things, I can refresh your memory so you know the hatred towards you and the others"

Doomfist stayed listening to him finally to know about his hatred towards them.

Maximiliam: "And that's how it starts ..."


	42. The fall of Talon I

**_Up to this point, they will see the events that Overwatch and Talon experienced before the latter betrayed their team._**

* * *

 **-A year before-**

 **Talon**

In Talon's secret base, Reaper came grunting after an unsuccessful mission with Overwatch because they were getting stronger after having more alliances while Sombra and Widowmaker simply walked by his side.

Sombra: "A failed mission, at least we were alive" -she said as she typed something with her fingers.

Reaper: "That damn ape took me by surprise along with the old man in armor" –he said snarling.

Widowmaker: "Pff, at least they did not have to put up with the stupidities of that British woman" –she said.

Upon reaching a room, they observed Doomfist who was talking to Maximiliam about the failed plan that the 3 agents had. Reaper did not care if they would get upset or not, he just wanted to be quiet while Sombra and Widowmaker sat in the chairs.

Doomfist: "I gave them a simple mission and you guys fail to do it" -he told the 3 agents.

Sombra: "Quiet Akande, it was not like it was repeated ..."

Doomfist: "24 times, I'm tired of Overwatch gathering more recruits for us against us. We have to have a plan to get rid of them once and for all" –he said while squeezing his fist with his gauntlet.

Maximiliam stood in front of them so they could hear him.

Maximiliam: "Listen, you have to improve your skills very well to have more advantages against Overwatch, it seems that they are not like before"

Widowmaker: "Do you think so? You can not imagine the new recruits they found"

Sombra: "And what if we look for new recruits?" –She suggested.

Everyone stared at Sombra with an expression of, _Really?_ making her shrug her shoulders.

Maximiliam: "I suggest everyone go to Moira and look for a plan to end Overwatch"

Without any complaint, the 4 agents left the room leaving Maximiliam alone. He sat on a chair while he sighed and a doctor from Talon approached Maximiliam.

Doctor: "Mr. Maximiliam, here I bring you what you asked me " –he handed her a bottle with a red substance.

Maximiliam held him to watch him and let out a soft laugh.

Maximiliam: "Excellent work, doctor. Now my plan will start" –he said as he left the place.

However, the doctor stopped him for the moment to tell him something.

Doctor: "Excuse me Mr. Maximiliam, why did you need the substance that you asked me to create?" –He said a little curious.

Maximiliam: "Promise not to tell anyone?"

Doctor: "My mouth will be very sealed" –he said while "closing" the closing of his mouth.

Maximiliam approached the doctor to tell him about his intentions with the substance.

Maximiliam: "I'll need it to ... **_kill the 5 main agents_** "

 **Overwatch**

For the organization closed by the government and currently working in secret were having a good start, they had recruited both old and new recruits such as Tracer, Reinhardt, Torbjörn, Mcree with Echo, Pharah, Mercy, Genji, Orisa along with Efi, Lucio, Dva, Zarya, Symmetra, Mei, Zenyatta, Hanzo and Brigitte had joined the call that Winston sent and to the surprise of everyone, Jack Morrison "Soldier 76" along with Ana Amari had returned to finish completely with Talon. Jack was chatting with Winston about the location of Talon's base to attack with surprise and end that organization that made them lose both agents and misfortunes for everyone.

Soldier 76: "Do you have the location of Talon, Winston?"

Winston: "Not yet, the people who contract are not giving any information" –he said while coordinating some things with Athena.

Ana: "Are you sure it will be a good plan, Jack?" –She asked him.

Jack turned to look at the woman sitting in a chair.

Soldier 76: "Yes, it's the only way to end them at once" –he said while observing some things.

Ana: "That including Gabriel?"

At the mention of that name, Jack tensed and let out a sigh of frustration at that.

Jack: "Gabriel is dead, Reaper took it in his place and now he is a killer machine that must be destroyed forever"

Ana: "Are you sure?"

Soldier 76: "Yes, and this conversation ends here" –he said cutting the conversation.

Ana just stared at him for a few seconds as she listened to a sound she transmitted on Winston's computer.

Winston: "We are communicating with them" –he said while connecting to talk with them.

They turned out to be Junkrat and Roadhog along with Hammond "Wrecking Ball" who were hidden so as not to be seen. At first Jack was not convinced that they were the new recruits because of their history, but seeing the good use of surprise bombs, this allowed them an opportunity in case they managed to be new recruits.

Winston: "Did you find Talon's lair?"

Junkrat: " ** _Of course, it's on an island in the Caribbean. Come quickly because we can not hide for a long time and we finished the bombs_** "

Soldier 76: "We have to go immediately!" –I tell Winston.

The gorilla scientist nodded and cut the transmission while calling all the agents and soldiers to start the plan to destroy Talon once and for all.

Soldier 76: "It's time to end them"

 **Talon**

Doctor: "W-W-W-W- **WHAT?!** " –He shout with everything.

Maximiliam: "As you heard, I'm going to assassinate Reaper, Widowmaker, Sombra, Doomfist and Moira forever" -he said with contempt for them.

Doctor: "B-But, why did I want to do that?" –He asked, he just did not know how to believe it.

Maximiliam: "There is a simple reason for that, they always have the luxury of becoming the best and they always kill one of us when they provoke them. Because Overwatch is having more soldiers and we are not due to the fact that almost the agents withdrew because of those imbeciles. I have devised a strategy for them to die in a tragic way thanks to the substance that invites, I will call 5 soldiers to put them in their guns and when shooting them, will die " –he said with a slight evil laugh.

Doctor: "But they are very professional with their weapons"

Maximiliam: "Confiscate their weapons so they do not resign themselves, they do not know what awaits them. Gather all the soldiers for that momentary day "

Doctor: "As you say, Mr. Maximiliam" –he said as he left.

Maximiliam sat down in his chair while laughing at the plan he was going to make at that moment, he would take some trouble out of his way and that made him happy.

Maximiliam: "Sorry guys, nothing personal, it's just to improve the organization"


	43. The fall of Talon II

**Overwatch**

All the agents and soldiers were on airplanes as they headed towards Talon's secret lair to kill them once and for all, Jack was watching from the window the sea while the soldiers were talking about the plan.

Dva: "I can not wait to kick those mercenaries' asses at once, my MEKA is eager to do that" –she told Angela.

Mercy: "I know, but you have to follow the plan and not get sidetracked on the road"

Zarya: "We do not want the last time what happened in Paris" –she said, recalling that event.

Dva: "Ah ... that was an accident" –she said laughing a little.

Angela also laughed a bit with Hana while observing that, in a corner of the plane, Lena was texting on her cell phone and had a sad expression that Angela knew perfectly what was happening to her and approached her.

Mercy: "Lena, all right?" –She asked her friend.

Tracer: "No, nothing is fine. Emily and I went to the orphanage last week to adopt a baby ... and they refused us adoption" –she said trying not to let go of the tears.

Mercy: "How? -She said a little indignantly.

Tracer: "The inspection told us that we could not have for the simple fact that we are lesbians. Angela, you do not know how I hate to hear the same thing every time, Emily can not have children and we can not have an adopted baby. I feel as if the world told me that I can not be a mother and the truth is, I do want to be a mother" –she said while tears stung her eyes.

Angela hugged Lena while the others were watching what was going on and they got a little uncomfortable about that, however, a soldier appeared to say something to Jack.

Soldier: "Mr. Morrison, we're about to reach the Talon base" –he said firmly.

Soldier 76: "Are the soldiers ready?"

Soldier: "Yes, Mr., all the agents are prepared to attack" –he said as he left the place.

Ana: "We're already a little to get to the Talon base" –she told Jack.

Soldier 76: "Yes, we will finally get rid of them forever" -he said, observing Talon's base in the distance –"But ..."

Ana: "Mmm?"

Soldier 76: "I do not know why, but I feel that someone already wants to do that with them"

* * *

 **Talon**

Sombra was playing with Moira's flasks causing her to draw her attention while Reaper was with his arms folded and Doomfist along with Widowmaker watching what Sombra was doing.

Reaper: "It's always the same, before we were invincible, but thanks to those stupid who increased their ranks we can not continue with the initiative low"

Doomfist: "And that's why we have fewer soldiers, you're killing some who do not do anything against you" –he said.

Reaper: "Anyway ..."

Widowmaker: "Stop arguing the 2, I'm already bored to see Sombra doing his little things" –she said as she watched Sombra making a show with Moira.

Moira: "Sombra, stop grabbing my experiments!" –She said screaming.

Sombra: "Easy, I only played because I'm bored"

Doomfist: "I do not know why we are in this place ..."

Moira: "Hey!"

Doomfist: "We should go from here"

Sombra: "I agree with you, Akande" –she said as she left the scientific room.

The others also did the same and Moira had to accompany them because Sombra had ruined her experiments. When they were in the hallway, they heard Maximiliam's voice on the communicators that were stuck on top of the roof.

Maximiliam: " ** _Reaper, Widowmaker, Doomfist, Sombra and Moira, come to the main room_** " –he said cutting the line.

Doomfist: "And now what happened?"

Reaper: "I do not know, but we better go before I repent" –he said as he turned into dark smoke to take advantage.

The others followed him and observed a soldier who asked them to hand over their weapons causing them to get confused, but they did not question him and they gave their weapons to the soldier and they all went into the main room. The whole place was dark and they saw a light shining in a chair where Maximiliam was sitting.

Sombra: "Maximiliam, with that posture you look like the godfather" –she said.

Maximiliam: "Listen, I know that the situation we are in is a bit critical and we have to improve that"

Doomfist: "Really? What would it be?" –he ask.

Maximiliam laughed discreetly to avoid suspicion while watching in the darkness red eyes indicating that he was preparing to attack.

* * *

 **Overwatch**

The planes had landed successfully and they did not see any Talon soldiers out there giving them an advantage, the soldiers had gone out with the agents while Jack was giving them orders to counterattack.

Soldier 76: "Listen to me well, 3 agents will be with 4 soldiers in different places and destroy anything dangerous that could be used against us, can we?"

The agents and soldiers nodded and each group got into the base while Jack, Ana, Reinhardt and 4 soldiers got into the roof to attack from above and looked at a part of the roof that was open and they watched to see that there were 5 soldiers of Talon in a dark place.

Soldier 76: "What will be happening there?"

 **(From this moment, everything will be followed without any point of view)**

Maximiliam: "It is good that you ask, as you may have noticed, our soldiers have been diminished due to the missions or because one of you kills them for no reason, to mention Vialli, but I will discard it"

Sombra: "That's why Sanjay is at Vishkar Corporation" –she said.

Maximiliam: "So I decided to make a decision that will not be impossible to change it" –he said as he got up.

From that moment, Reaper felt someone were watching them and revealed themselves to an army of assassins, snipers and Heavy Gunners watching them.

Moira: "Maximiliam, what's happening?" –She said a little confused.

Maximiliam: "It's nothing personal, but I have to get rid of you guys **_forever_** "

Sombra: "What?!"

From the top of the roof, Jack managed to listen carefully to what Maximiliam had said about killing the 5 members of Talon.

Soldier 76: "How?"

Doomfist: "Do not say stupid things, how is it that you want to kill us?!" –he shouted.

From there, an assassin ran as fast as he could and scratched both Akande's back and chest, knocking blood from him and dropping him to his knees on the ground.

Maximiliam: "As I told you, nothing personal. It's just that you guys are the key that this organization is like this, they are no longer good for anything and in their place these soldiers will be" –he told them.

Widowmaker: "Let's see how your plan will work" -said trying to attack Maximiliam.

However, a sniper shot her in the arm leaving her to fall to the ground and a Heavy Gunner attacked Sombra and Moira in one fell swoop leaving Reaper standing up.

Maximiliam: "Here we have the old one called Gabriel Reyes, part of your past is in your current self and that makes you weak and ridiculous" –he said coldly.

Reaper: "So? Well, we'll see how you'll keep one of my bullets in your damn ... "

However, an electric charge took him by surprise leaving him almost dying while those above were watching everything.

Maximiliam: "Well, I think I'll take care of killing you first since you were always an annoyance to me" –he said taking a knife.

Reaper could not move because he was very exhausted by the unexpected electric shock that could see a little Maximiliam pointing a knife.

Maximiliam: "This will be your end, Reyes"

Reaper: "Fuck you ..."

Maximiliam threw straight into Reaper's mask until he was unexpectedly shot in the head causing him to fly backwards and Reaper watched a little because of the unconsciousness that was beating a man with the number 76 on his shirt.

Reaper: " _Morrison_ ..."


	44. The fall of Talon III -Final-

Maximiliam got up after receiving the impact he received from Soldier 76 and he looked at it with a penetrating look, the omnic did not know what he was doing here, but that would not stop him from finishing Reaper.

Maximiliam: "Wow, it seems that the good Soldier 76 has joined the party" –he said.

From there, I watch Ana, Reinhardt and the soldiers fall to the ground while watching the Elite Mook of Talon who were motionless.

Soldier 76: "Let me ask you a question, omnic"

Maximiliam: "Go ahead, I'm listening to you" –he said.

Soldier 76: "Why do you want to kill your best agents?"

Maximiliam: "For the simple fact that they are the cause of which we are disadvantaged. Besides, you also hate it more than me from the past, so I have a proposal for you".

Jack listened intently as he listened to Reaper's faint moans who were still lying on the ground while the others were watching them.

Maximiliam: "I give you permission to kill him, I know you hate him as I do and you want to kill him" –he said.

Jack was motionless at the suggestion of Maximiliam and looked at Reaper who was watching while he was dying, Ana was watching everything Jack was doing and opened his good eye strongly after seeing Jack approaching Reaper pointing his gun directly at the mercenary's forehead.

Sombra: "Oh no ..." –she said a little sore.

Reaper could not move because his body was extremely sore after the electric shock that observed Jack who only aimed it with his weapon.

Soldier 76: "You've been a nuisance since you appeared like that, you disgust me" –he said with a cold voice.

Ana: "Jack ..." –that was all she could say.

Soldier 76: "I will not forgive you for everything you and these imbeciles have done during my absence, you do not deserve to live" –he said putting his finger on the trigger.

Reaper could only accept his fate, it was very shameful, but he did not have a remedy.

Jack was slowly moving his finger on the trigger so that finally ...

 **¡BAM!**

He could press the trigger.

Soldier 76: "Everything is defined here" –he said.

Ana observed Jack who had aimed Maximiliam straight in the chest while the Elite Mook of Talon began to attack while Reinhardt and the soldiers began to attack each of them, Ana approached Jack while he was under his gun.

Ana: "I can not believe it, you just forgave his life" –she said very surprised.

Soldier 76: "Ugh, I wish I had made the right decision or, otherwise, I will finish him once and for all" –he said.

Jack got down on his knees and picked up Reaper, who was still breathing heavily.

Reaper: "You ... Why did you save me?"

Soldier 76: "Even if I did not believe it, something inside me told me that a well-known person was still in that dark and joking body" –he said as he led him out of the room.

Doomfist took Widowmaker who was still wounded after being shot in the arm while Moira and Sombra also walked away.

Ana: "Where are the others?"

Soldier 76: "Surely they are fighting Talon agents" –he told her.

In another corridor, Lucio along with Genji, Brigitte and soldiers were running after having destroyed some things that would be very dangerous for a future battle.

Genji: "Quick, let's get out of here before ..."

However, they all observed Talon's Elite Mook, who pointed them at them and turned around to observe Talon soldiers who were also targeting them.

Brigitte: "Damn, we're cornered"

Lucio: "Do not lose your temper, we have to be alert to any attack"

The soldiers of Talon were with their fingers on the triggers and began to shoot at the Elite Mook causing the agents and soldiers of Overwatch to be stupefied after observing that.

Lucio: "One moment, they finished with your group"

Soldier of Talon 1: "Group? Those imbeciles were going to replace us when Mr. Maximiliam finished with the 5 most important agents that have"

Genji: "Get rid of your best agents?"

Soldier of Talon 2: "If they want to survive, it would be better for them to leave" –he said as he left with his team.

The Overwatch agents looked at each other and continued running to find the exit. Jack and Ana left the base while they put Reaper on the ground so he could rest for a while, the other agents also left the base while listening to the shots that were produced.

Soldier 76: "We have to leave this place, call all the agents and soldiers" –he told Ana.

Ana nodded and called all the agents with her communicator while Jack watched Reaper recovering a bit and then the soldier observed the other agents who were still in doubt as to why he saved Reaper.

Soldier 76: "Listen to me well, all your questions will be answered when we are at the base. I'll put them in prison to find out what I'll do with you" –he told them.

The agents did not respond and Jack observed Reaper who stared at him.

Reaper: "Morrison ... I ..."

However, he could not finish his sentence after listening to Overwatch's agents and soldiers leaving the base and stopping to observe the Talon agents. They all raised their weapons while aiming.

Soldier 76: "Hey, do not shoot them" –he said, taking them all by surprise.

Dva: "How?!"

Mcree: "I hope it's a joke"

Mercy: "Jack, are you sure what you're saying?"

Soldier 76: "Even if you do not believe it, yes. Now everyone get on the planes to get out of here" –he told them.

All the agents and soldiers of Overwatch got into the planes while Jack, Ana and Reaper were the last to stay until someone appeared taking them by surprise: Maximiliam, who was pointing a gun at Jack.

Maximiliam: "So you can shoot me, just like that?"

Jack stared at him as he saw him aim the gun.

Maximiliam: "Damn you, I'll finish with your miserable and pathetic life, damn rascal son of ...!"

 **¡BAM!**

Maximiliam fell straight to the ground while Jack watched Reaper who had shot him straight in the face and the mercenary stared at the soldier.

Reaper: "Thank you ..." –he said as he got on the plane.

Jack watched a few of Talon's planes move away from the base and the soldier along with the sniper got into the plane as they walked away and observed that the base was exploding too much, implying that Talon had finally been defeated.

Soldier 76: "Ugh, that damn organization was finally defeated" –he sighed.

From there, they observed the Talon agents who were still silent and also observed the Overwatch agents who were also silent.

Soldier 76: "I think there will be a great meeting starting today"

Ana: "You said it"

 _After arriving at the base, Jack met with the Overwatch agents while they put Talon's in a cage just so they would not get into trouble. Jack explained to the agents about why he had saved Reaper and taken the people who tried to kill them in the past and the opinions were mixed and it was something to be expected. After a few weeks, Jack bothered to announce those who were from Talon to join Overwatch, something that many took him by surprise and had to accept them._

Soldier 76: "It is decided, I together with Ana and Gabriel will lead the new Overwatch"

 _After a few struggles and battles against the badly operated omnics that terrorized the world, the ONU opened Overwatch again making them take it very well to their future that would wait for some agents._

* * *

 **The Present**

Doomfist: "I'm supposed to see something?" –He said to Maximiliam.

Maximiliam: "No, he was only doing it for himself"

From there, the Omnic walked around Akande while he simply observed it.

Maximiliam: "It has given me the curiosity to put your gauntlet with another person"

Doomfist: "What do you mean by that?" –He said a little confused.

Maximiliam: "Nothing specific"

From there, a hooded man approached Maximiliam to tell him something.

Hooded: "Mr., Sombra's baby has fallen asleep"

Akande rolled his eyes after hearing that Sombra's baby was here while Maximiliam simply watched the hooded one.

Maximiliam: "Perfect, I did not tolerate how I cried"

Hooded: "And now, what baby will we take?"

The omnic remained thinking a little until an idea occurred to him.

Maximiliam: "I've been thinking a lot about that and I've decided ... we'll take **Lena Oxton's baby** " –he said clenching his fist.


	45. Family outing

Lena had traveled to London to be able to meet her son and Emily for a family outing after Soldier 76 gave her permission before calling her on a mission, after arriving at the house where Greg gave them, Emily received her with a kiss.

Emily: "I thought you would not come, Lena"

Tracer: "Well, I had some setbacks, but I'm here" –she told her as she walked home.

Lena observed her son who was lying on the sofa wrapped and Lena took him to hug him, really missed her son when she was in Overwatch.

Tracer: "How is your mom's baby, very good, yes, very good" she said with a shrill voice while kissing him.

Dean made small sounds after being pampered by his mom and Emily approached them to pet Dean on his cheek.

Tracer: "He's the best thing that could have happened to me, he's a little angel" –she told her girlfriend.

Emily: "Yes, it's very nice. Are we leaving now? "

Tracer: "Ok, let's go"

Lena took Dean's carriage to put him and both women left the house to spend a family moment. Lena and Emily scoured the places as they searched for the perfect place to hang out and watched Dean who was watching the place.

Tracer: "Do you enjoy the ride, Dean?" –She told her son.

Emily held the backpack with Dean's advice in case something happened and she observed a hamburger stand so they could eat, Lena nodded and both women went to the hamburger stand so they could eat.

Tracer: "This place is perfect" –she said as she held her son.

Emily: "I'm going to ask for something" –she said as she went to the cabin.

From there, Dean was getting fussy indicating that he was hungry and Lena pulled down the top of her shirt to give her son's breast milk. Dean had calmed down after receiving his breast milk and Lena smiled at him while caressing him. From there, Emily approached while observing her girlfriend feeding her son.

Tracer: "And how have you been with Dean?"

Emily: "Well, it has its good and bad sides" –she said.

Tracer: "How so?"

Emily: "At night I always cried and had to reassure him, it was very exhausting" –she said while remembering those moments.

Tracer: "I can understand you, when Dean was at the base with me, he also cried at night making others could not sleep" –she said while laughing a little.

Dean had just finished his breast milk and Lena straightened her shirt while she snuggled him in with a lot of love, Emily took her milk bottle from her backpack while she waited for her order to be delivered.

Tracer: "Sometimes I think that Dean is like a relaxation for me"

Emily: "How are you doing?"

Tracer: "I mean, when I have problems and stress and I start to see her pretty face, all those bad moments disappear from my mind, he's like my anti stress"

From there, Lena gave her son to Emily so she could hold him and received a call from Angela. She answered it to know what was happening.

Tracer: "Hi Angela, ¿what's wrong?"

Mercy: " ** _Lena, Jack told me that I no longer needed you for the mission that I had designated you, they gave that position to the most recent member_** "

Tracer: "Do you mean Baptiste?"

Mercy: " ** _Exactly. By the way, where are you?_** "

Tracer: "I'm with Emily and Dean having a family moment" –she said.

Mercy: " ** _Aww, that's very good, the only ones who meet their children with Hana, Faheera and Brigitte. Amelie left with her daughter because the father is with them_** "

Tracer: "I understand, I'll call you later"

Mercy: " ** _Ok, see you then_** " –she said ending the call.

Emily: "Who was it?"

Tracer: "It was Angela, she told me that Mr. Morrison discarded me on a mission, which means we will spend more time on this family outing"

Emily smiled as she saw Dean who was moving very slowly and both women heard his order and Lena went to pick it up. After eating their burgers with fries and drinks, they left the place to be able to walk to another side. Obviously the eyes of the people watched them, but they ignored and continued on their way until they reached a park.

Tracer: "Ugh, I'm tired from walking so much" –she told Emily.

Emily: "I know, it's very tiring"

After a few minutes of sitting in the park, Lena observed in the distance Greg who was carrying some bags for a subject with his wife and his expression, it seemed that Greg did not enjoy it.

Emily: "Is not that Greg?" –She told Lena.

Tracer: "Yes, it's him" –she said as she called him.

Greg heard a whistle and watched Lena and Emily with their son and left the bags of the owners who were talking and did not realize that Greg was gone. Greg approached Lena and Emily and kissed them on the cheeks in greeting.

Greg: "Hi girls, I was not thinking of seeing you here"

Tracer: "Hello Greg, are those gentlemen your relatives?"

Greg's expression began to turn sour after mentioning them and that led Lena to think that it was not like that.

Greg: "No, they are annoying neighbors who had a favor to take their heavy things" –he said a little annoyed.

Emily: "Are they exploiting you?" –She said.

Greg: "If you say it that way, yes"

From there, he observed his son who was in the carriage and held him to be able to carry him in his arms.

Greg: "Hello champion, how have you been?" –He said to his son.

Dean made some small sounds as he listened to his dad's voice making Lena and Emily smile after seeing the father-son scene. However, they observed the couple who approached Greg making him aware of them.

Greg: "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Blake, is something happening?" –He said with a mocking smile.

Mr. Blake: "Brown, like you've escaped and left the bags lying on the floor"

Greg: "One moment, I told you that you would carry your bags but not take them home, you can do them. Also, they do not see that I'm with my son" –he told them.

Mrs. Blake: "We do not care if he's with that baby, you have to do what we told you to do" –he said in a demanding tone.

Lena observed annoyed by the way they treated Greg who quickly intervened.

Tracer: "Hey, you guys have no right to talk to him like that!" –She said to them.

Mr. Blake observed her and easily recognized her.

Mr. Blake: "But look who we have here, the lesbian heroine" –he said mockingly.

Tracer: "What did you call me?!" –she screamed annoyed.

Mr. Blake: "As you heard it, the lesbian heroine"

Tracer: "You do not have the right to talk to me that way, stupid" –she said annoyed.

Emily: "Do us the favor of them to get out at once, there is a baby here"

However, Emily was slapped by Mrs. Blake causing her to fall, causing Lena to gasp.

Tracer: "You're a damn" –she said as she approached Mrs. Blake.

However, Mr. Blake held her by the arm strongly causing Lena to scream.

Tracer: "Oh! Let go of me, you damned unhappy"

From there, she heard her son cry after hearing too much noise.

Tracer: "You're a damn, my son is crying because of your fault"

Mr. Blake: "With what do you have a son? I never thought that a whore like you had a son " –he said while raising a fist.

Lena opened her eyes after knowing what she was going to do and when the fist was approaching her face, a fist intervened and Mr. Blake watched Greg who looked at him with hateful eyes.

Greg: "Dammed, do not you dare to strike her in my presence" –he said as he punched him in the face.

Mr. Blake fell directly to the ground while Mrs. Blake watched the scene and Greg gave her a direct kick in the arm causing her to twist. Lena and Emily watched stunned by Greg's behavior, Lena had not recognized him that way and watched the Blake who was watching an angry Greg.

Greg: "I do not want to hear any insults from you about them and make my son cry. **GO AWAY!** "

The Blake's withdrew from the park while Greg approached the girls to find out how they were doing.

Greg: "Are you guys okay, girls?"

Tracer: "Yes, thanks for defending us, Greg" –she said.

Greg: "It was nothing" –he said as he approached Emily to see if she was hurt, fortunately she was not.

From there, Lena hugged Greg taking him by surprise and both were looking into each other's eyes and Lena was coming up a bit to kiss him on the lips, but Greg was not sure about doing it until he saw Emily who kissed him on his cheek and curled up on his cheek while Lena kissed him on the lips. That made Greg turn red as a tomato.

Tracer: "You're all a man and that was missing from us" -she said making her and Emily laugh.

Emily: "You're right, Lena"

From there, Lena held her son and gave her a bottle so she could drink the milk inside and look at Greg for the moment.

Tracer: "Well, let's forget about this situation and let's go the 4 together" - she said.

Greg held his son's carriage while he went with Lena and Emily to another place to hang out, that would start a new family outing for them.


	46. Clarifications in the mansion

Widowmaker together with Andres and her daughter had stayed in Widowmaker's childhood mansion before being what it is today, Château Guillard. Andres was arranging all his suitcases after hearing Widowmaker stay with her and his daughter, he did not know the reason for that situation, but he thought that she made that choice to take care of Andrea.

Andres: "I've settled all my things, Widowmaker" –he said to her.

Widowmaker: "Well, then take Andrea because I'm going to do some things" –she said giving to her daughter.

Andres took Andrea who was sleeping like an angel and Andres smiled at his daughter as he took her to his crib. For Andres, his daughter was his greatest treasure that he had created, she had both her eyes and her nose and the rest of her got it from her mother, Andres stroked the girl's cheek causing her to make some little noises.

Andres: "Andrea, you're my little princess" –he said to his daughter.

When Andres was about to leave the room, he heard his daughter's cries indicating that he did not want it to leave. Andres ran to her to carry her and hold her while he sang something to reassure her.

Andres: "Andrea, do not cry anymore, daddy is with you" –he told his daughter to calm her down.

The baby had calmed down a bit, making Andres breathe a sigh of relief as he saw Widowmaker who had approached the room.

Widowmaker: "I already made some adjustments in the mansion, so we have free time for us" –she said samples caressed Andres's cheek.

Andres: "Well, what do you want to do?" –He said to her.

Widowmaker sat on her bed while she slapped him indicating that he would sit next to him, Andres did as he was told and sat on the bed.

Widowmaker: "Normally I do not know you very much, so I want you to tell me about yourself. At least I have to know something about my daughter's father"

Andres blinked twice while sighing slightly.

Andres: "Well, I come from a humble family and I worked hard to get ahead. I put my parents in their own home and worked in a management company in Paris. Then everything else, I met you during a Talon attack"

Widowmaker remembered that day when she was in Talon about that attack and met Andres for the first time and saved him from that attack even though she did not have to do it because he was a person without emotion.

Widowmaker: "I remember it very well, Mon Cherrie"

Andres: "But, there's something I could not understand after that"

Widowmaker: "What thing?"

Andres: "What was your real reason why you saved me from that attack? I know you told me that I made you remember your late husband, but you did not give me a good explanation".

Widowmaker thought it very well and she did have a real reason. When she look at Andres for the first time, she felt something she never did again after Talon made her a killing machine and that was love, love towards someone in particular. When she looked at his face, she reminded it of the only man who ever made her smile and then she took that smile away from him, she took him out of the attack without anyone seeing her and put him in a place where there were not so many people and both stayed looking into the eyes so that after she left the place.

Andres: "Widow ..."

Widowmaker: "I saved you because ... I felt something"

Andres: "Something of what?"

Widowmaker: "I felt love, love towards you, Andres"

Andres opened his eyes after hearing that statement, since he knew her, she experienced that feeling towards him after the attack and that explained a lot why she always visited him from time to time. Both parents observed their daughter who was awake while watching her parents.

Widowmaker: "I know you think things about me that I can not blame you, but let me have a family, a family that I wanted to have and in the end Talon I finished it off. Do not do it for me, do it for Andrea" –she said as she touched Andres's hand.

Andres was watching her for a few moments both she and his daughter, he did not want to be with Widowmaker from the beginning since he thought he would have a destiny like his late husband, but after making love with her and having Andrea, his thoughts of her were fading to the point of giving him a smile.

Andres: "Amelie, I'm going to stay here, for you guys" –he told both HIS wife and his daughter.

Widowmaker gave her a smile and kissed him on the lips causing him to do the same to her while Andrea watched everything. Widowmaker kissed Andres passionately and felt that something of her old self was taking a bit of her body.

Widowmaker: "You're all I lacked" –she told him.

Andres: "I think I have to say the same about you"

From there, both observed that Andrea was getting a bit picky and Andres got up to take her to the terrace to get some air.

Andres: "Come on?" –He said to Amelie.

Widowmaker got out of bed to go with Andres and her daughter to the terrace of the mansion, she had finally found what had ripped him off long ago: Love and family.


	47. Problems and more problems

At the base, Hana was totally disorganized and very tired because her son had cried for a week and she had to reassure him whether to cuddle him or give him breast milk. The MEKA driver could not be more tired than hearing once again her son's cries. But the Korean girl was not the only one, Brigitte also had trouble sleeping because she had the same problem as Hana. Both women were in the kitchen trying not to fall asleep at the table because none of them could sleep well.

Brigitte: "Very tired?" –She asked her friend.

Dva: "Yes, Peter has not stopped crying all this time"

Brigitte: "Tell me, Chris has not stopped crying all week" –she explained.

Dva: "It seems that we both have the same situation, but at least we have someone to love and care for" –she said with a smile –"It can be annoying, but Peter is the most important thing for me".

Brigitte: "I know, Chris is also the most precious thing I have" –she said.

Dva: "And where is he?"

Brigitte: "Dad has it, I told him to take care of it a little bit and I think Reinhardt is with him"

Hana could imagine the grandfather-grandson moment that was going on at the time, but her thoughts disappeared when she heard some crying that was getting too close to the kitchen door and Hana could imagine who it was.

Dva: "Not again" –she said, moaning.

Peter was crying being held by Lucio who came with him to give it to his mother.

Lucio: "Hana, the baby has been crying" –he said as he gave the baby to Hana.

Dva: "Thanks, Lucio" –she said as she gave her son the breast milk.

Lucio: "Hey, Mr. Morrison told me to tell you that you are ready for the missions"

Brigitte: "Yes, dad can take care of Chris while I'm not at the base"

Dva: "Well, I'm not sure, I do not know who to give to Peter" –she said a little doubtful.

Lucio: "Oh, about that, Angela told me that she can take care of your son while you are on a mission"

Dva: "Really? In that case, if I'm ready"

Lucio: "Perfect, I'll tell Mr. Morrison about this" –he said as he left the kitchen.

Hana and Brigitte looked at each other as they watched Peter who was drinking his mother's breast milk.

Dva: "It's very nice, except the part where he cries"

Brigitte: "Hana, the babies do that"

Dva: "Well, I can only stand it until I can not" –she said.

Both women laughed as they returned to their breakfasts to start a new day.

* * *

In the secret base of Talon, Alejandra and Dae-Hyun were hidden since yesterday and were in a warehouse where nobody entered that place. Dae-Hyun had to collect the food that the hooded ones had so that he and Alejandra could eat and they both slept on the floor and noticed that it was a new day. Alejandra had got up first and observed Dae-Hyun who was still asleep, the Mexican girl fixed her hair while getting up to observe that if someone was in the place, fortunately for her it was not.

Alejandra: "Perfect, there is nobody who is hanging around here"

She went to Dae-hyun so she could wake him up and she did, the MEKA mechanic had gotten up while watching Alejandra.

Dae-Hyun: "Hello Alejandra, is it already day?"

Alejandra: "Yes, now we have to figure out how to get out of here"

Dae-Hyun: "You're right, you have to get out of here" –he said as he got up.

Alejandra and Dae-Hyun left the warehouse and slipped away to find the way out of the base, they were very stealthy so that no hooded could see them.

Dae-Hyun: "Well Alejandra, we have to go to the main gate of the base and we can get out alive"

Alejandra: "Ok, I got it"

However, she remembered the cause of why she was in this place.

Alejandra: "One moment, the baby, I can not leave it here"

Dae-Hyun: "A baby?"

Alejandra: "Yes, I have to go and save him and get him out of here as much ..."

But suddenly, she stopped to speak because she had heard alarms that sounded on the other side of the base and both she and Dae-Hyun hid. The noises lasted only 1 minute and they heard some murmurs and the curiosity of Alejandra took possession of her and she approached a little to know what had happened.

Alejandra leaned a little towards a wall and she observed the hooded ones who were watching from below someone who was lying down and possibly tied up. The Mexican girl peeked out a little and discovered that it was really Sombra.

Alejandra (Mind): "Sombra? What is she doing here? It's true, she came for her son"

From there, Alejandra observed Sven who had approached Sombra with a smile.

Sven: "Mrs. Colomar, it's good to see her again" –he said with a sarcastic smile.

Sombra: "Damn asshole, you cheated on me by telling me you worked in an orphanage ... **Where is my son**?!" –she screamed loudly.

Sven: "Quiet, the baby is sleeping very well. For now, let me accommodate you to your new room with your partner" –he said while snapping his fingers.

A hooded man held Sombra as he led her into a room while Alejandra was hiding so as not to be seen. Dae-Hyun was also hiding so as not to be seen and once the hooded ones had left, he approached Alejandra to find out what had happened.

Dae-Hyun: "Alejandra, what just happened?" –He asked her.

Alejandra: "I think we'll need help" –she said.

Dae-Hyun: "What do you mean?"

Alejandra: "Just follow me"

Dae-Hyun did not deny it and followed Alejandra to the place where she was going, he did not know what she was going to do, but decided to trust her. After all, she saved him from dying in this place.

* * *

In London, Lena and Emily were at their house while they pampered Dean who had calmed down after the incident they had with the Blake. Fortunately for her, Greg was with them all the time and they had a good family outing.

Tracer: "My love, did you like the outing?" –She said as she lifted her son up and down.

Emily: "Lena, do it carefully, it's still a baby"

Tracer: "Calm, Dean is liking it" –she told her girlfriend.

Emily took Dean and also did the same as Lena did with him. After a few minutes, Emily left him in his stroller while he went with Lena to the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

Tracer: "Even though we had an uncomfortable moment, Dean seemed to have so much fun with his moms and his dad" –she told Emily.

Emily: "I know, are you preparing the milk?"

Tracer: "Yes, where's the bottle?" –She asked her.

Emily gave Lena a bottle and she put the milk in the bottle as she made her way to the room to give milk to her son.

Tracer: "Dean, it's time to take your ..."

However, Lena's heart stopped beating when she observe the most heartbreaking thing she could have seen making her throw the bottle to the floor while she watched an open window. The cause of all that was very easy to say ... Dean had been kidnapped.

Tracer: " **DEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!** "


	48. The pain of a mother

The worst thing that could happen to a mother is losing her son (daughter) and Lena was going through at that moment, only that Dean had been kidnapped by Talon. Angela, Mcree, Ana and some Overwatch soldiers had arrived at the house of Lena and Emily and the first one was totally breaking in tears after the events, Emily was hugging her and she also shed a few tears for the kidnapping of Dean.

Mercy: "Calm down Lena, let's find your son" -she said to reassure her.

Tracer: "Angela, you do not understand, they have kidnapped my son and that hurts too much" -she said as she covered her face on Emily's shoulder.

Ana and Angela felt sorry for Lena after seeing her so stunned, she always wanted to have a son and now that she had it, they had to remove her.

Mcree: "How is it possible that the hooded man has entered the house so quietly?" –He asked while looking at the window that was open.

Tracer: "What I know, all I want is my son"

Emily: "Lena, calm down, you will see that everything will come out ..."

Tracer: " **NO, I WANT MY SON!** " –She shouted.

The soldiers observed the scene in disbelief while Lena grabbed a pillow to cover her face, Mcree observed in the window that there was no hint of the hooded, everything seemed to indicate that the kidnapping was perfect.

Ana: "I know it's hard to lose a child, but have faith that we're going to rescue him"

Lena calmed down a little and decided to go outside the house to breathe air leaving Emily alone on the couch.

Mercy: "Does this affect you too?" –She asked her.

Emily: "Of course, I mean, Dean is not my biological son, but I've taken it with a lot of love from the first moment I saw him. Thanks to him, I was able to experience a bit about motherhood ... I love him as if he were my son" –she said as she wiped away her tears.

Angela understood her as she watched the soldiers do their jobs. Lena was calming down a bit after reacting very badly inside the house, she was not like that, but she had a good reason.

Tracer: "Why, why did this have to happen to me? Talon will not stop until we suffer" –she said as she hugged herself.

From there, she saw someone running towards here and it was revealed that it was Greg who was very exhausted after running.

Tracer: "Greg, what are you doing here?"

Greg: "Emily called me, I heard she was crying and I came right here, did something happen?"

Lena was holding her tears so she could answer Greg, but she felt that her heart was broken and she ran to Greg to hug him. Greg noticed that Lena was crying inconsolably while she was hugging him tightly.

Greg: "Lena, what happened?" –He said looking at her eyes.

Tracer: "Dean ..."

Greg: "What happened to my son?"

Tracer: "Dean was kidnapped" –she said as she let go of the tears.

Greg: " **WHAT?!** " –he shouted in shock.

Tracer: "It was Talon's, they stole Dean when I was in the kitchen preparing his milk"

Greg: "Talon? You mean that terrorist organization?"

Lena nodded while Greg had his eyes blank after hearing that his son had been kidnapped.

Tracer: "Greg, I'm afraid something bad will happen to Dean. I can not stand this pain I have anymore" –she said.

Greg: "Lena, do not worry, I'll go rescue my son"

Lena was a bit surprised after listening.

Tracer: "Greg, do you have experience with weapons?"

Greg: "Only in pistols, snipers and bazookas. I was sent to the army at 20 years old "

Tracer: "But, I do not know where the base of Talon is located"

Greg: "Shit, I will not stay with my arms crossed knowing that my son was kidnapped by these sons of bitches" –he said.

From there, Emily appeared while watching Lena and Greg who had arrived at the house.

Emily: "Greg, you've come" –she said as she wiped away her tears.

Greg: "Yes, I already learned everything and I'm going to do everything possible to get my son back" –he said dexterously.

Unbeknownst to him, Ana had heard all the conversation Greg said and an idea came to her mind.

Ana: "I think I have to warn Jack about this"

Angela was talking to Mcree about the hooded ones until her cell phone rang and it was a call from Hana.

Mercy: "Hi Hana, what's wrong?"

Dva: " **Angela ...** " –she said as if she was crying.

Mercy: "What happened?" –She said in a worried tone.

Dva: " **Angela, Talon attacked us** "

Mercy: "How?!" - she shouted.

Dva: " **Talon attacked us with surprise led by a dwarf in a blue suit that Torbjörn calls Sven. Angela, these damned took my son, the daughter of Widowmaker and ... your daughter** "

The latter made Angela's heart explode inside causing the woman to faint on the floor making Mcree try to wake her up, the cowboy took Angela's cell phone to find out what had happened and watched Ana who was watching everything.

Mcree: "Talon attacked the base by surprise and some babies were taken"

Ana: "My grandson, they took my grandson?!"

Mcree: "No, Faheera had him in a safe place while attacking some hooded ones"

Ana was relieved by that, but that did not take away the sadness that some babies had been kidnapped. Talon was having more resistance than before and that was what she was afraid of.

Ana: "I just hope we do not get to such extremes"


	49. Failure, sadness and a shocking truth

Everything that was going on for Overwatch, especially the new mothers, was coming true. Talon attacked Overwatch by surprise and took almost the babies with the exception of the babies of Faheera and Brigitte. However, that would not remove the tear that mothers have affected by the abduction of their babies. Ana, Mcree, Angela and Lena went immediately to the base to find out what had happened and it seems that they destroyed some things, fortunately there were no injuries and deaths.

Mercy: "I can not believe they made a surprise attack"

Mcree: "Nobody expected it, Angela"

Mercy: "But that does not mean they have kidnapped my daughter, I should have been there to protect her" –she said while sobbing.

Jack appeared with some bandages on his left arm and watched the group with a face of defeat and frustration.

Soldier 76: "I could not protect the babies. Forgive me, Angela" –he said to her.

However, Angela left the place while locked in the infirmary causing Jack to sigh of defeat.

Tracer: "What happened to the others?" –She asked.

Soldier 76: "Some agents are a little hurt while the soldiers are investigating some things that the hooded ones have broken. I'm sorry about your baby, Lena".

Tracer: "Well, all I have left is to get my son back. I do not intend to sit idly by while my son is crying because of these damn" –she said crossing her arms.

Soldier 76: "I know, we'll find a way to find them and recover the babies"

From there, they heard some cries that came from the other side making Jack listen while the others did the same.

Soldier 76: "That's Hana, it's been like this since these damned took her baby"

Mcree: "What I do not understand is why Talon wants babies"

Ana: "Surely they want the babies to make them their agents" –she guessed.

Lena went to Hana to comfort her while Jack and Ana walked the other way while they saw the base a little destroyed.

Ana: "Where is Gabriel?"

Soldier 76: "She is with Amelie in the main room, she is with the father of her daughter"

Ana: "Why?"

Soldier 76: "The hooded men attacked him when he tried to save his daughter in Amelie's mansion and he was hit by a bullet in the right arm, but he was saved after taking the bullet"

From there, Ana observed the main room and watched Widowmaker talking to her daughter's father and seemed to be arguing while Reaper was watching and looked at Ana and turned into dark fog to reach her.

Reaper: "They express _their true love_ " –he said sarcastically.

Soldier 76: "Well, we have to come up with a plan to attack Talon and recover the babies"

Reaper: "Morrison, some of us can not fight because they attacked us by surprise"

Soldier 76: "Shit, it's true, where can I get more soldiers? How I wish Liao was here".

From there, Ana came up with an idea she had remembered.

Ana: "Jack, I know who we can contact and Gabriel, ¿does the father of Widowmaker's daughter know how to handle weapons properly?"

Reaper: "From what Lacroix told me, he can handle pistols and rifles very well"

Soldier 76: "Wait a minute, what are you talking about?"

Ana gave a satisfaction smile to Jack making him get even more confused, he did not know what was going to happen next.

* * *

The babies were extremely crying making the hooded ones hold them and giving them milk to be able to calm them, Sombra was locked in a room after being stupidly caught while knocking on the door to get out.

Sombra: "Shit, I should have been more cautious, now I'm locked in this fucking room" –she said frustrated.

She sat on the floor while thinking about how to recover her son, she did not know what to think about due to the echo of the babies' cries and she supposed that crying came from her son.

Sombra: "I'm a complete stupid, how could I do something so stupidly? My son suffers in this place and I do not do anything about it" –she told herself.

From there, she noticed that the door was opening and saw a hooded man who entered and closed the door. Sombra was not interested in talking to him and decided not to look at him.

Sombra: "What do you want? Are you going to fuck me the time or what?" –She said with venom in her tone.

The hooded man said no words.

Sombra: "You're wasting your time, you'd better get out of here" –she said without looking at him.

From there, the hooded man took off his helmet to reveal who he was. Sombra looked at him and observed that the guy had a slightly tanned skin and dark hair and seeing it more closely, it seemed to come from Mexico.

"It seems you do not know me" –he told her.

Sombra: "Should?"

"Well, I knew you would say that, that's why I'll tell you who I am ... I'm Carlos"

Sombra: "Carlos? Carlos, Carlos…"

From that moment, Sombra opened her eyes very well when she remembered the name of the guy.

Sombra: "It can not be, you're Carlos, the ..."

Carlos: "Yes, the father of your son"

 **\- / -**

 **9 months before**

Sombra was in a nightclub after her last victory on Route 66 with Mcree, Doomfist and Junkrat. They had destroyed a few omnics and she decided to celebrate alone and what better place than in her native country. She had drunk a little champagne making me lose my sanity a little.

Sombra: "This is ... **HIC!** ... incredible"

From there, the waiter took all the champagnes that Sombra had drunk and she decided to flirt with the waiter.

Sombra: "Hey handsome, have you been told you're a sweetie?" –She said in a sexy way.

The waiter who had the name of Carlos, watched her and decided to ignore her for the moment. 3 hours had passed and the people were leaving to their houses while Sombra remained seated in her place.

Carlos: "Miss, it would be better to go home" –he said while helping her get up.

However, Sombra hugged him as she whispered him something in his ear.

Sombra: "Daddy, make me feel like paradise"

Carlos: "How?"

From there, Carlos watched Sombra who was doing some tricks with her fingers that she could only do and both teleported into a room and Sombra kissed Carlos with lust.

Sombra: "Daddy, let's have fun until we can not"

Carlos: "What?! But if I ... "

However, Sombra kept him pinning his lips with her and both went to bed to not let go of this feeling they both had.

 **\- / -**


	50. Escape and new recruits

Sombra was watching the man who was watching her, that man was no less than the father of her son. The Hacker no longer knew in what grief in these moments after observing so revelation.

Carlos: "Before you say anything, I want to say that ..."

 **¡SLAP!**

To Carlos's surprise, Sombra had slapped him in the face causing him to grab his bruised cheek.

Sombra: "So you dare to come here after all this time that I was pregnant with José!" –She yelled at him.

Carlos: "With that ... that's the name of your son" –he said to her.

Sombra: "Do not be hypocritical, you dare to call him 'son' when you were never there to help me"

Carlos: "Excuse me?! To make things clear, you were the one who wanted to make love with me. It's not my fault that **YOU** were drunk" –he yelled at her.

Sombra: "Anyway, I do not want anything from you" –she said as she turned around so as not to see him.

Carlos: "Really? I can not believe this, and I thought I would help you get out of here with José"

Sombra: "I do not understand why you keep calling him by his name, I was the one who took care of him during the 9 months of pregnancy" –she said.

Carlos: "Ok, but something does not fit me, why is José here?"

After that question, Sombra remained silent while watching down, that made Carlos doubt about her.

Carlos: "Well? I want an answer"

Sombra: "I ... I had them take him here"

Carlos: " **YOU WHAT**?!" -he screamed in disbelief.

Sombra: "Shut up, I did not know how to take care of José, I wanted my life as it was before and the only way to get my life back was to put it up for adoption ... without knowing it was Talon"

 **¡SLAP!**

Sombra received a slap from Carlos while he grabbed her cheeks.

Carlos: " **HOW SHIT YOU COULD DO THIS TO HIM?! YOU ARE COMPLETELY ONE STUPID. HE DID NOT DESERVE THIS** " -He scream in all her face.

Sombra pushed him a little while she adjusted her cheeks.

Sombra: "Shut up, you do not know everything I had to endure at that time! I just wanted my personal life"

Carlos: "And you think José is to blame for ruining that personal life?!"

Sombra: " **NO** , of course he was not to blame! Besides, do not make yourself the victim, I've never seen you since we had sex"

Carlos: "Of course, I had to continue with my personal life without knowing that you were pregnant. Then I came to work here"

Sombra: "Sure, with the organization that wants to kill me"

Carlos: "How?"

Sombra: "In case you do not know, Talon wants to kill me so they can stay with José later"

Carlos looked at Sombra with a little disbelief and looked at the door to know that there was no hood.

Carlos: "Well, I'll take you out of here"

Sombra: "And you think I'm going to trust you?"

Carlos: "Even if you use your teleportation that, Talon could locate you so easily. I ran away with my son" –he said as he left the place.

After 3 seconds, Sombra left the prison and looked Carlos in the eyes.

Sombra: "Ok, I'll go with you, but I want this to be quick" –she said.

Carlos: "Do not worry, this will be quick. Just be a little discreet" –he said to her.

Sombra snorted and went with Carlos to another side to not be seen by the hooded or Maximiliam.

* * *

At the Overwatch base, Jack watched the parents of Lena and Amelie's babies, Greg and Andres. They were called because the organization had heard that they knew how to handle weapons well.

Soldier 76: "First of all, I am grateful that you guys have come here" - he said to them.

Andres: "I hope you have called us to save my daughter"

Greg: "And I to my son"

Ana: "Dear ones, that's what we're going for" –she told them.

Soldier 76: "Well, Lena and Amelie told me that you guys can handle weapons very well"

Greg/Andres: "It's true"

Soldier 76: "Well, I want you to help us recover the babies of the female agents, including their children" –he told them.

Andres: "I will help with rescuing my daughter"

Greg: " Likewise, I will do it for my son" –he said.

Ana: "For this to work, we want you guys to be trained for a week so that you can go to the secret base of Talon"

Greg: "One week? This will be little possible, but I will do it"

Andres: "Will we have some kind of training with soldiers?"

Soldier 76: "No, you guys will train with some of our best agents"

Andres: "Merde" (Shit in French)

Ana: "It would be better if you hurry with your workouts"

Soldier 76: "Winston has their training suits ready so they can train"

Greg and Andres nodded as they headed for the door leaving Jack and Ana in the main room.

Soldier 76: "I hope this works" –he told himself.

Ana: "Quiet, they will do it for their children, that's the love of a father"

Jack looked at her and nodded as he sat down to reflect on how he was going to make the plan to finish Talon.


	51. Preparation and meeting of mother-son

After the incorporation of Greg and Andres to Overwatch, they were having some hard training with the Overwatch agents for 4 days. Greg had to train with Mcree, Zarya and Moira and he had some difficulties against them while Andres trained with Pharah, Reinhardt and Lucio. For them, they were a pain in the ass for receiving blows and shots from the agents, but they had to do since the lives of their children depended on it.

Greg finished his shooting training with Ana and had to go change his clothes and he found Lena who was holding her cell phone while she saw a picture, probably of her son.

Greg: "Lena, are you okay?" –He ask his son's mother.

Tracer: "Yes luv, it's just that, I miss Dean too much" –she said sobbing a little.

Greg: "Calm down, I'll get him back and you'll get him" –he said as he took Lena's hand.

Lena calmed down a little while smiling weakly at Greg.

Tracer: "Greg, you're the best man I've ever met. I thought you would be one of those men who enjoyed being in bed with a woman, but I was wrong about that" –she said.

From there, Lena observed Greg who had a grimace of offense, probably because of what she had said to him.

Tracer: "Do not get like that, you know I don't think about you anymore" -she said as she looked at his sweaty abdomen- "I see you have trained quite hard"

Greg: "Do not say it, I had to face Reaper and Junkrat with Roadhog" –he said a little agitated.

Tracer: "But, that does not take away how hot it looks" –she said, biting her lower lip.

Greg rolled his eyes after seeing Lena's expression.

Tracer: "I'm not the only one, Emily once told me she saw you like that and she likes you. I'd better propose something to you" –she said.

Greg: "What thing?"

Tracer: "If we recover our son and everything goes to normal" –she said as she approached Greg's ear –"Emily and I will give you your reward" –she said with a sexy tone.

Greg kept his hands on Lena's arms making her smile at him.

Greg: "I'll think about it, but I will not rule it out" –he said with a smile.

They both looked at each other while another side, Andres was talking to Reaper about the mission he would have to attack Talon's base.

Reaper: "Now that you've understood the plan, can you do it?" –He said in a commander's tone, like his old self from the past.

Andres: "Of course"

Reaper: "Ok, your team will be made up of me, Song, the young Amari, Dos Santos and Lacroix"

Andres: "Wait a minute, will Amelie also come to the mission?"

Reaper: "She wants to personally take care of Maximiliam" –he said as he disappeared.

Andres watched him for a few seconds and went to Amelie's room just to change clothes, it was there when he observed his daughter's mother that she was accommodating her sniper and he decided to ignore her to get into the room.

 **|Base of Talon – 2 days before|**

Alejandra and Dae-Hyun had hidden in a room where there were 5 hooded men who were taking care of the captured babies, Alejandra observed the son of Sombra who was asleep and she decided to hide even more so that no hooded man would not see her or her. Dae-Hyun For good luck, the hooded ones had left the place and Alejandra ran to the baby of Sombra only to see him asleep.

Alejandra: "Aww, it's so adorable" –she said tenderly.

From there, she observed on a sign very close to the baby the name of her mother who was Sombra and her surname. In fact, all the babies had the name of their mothers next to their surnames. Dae-Hyun observed all the babies and saw one in particular that made him open his eyes strongly: his son.

Dva's baby was awake and watched Dae-Hyun who was paralyzed just by seeing him, he missed his son's birth because of Talon and now that he was looking at his son, he felt a joy inside.

Alejandra: "Dae-hyun, are you okay?"

Dae-Hyun did not answer because he approached his son to hold him, the baby snuggled into his father's chest and Dae-Hyun let out some tears of happiness.

Dae-Hyun: "My son, you are my son" –he said to the baby.

Alejandra: "Your son?" –She asked.

Dae-Hyun: "Yes, I am the father of this baby thanks to his last name" –he said as he pointed to the sign that had the surname of Hana.

Alejandra watched him for a few seconds and then she heard the handle move, indicating that someone was approaching and when it opened, she observed Sombra who was wearing a hooded without his mask.

Sombra: "Next time, do not ever lock me up in a dirty laundry locker" –she said to the masked man who was actually the father of her son.

Carlos: "Sorry, I did not know where to put you"

Sombra watched where the babies were and watched Alejandra and Dae-Hyun who were watching her.

Sombra: "Eh, I better not ask why they are here ..."

However, she observed her son who had risen and she ran to hug him while some tears came out in her eyes.

Sombra: "Oh José, José, José, I was finally able to find you. Forgive me for sending you to this horrible place, from now on you and I will be very happy" –she said while tenderly hugging her son.

José only observed his mother who hugged him and Carlos just stayed there. Sombra watched him and she grimaced about it, after all, Carlos was the father of her son.

Sombra: "Carlos, José wants me to take him" –she said.

Carlos approached Sombra and held José who was making small sounds when he observed his father, Carlos cuddled him affectionately while Alejandra watched the whole scene and Sombra looked at her.

Sombra: "Ale, how long without seeing us"

Alejandra: "Yes, I think I lost the account" –she said smiling weakly.

However, everyone heard alarms indicating that something had happened.

 **Attention to all, Doomfist has been released, I repeat, Doomfist has been released!**


	52. Arriving at the secret base

The hooded ones had enlisted to catch Doomfist who had escaped from his prison while Sombra observed in the door some steps of the hooded ones.

Sombra: "Some are approaching this place, we'd better hide" –she said as she held her son.

From there, everyone watched the babies who were crying after hearing the alarms.

Carlos: "It's best to take the babies with us, we can not leave them here" –he said.

Carlos grabbed each baby to put him in a wheel cradle and together with Dae-Hyun, they left the place to go the other way. Alejandra held Tracer's baby while Sombra held her son.

Sven: "Hooded, attack Doomfist with all the bullets and missiles!" –He said as he prepared his attack robots.

Doomfist was hitting or dodging every attack by the hooded ones and it did not take it 3 minutes to do it, of course Sven was waiting for him with a trap.

Sven: "Do not believe that you can escape from this place, this will be your grave" –he said.

Doomfist observed it without any concern.

Doomfist: "Ok, shoot your trap to see how the result is" –he said without any fear.

Sven: "Well, here you will see your doom" –he said with a wicked smile.

Sven activated his trap consisting of multiple bullets causing Doomfist to be a little surprised and decided to cover himself so that no bullet would affect him.

Sven: "Hahahaha, I told you not to provoke me" –he said while laughing.

Doomfist grumbled about it and observed that some bullets came to Sven's trap causing it to be completely destroyed. Doomfist observed Sombra who had the clothes a little dirty and torn.

Sven: "Shit, I practically did not expect that" -he told himself.

Sombra: "Very good, ugly dwarf" –she said as she pointed her weapon –"Tell me where Maximiliam is"

" _Oh, I'm here_ " –said a voice.

Sombra observed Maximiliam in an elegant suit and the wound on his face, the Omnic was practically stopped and without moving and that made Sombra point him with her weapon.

Sombra: "The game is over, Maximiliam. Surrender right now" –she demanded.

Maximiliam: "Oh, I'm afraid this will not be possible" –he said without any movement.

Sven ran to the omnic to be by his side while Doomfist approached Sombra.

Doomfist: "With what happened to the child, is not it?"

Sombra: "Akande, this is not the time to talk about my mistake" –she said to him.

Doomfist: "Ok, I just wanted to tell you"

Maximiliam: "It's incredible that you came here"

Sombra: "Shut your fucking mouth! I came here to get my son back"

Maximiliam: "The son that YOU decided to abandon him" –he said to her.

Sombra squeezed her loose fist and wanted to aim her gun at the head of Maximiliam and thus end this nightmare.

Maximiliam: "I do not think you can shoot me"

Sombra: "Why? It scared you" –she said mockingly.

From there, the smile of Sombra vanished when 2 hooded ones came and the first one grabbed the sleeve of the neck of Carlos totally unconscious and bloodied.

Maximiliam: "I recommend you to take care of it or leave your son without a father" –he said while watching the hooded man.

The hooded man sent Carlos dragging him towards the ground making Sombra kneel to see that he was still alive.

Sombra: "Damn omnic of ... ..."

From there, Sombra rolled her eyes while listening to the cries of her son who was holding the other hooded.

Maximiliam: "Are you still worried about him?" –He said.

The omnic took something out of his pocket and Sombra was horrified when she observed a pistol held by omnic, the hacker was losing air after thinking of horrible events that could happen.

Maximiliam: "You decide, leave your weapon or your son ... **_die_** "

Sven: "Yes, leave your weapon or ... wait, how do you say?" –He said to omnic.

The hooded ones were also surprised after seeing Maximiliam pointing the gun at the baby who was still crying, which made Sombra do the same. She dropped her weapon and kicked it towards the omnic, causing Maximiliam to look at her.

Maximiliam: "As a curiosity, the weapon was not loaded" –he said as he put away the weapon.

Doomfist: "You are a damn psychopath"

Maximiliam: "Look who speak" –he answered.

On another side of the place, Alejandra was observing the whole scene and decided to step back a few steps just to run and meet Dae-Hyun who was taking care of the babies.

Alejandra: "I have to get out of this place as soon as possible" –she said.

From there, in one of the broken roofs, she observed a plane that was in the sky and the Mexican girl let loose a sigh of relief after knowing who they were.

 **-Minutes before-**

In the heavens, a plane was flying and they were none other than Overwatch. Jack, along with Reinhardt, Torbjörn and Ana, accompanied by several soldiers, were flying towards Talon's secret base. They discovered it thanks to the information that the incarcerated hooded men gave them.

Ana: "Jack, are you sure you want to do this?" –She said.

Soldier 76: "I have to do it, you would also do it if your grandson was also captured by them" –he said to her.

Ana did not deny it about that.

Reinhardt: "HA-HA, it's time to rescue one baby and take these tyrants deep into the earth"

Torbjörn: "I agree with you, I want to use these babies" –he said while watching his machines.

From there, a soldier called everyone's attention.

Soldier: "Commander Morrison, we have reached the base"

Soldier 76: "All right, all your stuff is ready. This fight will be very intense" –he said as he put on his mask.

Everyone was prepared to fight with Talon and recover the babies of the girls, if it were not that they were attacked by Talon surprisingly causing the plane to crash.

 **-The present-**

All the Overwatch agents were in 2 planes, differentiated from the group, to reach the Talon base and rescue the babies and destroy Maximiliam. Lena was anxious to get there because she wanted to get her son back while the other agents were getting ready to be ready for battle.

Reaper: "Listen, Morrison was at the base for 2 days and we do not know anything about him or about the others. Now we must enter this base to attack Talon and kill Maximiliam once and for all" –he said.

The agents nodded and got ready to start the battle that would turn around in themselves.

Tracer: "Do not worry Angela, you're going to get your daughter back" –she said.

Mercy: "Thanks Lena, and you will also recover your son"

Tracer: "I know, both I and Greg are going to get it back" –she said while watching Greg who was talking with Lucio and Genji.

Widowmaker watched Andres who was standing idly by and she approached him.

Widowmaker: "Andres, I ..."

Andres: "We're going to get our daughter back, whatever the cost, let's get her back" –he said to her.

Widowmaker stared at him and she nodded and without anyone looking at her, she snuggled into Andres's shoulder causing him to caress her on her cheek.

Mei: "Guys, we're getting to the base" –she told everyone.

Reaper: "Alright, prepare everyone, this fight will leave more deaths" –he said taking out his shotguns.

Moira: "You always do the same thing" – she said around her eyes.

Reaper: "Shut up"


	53. In search of the babies

All the agents and soldiers of Overwatch had landed discreetly towards the base of Talon to later get out of the airplanes, all the agents ran in opposite directions to be able to attack while Angela observed a hiding place so that they could enter.

Mercy: "Listen, over the base, passing 2 walls, there is a hiding place where we can pass" –she said.

Genji: "I do not see anywhere hooded one"

Zarya: "That will benefit us too much to be able to counterattack them" –she said.

Hanzo: "However, we can not trust ourselves too much" –he told her.

Winston: "Hanzo is right, we have to prepare everyone for ..."

However, some bullets took him by surprise causing the agents to cover themselves and the soldiers to start firing. Winston called Genji, Junkrat, Symmetra and some soldiers to distract the hooded ones while the others ran to enter the hideout.

After reaching the hiding place, Lena observed that the place was a little destroyed and she notice some giant cracks in the walls as in the ground.

Tracer: "I think Akande did all this" –he told Angela.

The hooded ones arrived in the place where the group had arrived and they began to aim them, but Bastion put in combat mode and began to shoot finishing them.

Ashe: "Well, we have the free way" –she said.

Baptiste: "Quick, we have to find Maximiliam" –he told everyone.

Mercy: "You're right, I have Hammond and Brigitte at the top of the base. We have to look for Jack and the babies"

From there, some communicators that were stuck on the top, began to emit static sounds and then pass the voice of Maximiliam.

Maximiliam: " ** _Hello everyone, it seems that they have entered the base. I hope they will last a short time since this place will be their graves_** "

Mcree: "This guy is an insane to talk elegantly" –he said.

Mercy: "Come on, let's find Jack"

The agents ran to find the place where Jack could be with the others.

* * *

Elsewhere, Reinhardt began beating the hooded ones and Torbjörn threw small bombs at them. Ana began to observe everything with her sniper while Jack watched the person who had freed him from here, Alejandra. She was moved after seeing him again after the incident he had with Los Muertos in El Dorado, practically he had not changed his appearance at all.

Soldier 76: "Thank you for freeing us, girl" –he said to her.

Alejandra: "Y-You're welcome" –she said.

Soldier 76: "By the way, What are you doing here?" –He ask her.

Alejandra made a face after hearing that question.

Alejandra: "Well, I was taking care of Sombra's baby and a dwarf man took it with me"

Ana: "Wait, Sombra's baby is here, and so is she?"

The Mexican girl nodded making Jack and Ana look at each other.

Soldier 76: "And where is she?"

Alejandra: "She finds herself taking care of her baby or more likely that she is fighting along with Doomfist against the hooded ones"

Ana: "Despite her mistake, her heart told her that she had to be with her son" -she said to Jack.

Jack watched her for brief seconds as he heard some bombs explode and he ran to watch Angela, Lena with Greg, Ashe, Baptiste and Bastion who had arrived.

Torbjörn: "Friend Bastion, I'm glad to see you"

Bastion made some sounds as if to say that _'I am also happy to see you again_ '.

Angela: "Jack, we finally found you" -she said.

Soldier 76: "I'm glad to see you all, I know where the babies are"

When saying that, the hearts of Angela and Lena beat very hard.

Tracer: "Where, where is my Dean?" –she asked in a demanding way.

Soldier 76: "Follow me" –he said as he came out of hiding.

They all ran to find the babies.

* * *

Hana and Lucio ran as fast as possible so as not to be caught by the hooded ones who had seen them, Hana ran through her MEKA while Lucio skated as fast as he could.

Lucio: "Come on Hana, we have to get out of this part of the base" –he told her.

Dva: "I'm in this" –she said.

From there, the Brazilian observed a room where the door was almost big enough so that the MEKA could pass.

Lucio: "Hana, around here" –he said as he pointed to the door.

Hana observed the door and entered there, a little complicated in seconds, but managed to enter her MEKA and Lucio closed the door so that no hooded one looked at them.

Dva: "Uf, that was close" –she said as she left her MEKA.

From there, they both watched a man from behind and they prepared to attack if he was a hooded man.

Dva: "Hey, show yourself right now" –she told him.

The person turned around causing Hana to drop her weapon, the person was none other than Dae-Hyun who carried his son. The tears came surprisingly to the MEKA pilot causing her to walk a few steps ahead to see exactly if what she saw was true.

Dva: "Dae, are you really?" She said as she touched his cheek.

Dae-Hyun: "Yes Hana, it's me" –he said to her.

Hana covered her mouth to later observe her son who was awake.

Dva: "Peter ..." she said as she held him.

Hana lovingly cuddled Peter who was watching his mother while Lucio simply watched her.

Dva: "I ... I thought something bad had happened to you"

Dae-Hyun: "Well, after having ... you know, the next day these hooded men kept me locked up in these months that you were pregnant. I really missed a lot of things"

Dva: "But, we can solve it together. Now that you are alive, we can live a new life together and with Peter" –she said.

Dae-Hyun and Hana hugged each other slowly so as not to crush the baby while Lucio had a smile on his face after seeing such a family reunion.

* * *

Reaper along with Moira and Pharah were firing at the hooded men as they headed towards Maximiliam's room who was supposed to be there.

Moira: "Well, we're already at the door" –she said as she grabbed the handle.

However, Maximiliam was not there.

Reaper: "Shit, where could that omnic trash be?"

Pharah: "I do not know, let's keep looking then" –she suggested.

From there, they watched Widowmaker and Andres who were shooting at each hooded man and apparently, they were doing like a dance scene while shooting.

Moira: "Do you want to be called?" –She asked.

Reaper: "No, let's move on" –he said as he transformed into a dark fog.

Moira and Pharah followed him as they left Widowmaker and Andres who had finished with some hooded ones.

Widowmaker: "You dance amazing" –she hugged him by the neck.

Andres: "You're very sexy when you move your hips" –he said as he pushed her against the wall.

From there, both embraced and kissed until they were interrupted by Doomfist and Sombra who were watching them.

Sombra: "Better do this in your house, Amelie" –she said.

Widowmaker/Andres: "Merde" (Shit in French)

* * *

Elsewhere, Jack opened a giant door and watched Hana hug someone and Lucio was watching the scene.

Soldier 76: "What the ..."

Lucio: "Silence, you do not want to ruin this reunion" –he said.

Angela ran to the babies and found her daughter who was asleep and Angela felt her heart beating too much and took her to cuddle her lovingly.

Mercy: "My pretty girl, mom already has you" –she said to her daughter.

Lena ran with a smile to meet her son, however, he was not in this place.

Tracer: "What?! My son is not here" –she said.

Dae-Hyun heard about it and headed towards her.

Dae-Hyun: "Well, a few moments ago your son was here, but for some strange reason ... he was not there anymore"

Greg rolled his eyes and heard some crying through the door where Widowmaker opened it with Andres and Lena recognized the crying.

Tracer: "Dean ..."

She, with the help of her chronic accelerator, went quickly to where the crying was and to her horrible surprise, Maximiliam had Dean who was crying and the omnic had a gun in his hand.

Tracer (Mind): " _No ..._ "

* * *

 ** _So far they have this chapter, I just wanted to tell you that we are in the final stage of this story. I hope you liked them and thank you for reading the story._**


	54. The end of revenge

Lena watched in horror at what she was seeing, Maximiliam was holding her son and the omnic had a gun in his hand causing Lena's skin to crawl with fear.

Maximiliam: "What's wrong, Oxton? You're afraid your baby will pay the consequences" –he said coldly.

Lena heard her son crying in despair who did not want to be with Maximiliam, Lena's heart began to beat very fast causing some tears to drop in her eyes.

Tracer: "No ... you would not dare to do ..."

 **¡BANG!**

Maximiliam shot against the wall causing Lena to be terrified by the life of her son who cried even more.

Maximiliam: "You better give up, lower your weapons and your son will be safe"

Lena had to save her son at once, she could use her chronic accelerator to save him, but if she did, Maximiliam would do something that she could regret for the rest of her life.

Tracer: "If under my arms, will you give me my son?"

Maximiliam: "Give me your weapons to me and I will return your son"

Lena did as he was told and she kicked her weapons towards Maximiliam who was standing like a stone.

Tracer: "Well, I gave you my weapons. Give me my son"

Maximiliam: "Uhm ... No" –he said while pointing the gun at the baby.

Lena pleasing her eyes after the lie that Maximiliam put to her.

Tracer: "Wait a minute! You told me you would give my son"

Maximiliam: "You had thought twice about trusting someone extremely ruthless, say goodbye to your son"

The other agents observed how Maximiliam had Lena's baby, provoking a disgust and contempt for the omnic.

Winston: "Maximiliam, release the child!"

Maximiliam: "Oh, I'm afraid this will not be possible"

Mercy: "You're a damn coward, that baby is not to blame" –she said furiously.

Maximiliam: "It's true, but I prefer Oxton's suffering after observing the death of her own son without her being able to stop it" –he said being about to pull the trigger.

Lena was about to go to Maximiliam and retrieve her son, however, she noticed that someone was running behind Maximiliam and took the gun to take it away. Everyone observed that it was Greg and a welded woman who took the baby to save him while Greg and Maximiliam fought over the weapon.

Greg: "Damn, I will not let you hurt my son!" –He said angrily.

Maximiliam: "Drop the weapon, you damned wretch" –he said to him.

Greg and Maximiliam began to fight over the weapon while the welded woman handed the baby to Tracer.

Welded woman: "Here's your son" –she said.

Lena held her son and tried to calm him down as he watched Greg fight Maximiliam, everyone watched the massive fight these 2 provoked.

Maximiliam: "You've got me sick!"

 **¡BANG!**

That sound caused Lena to cover her mouth after observing a horrible scene, Maximiliam had shot Greg in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground.

Tracer: "Greg!" –She cried.

Maximiliam: "Forgive me, I did not want to do it, but you did not leave me another option" –he said as he fled the place.

Lena gave her son to the welded woman so she could run to Greg who was vomiting blood from his mouth.

Tracer: "Greg, please resist, we'll go to the base so you can be healed" – she told him while holding his hand.

Greg was moaning heavily while Andres began to shoot towards where Maximiliam was running and one of his bullets managed to hit him in the right leg causing the omnic to screamed out in pain, but he kept going. From there, Angela received a call from her communicator.

" ** _Angela, Mei speaks, Maximiliam is escaping on a plane and I think he is leaving alone_** "

Mercy: "Maximiliam is escaping on a plane"

Doomfist: "Hell, and I wanted him to taste a little of my fists"

From there, everyone observed Andres who had a smile on his face.

Widowmaker: "What's the fun, Andres?" –She asked.

Andres: "Well, let's say we will never see him again"

Genji: "What do you mean by this?"

 ** _-In the sky-_**

Maximiliam was able to leave successfully without receiving any damage, however, he had to leave Sven since he did not need it at all.

Maximiliam: "Finally, I was able to escape unharmed, but I do not count for the leg. Now I have to hide in a secret place to plan my revenge"

However, without his noticing it, a direct bomb was stuck on the plane and flickering when it was in 5 seconds. That made Maximiliam watch the bomb.

Maximiliam: "Oh, shit"

 ** _-/-_**

All the agents left the base of Talon only to witness an explosion in the sky causing some to cover their eyes after the brightness of the explosion.

Junkrat: "It's ... so beautiful" –he said wondering.

Hanzo: "That explosion ..."

Zenyatta: "I manage to be very deadly for anyone or omnic"

Orisa: "I do not detect signs of human or omnic life in the explosion"

All the agents listened to Orisa making them think that Maximiliam had died forever.

Moira: "I think that until now I finish his revenge"

From there, everyone heard abrupt noises at the base making them think that the base was about to explode.

Soldier 76: "Quick, let's get out of here!" –He told everyone.

All the agents and soldiers got on the ships to escape from the place, Torbjörn had Sven captured while Alejandra had gotten into Soldier 76 and from there, all were in the ships to be able to escape from the place and at the moment of leaving little, the base exploded too much causing everything to be destroyed.

Junkrat: "Double beautiful!" –He said as he watched the explosion through the window.

Roadhog: "Without a doubt" –he said causing Hammond to laugh.

Soldier 76: "Finally, we were able to finish Talon" –he said as he took off his mask.

From there, Angela observed Lena who was with Greg who was still injured and Sombra who was a little away from the others being she with her son and the hooded one that turned out to be the father.

Mercy: "You have to solve all this at the base" –she told Jack.

Jack nodded and decided to wait until he finally reached the base.


	55. Anguish and relief

Everything had returned to normal, Talon was again destroyed and the agents had returned to the base safe and sound ... well, except for one. After arriving at the base, they brought a stretcher and put Greg and took him as quickly as possible to the infirmary while Lena sobbed after what happened. She was holding her baby who was crying and she dried some of his tears.

Tracer: "Calm my love, your dad is very strong. Can with that bullet ... _I hope_ " –said that last for herself.

Everyone got into the base and some of the mothers went to their babies who were in the care of Efi who had stayed to take care of them.

Dva: "My Peter, finally there is you, me and your dad" – she said while she saw Dae-Hyun with a smile.

Sombra was leaning against a wall while giving her son breast milk while Carlos was with her.

Sombra: "Mi niño was very hungry" –she told her baby.

Carlos: "That was obvious" –he said to her.

Sombra looked at him and turned her gaze to her son who was calming down thanks to the breast milk she gave him. Jack along with Reaper and Ana were watching everything around and had very exhausted faces, with Reaper only gave a break.

Soldier 76: "Uf, I'm glad it's all over" –he said.

Reaper: "I will not see that stupid omnic anymore" –he crossed his arms.

Ana: "We have to calm down, guys. We have a wounded man at the base" –she said as she looked at Lena.

Soldier 76: "I'll go to the main room" –he said as he left.

They all went to their respective places leaving Lena alone and her son who was standing at the door of the infirmary where Angela and Moira was healing Greg.

Tracer (Mind): "You have to be strong, Greg, resist"

1 hour had passed since Greg had been put in the infirmary and Lena had not moved because she wanted to know how Greg was, she called Emily and told her everything that had happened and the redhead became sad after being buried. At that moment, Moira opened the door causing Lena to hang up and they went to the scientist.

Tracer: "And? As was?"

Moira: "Sorry, he could not survive ..." –she said.

Lena covered her mouth after burying Greg's death causing her to cry and her son watching her cry.

Mercy: " ** _Moira, stop saying nonsense!_** " –She shouted from inside the infirmary.

Lena calmed down a little after hearing that.

Mercy: " ** _Lena, the operation has been a success. Greg is still alive_** " –she said.

Lena felt a joy inside knowing that Greg was alive and also felt one will go for the lie that Moira had said.

Tracer: "If I did not have my son, I would have beaten you for your stupid joke" –she said annoyed.

From there, Angela appeared.

Mercy: "You can see him, Lena. I'll go see my daughter" –she said as she left.

Moira had also retired and Lena entered the infirmary and closed the door to watch Greg lying on the stretcher. Lena went to Greg to pat him on the forehead making him open his eyes.

Greg: "Hehe ... hi Lena"

Tracer: "Greg, you did a very big stupidity" –she said with a sarcastic smile.

Greg: "Well, I had to save my son" –he said.

Lena kissed Greg on the forehead while she taught her son to his father.

Tracer: "You saw, Dean, your dad is very strong" –she told her son.

Greg smiled at his son and Lena making Lena's cell phone ring and she answered to know it was Emily. Lena told her that Greg had survived the bullet and the redhead was happy about it.

Greg: "How long will I be here?"

Tracer: "Probably about 3 days"

Greg growled about it knowing that it would be boring to be sitting on a stretcher.

Tracer: "Oh Greg, do not be a child"

Greg: " _Oh Greg, do not be a child_ " –he repeated what she said.

Lena laughed at that and sat where Greg was while she held her baby.

 ** _-One month after-_**

It had been a month since Talon and all the new mothers had retired to their homes because the problems were over and they did not have to fight anymore. Angela went with her daughter to live in Switzerland together with her husband Marcos, Faheera and her son went to live with Tom, Hana and Dae-Hyun went to live in Korea, Brigitte and her son with the father named Steven went with his father to live in Sweden, Amelie went to live with his daughter and Andres in his mansion and Sombra was living with Carlos and his son. Lena and Emily lived with Dean quietly and that made Overwatch disabled for a while.

Jack: "Well, almost all the women went to make their lives"

Ana: "It's true, my Faheera is living quietly in Egypt with my grandson and my future son-in-law"

Soldier 76: "Future son-in-law?"

Ana: "Yes, in 3 weeks my daughter got married" –she said.

Reaper: "We are already getting very old"

Soldier 76: "It's true, but our actions will never get old" –he said.

From there, Winston appeared with a tablet in his hand.

Soldier 76: "Winston, have you checked the machines?"

Winston: "Yes, everything is in order" -said the scientific fate.

Soldier 76: "Well, I'd better go and rest" –he said as he left.

In London, Lena had called Greg at the house to have a good time with her, Emily and her son. He had taken all day to have fun as a family and when it got dark, Greg put Dean in his crib making Lena and Emily look at him.

Greg: "Ready, Dean has fallen asleep"

Tracer: "Well love, I think it's time to give you _the gift_ " –she said sensuously.

Greg opened his eyes and decided to retire from the house until he was stopped by Emily by the arms.

Greg: "Eh?"

Tracer: "Come on Greg, we're going to have a lot of fun"

Emily: "It's true, or can not you against us?"

Greg: "It's not that, it's just that I do not feel like it" –he said.

Tracer: "Well, you have no other choice" –she said as she kissed him on the lips.

Greg watched Lena and Emily kiss him on his face and that caused an erection on his part, making Lena feel it.

Tracer: "I think you can not resist" –she said.

Emily: "Then, will you?"

From there, Greg took them by the waists and took them to the room.

Tracer: "That's the spirit, luv" –she said as she hugged him.

Emily did the same with Greg and the 3 went to the room to have their moment of fun.

* * *

 ** _So far this story ends ... well, it really takes about 2 more chapters to conclude. It will be a jump in time in 5 years. Until the next chapter._**

 ** _Note : During this month, Alejandra returned to El Dorado and Sven was imprisoned in Sweden._**


	56. 5 years later: meeting

**5 years later**

* * *

It had been about 5 years since what happened with Talon and everything had changed during these years. The situation between omnics and humans was restored after eliminating the corrupt omnics they inhabited and the economy had improved. But for the new mothers, something had changed in their lives:

 _Angela and Marcos were still married and had raised their daughter Annie who was now 5 years old._

 _Faheera continued training to be a better agent and is always looking for her son Samuel and her husband Tom._

 _Hana had married Dae-Hyun from the first year of Peter and lived very happily,_

 _Sombra stayed in Mexico along with her current husband Carlos and her son José,_

 _Brigitte was still with her life of mechanics while her husband Richard took care of his son Ben._

 _Widowmaker stayed with Andres in the Guillard mansion with her daughter Andrea._

 _Lena and Emily took care of Dean who had already grown up and his father found himself traveling during these 5 years._

It was Christmas Eve and all the agents were invited to spend this Christmas at Winston's house, Jack was sitting on the sofa while watching Winston, Junkrat, Mcree and Mei prepare everything for the guests to arrive.

Ana: "Ahh, it's good to see the girls again after a long time. I already want to see my grandson" -she said.

Soldier 76: "That's good, Ana, where's Reyes?"

From there, Jack observed Reaper sitting with his arms crossed having a luck that Faheera had given him as a child.

Ana: "It seems that Gabe is enjoying this" –she said.

Reaper: " ** _Listen to you, Ana_** " –he said snarling.

Mcree and Lucio was taking the food to the table and from there they heard the bell ring, when they opened the door, Faheera appeared with her husband and son.

Pharah: "Merry Christmas, Mcree"

Mcree: "Merry Christmas for you" –he said.

Ana watched her daughter and went where she to hug her.

Ana: "Faheera, my daughter" –she said as she continued to hold her.

Pharah: "Mom, I miss you so much" –she said returning the hug.

Tom: "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Ana"

Ana: "Merry Christmas for you, Tom"

Samuel: "Grandmother!" –He scream with joy as he hugged her.

Ana hugged her grandson affectionately and observed that he was almost identical like his grandfather, Sam.

Pharah: "Are we the first to arrive?" –She asked.

Soldier 76: "The others are still missing"

From there, they rang the bell again and Mcree opened it for Angela to come in with Marcos and Annie.

Mercy: "Merry Christmas to everyone" –she said.

Soldier 76: "Angela, you finally came"

Mercy: "Yes, what happened was that there was very horrible traffic, but we arrived" –she said.

Angela observed her daughter who was clinging to her father and she bent down to look at her daughter.

Mercy: "Annie, there's Samuel, play with him" –she said.

Annie: "Yes, Mommy" –she said as she ran to Samuel.

Marcos: "Hey, do not you smell something burned?" –He said while sniffing.

From there, everyone smelled smoke coming from the kitchen.

Soldier 76: "Wait a minute, who's in the kitchen?"

Mei: "Junkrat and Roadhog, they are supposedly cooking"

Mercy: "I'll go to the kitchen, those 2 do not know what they can prepare" –she said as she ran towards the kitchen.

It took about 6 minutes since Angela and Faheera came with their respective families and rang the bell and opened the door to reveal Reinhardt, Torbjörn with his wife Ingrid with the children and Brigitte with her husband and son.

Reinhardt: "HA-HA, Merry Christmas for everyone!" –He shout with joy.

Torbjörn: "I see that the party has not started yet"

Ana: "No, it will be better if they happen"

Brigitte: "Come on Ben, here are the other kids, go play" –she told her son.

Ben nodded and went to play with the other children and when Ana was about to close the door, Sombra appeared with her husband and son. She was also accompanied by Doomfist and Moira.

Sombra: "Hi abuela, you're still very _young_ because of what I see" –she said with a smile as she carried her son.

Ana: "I'm going to take it as a compliment" –she said.

Doomfist: "I brought a champagne to celebrate this party" –he said showing the bottle.

Mcree: "Put it on the table!" –He screamed from the top of the kitchen.

They all came in and Ana closed the door as she made her way to the kitchen where Angela and Faheera were preparing some of the meals they brought. After a few minutes they knocked on the door and Ashe opened the door to reveal Hana who was carrying her sleeping son and her husband Dae-Hyun.

Dva: "Merry Christmas, Ashe" –she said.

Ashe: "Merry Christmas for you guys" –she said.

Hana and Dae-Hyun entered and about 3 minutes they knocked on the door only for Widowmaker to appear along with Andres and her daughter.

Ashe: "Merry Christmas to you guys" –she said.

Widowmaker stared at her for a few seconds and wished her happy holidays while Andres rolled his eyes and took his daughter to come inside.

Dva: "I see that everyone is here" –she said.

Mei: "No, Lena is missing" –she said to her.

Hana realized that she was right and decided to sit down to relax after a long trip and leave Peter by the side of the couch to let him sleep. A few minutes later they knocked on the door and Angela opened the door to watch Lena, Emily and Dean who was excited to celebrate this Christmas at their _uncle_ Winston's house.

Tracer: "Merry Christmas, Angela" –she said.

Mercy: "Merry Christmas, Lena, Emily and Dean" –she said with a smile.

Emily: "Merry Christmas, Angela," she said.

Dean: "Mom, are we already in?" –He said to his mother Lena

Lena smiled at her son and took him to hug him and both mothers entered. Everyone was in Winston's house and that started the party.

Junkrat: "Time to light this party!" –He said.

Everyone was talking about these 5 years that happened to each one of the mothers while the children played among them before midnight.

Tracer: "So, something new?"

Mei: "None, I've only been thinking of starting a family" –she said timidly.

Mercy: "Really? That's good, Mei. You will see that being a mother is the most wonderful thing a woman can have" –she said.

Dva: "That's true" –she said as she fed Peter.

Pharah: "Hey Lena, where's Greg?" –She asked the Brit.

Lena grimaced at that question and watched her son who was playing with the other children, Emily looked at her for the moment having the same expression as hers.

Tracer: "Well, I have not seen Greg for 3 years" –she said.

Mercy: "How?"

Tracer: "From what I understand, he went on a journey by order of his company, but we were always in contact"

Emily: "Every year he sent a gift to Dean, showing him how much he missed him. However, Lena ..." –she said as she watched her.

Dva: "What happened?"

Tracer: "I ... never told Dean about his father," she said a little embarrassed.

Pharah: "Why?"

Tracer: " Well, I wanted to surprise him so he would know him. Recently, Greg called me saying he would be here this Christmas and sent him the address to come, it would be like a special gift for Dean".

Mercy: "Oh, and Dean asked you about Greg?" –She said.

Lena just answered that question and Emily decided to answer.

Emily: "Not in words, rather his expression betrayed him. When I saw other children with their father, he put a strange face and we already knew the reason for that "

Tracer: "A few months ago, Dean was asking me about, if he had a dad, and I did not say anything to him and he changed the subject. I know, it's a bit embarrassing to do that" –she said.

On the other side of the room, Sombra was looking at her son who was playing with one of his toys that he had brought.

Sombra: "How are you doing, darling?"

José: "Alright, where's dad?"

Sombra watched Carlos who was drinking with Mcree and Doomfist and she rolled her eyes.

Sombra: "Your dad is busy, are you hungry?" –She said.

José nodded and that made Sombra hold him to take him to the kitchen. On the other side, Andrea was hugging her dad making Widowmaker look at the scene.

Andres: "Little princess, not so strong that your mom left me like that last night" -he said while caressing his daughter's hair.

Andrea: "I love you very much, mommy and daddy" –she said.

Widowmaker gave him a small kiss on the forehead of her daughter while she saw Andres and they both got together to hug their daughter.

Dean: "So, what do we play?" –He ask.

Samuel: "I do not know, I want to open the gifts"

Annie: "I know, but we have to wait until midnight" –she said.

Dean: "How boring" –he snorted.

From there, his mommy Emily called him.

Emily: "Dean, come fast"

Dean ran as fast as he could until he reached his moms who had a smile.

Dean: "What's wrong, mommy?"

Tracer: "Dean, Emily and I have a big surprise"

Dean: "Really?" –He said excitedly.

Emily: "Yes, but we have to go outside. There is your gift".

Dean was very excited to know his gift and Lena with Emily led him to the door to reveal Dean to surprise.

Dean: "What will it be, mom?"

Tracer: "The only thing I can tell you is a gift that we have hidden for _a good time_ " –she said as she prepared to open the door.

* * *

 ** _So far the penultimate chapter, wait for the end of this story._**


	57. 5 years later: joy

Lena was about to open the door until she heard a rumble that came from outside and she opened the door only to see someone who had fallen with some gifts, she and Emily knew who it was.

Tracer: "You always come with a surprise, luv" –she said playfully.

The person nodded as he got up and removing the snow from his clothes, Dean looked at him curiously as he saw Emily who gave him a small smile.

Emily: "It's good to see you again, Greg," –she said.

Sure enough, the person who had arrived was Greg.

Greg: "Hehehe, I think I did not notice where I was walking. Anyway, happy Christmas for you guys" –he said.

Greg approached Lena and Emily to kiss her on the cheeks while watching Dean who was watching him.

Greg: "So you're Dean, right?" –He said as he ducked to be at Dean's height.

Dean: "Yes, sir" he said politely, as his moms taught him.

Greg looked at Dean very determinedly and what he inherited from him were his eyes, Lena smiled after watching as father and son looked at each other and she bent down to talk to Dean.

Tracer: "Honey, there's something I want to tell you" –she told her son.

Dean: "What is it, mom?"

Tracer: "Well, do you remember what you told me about if you have a dad?"

Dean nodded.

Tracer: "Well, about that ..."

At that, Lena and Greg stood up while Dean watched them.

Tracer: "Dean, the name of the man is Greg, and he is your father" –she told her son.

Dean opened his eyes as he watched Greg who was giving him a smile.

Emily: "Some of those toys that are in your room, your dad bought it for you" –she said.

Dean: "So ... are you my dad?"

Greg: "The only one who saw your mom when I was desperate to have you" –he said in a mocking tone.

Lena nudged him, making Greg feel a little pain.

Greg: "It was not for you to get mad either, Lena"

Dean was a little surprised at the revelation they gave him, but a smile was on his face, meaning he was very happy.

Dean: "DAD!" –he ran to his father.

Greg caught his son making them both hug for their reunion, Lena and Emily smiled happily after seeing the scene while the others were watching the beautiful scene of father and son.

Mei: "Oh, what a beautiful scene" –she said.

Junkrat: "I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry ... to the devil everything, the tears come to me".

Dean: "Dad, we're finally together" –he hugged him.

Greg: "Yes ... finally, son" –he said while sobbing a little.

Lena and Emily approached where they and Greg hugged them to give a beautiful family scene.

Andres: "To have 2 women for you alone, how lucky him" –he said to himself.

Widowmaker heard him and she growling making Andres look at her.

Andres: "Although, I think I have the complete package" –he said as he hugged her around the waist with Andrea in the middle.

Tracer: "It would be better if we went to dinner" –she said.

Greg and Emily nodded and closed the door to celebrate Christmas. It was already 12 in the morning and the children were opening their gifts while the parents watched the happiness of their children.

Tracer: "Some people told me I would never be a mother, but now, I already have a big family" –she said, watching Greg, Emily and Dean.

Everyone celebrated Christmas together as a family, the Overwatch family, and that no one was ever going to change it.

Soldier 76: "Merry Christmas"

All: "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

 **-The end-**

* * *

 ** _Well, this is the end of this story. Many thanks to all the people who have read my story. I have to admit that I had problems with the writing and that is because I always used the Google translator, and also I am not English speaking. But it made up time and some writing suggestions, I decided to correct it._**

 ** _I also had some people who told me to erase the story because the protagonists were mothers, but to me, that comments can they passed on to ... but after all, this story has been the most seen of all my stories, surpassing others of my Fanfics._**

 ** _I hope you guys liked it, if you want to tell me something about the story, send me a PM, goodbye ;)_**


End file.
